Danganronpa,The Old American Killing Game
by Trygve11
Summary: What if all of the Danganronpa characters were in one killing game and what if two Americans joined them in the fun. This is the ultimate killing game of despair, betrayal, and death. Watch as your favorite characters duke it out to see who survives the longest and not only that you the reader can have influence on the story and how it plays out. (Co-written by HoppsRJ) 45/49 Alive
1. The Beginning Ch1

**I have rewritten chapter one I will start on chapter two soon. Hopefully, you will enjoy.**

So let me tell you a story of how forty-nine teens were put into a school and, they were told by a robotic metal build-a-bear reject, to kill one another until only two remain. Then let me tell you that this was a true story. Then let me tell that this bear was being controlled by a psychopath who loves despair so much they would marry it and, then some. Would you believe all of that? Probably not but, me and, two others are about to tell the story of how we survived this killing game with everything intact. My name is Cole Johnston but in this game, I am known as Ichiro Aiko The Ultimate American Football Star.

So I'll start it off from when I got my letter to go and, attend the prestigious school known as Hopes Peak. It was a nice winter day in Oregon, it was around fifty degrees out with the sun high in the sky. I was on my way home from football practice when I opened my mailbox and, found a letter with a red wax seal on it. It was addressed to me, so I got the rest of the mail and, went inside to open it.

I lived with my mother at the time, my father had died from cancer a few years earlier. I don't like to talk about it much but that's not what I was focused on right now I'm focused on the letter in my hand. I walked into the kitchen to open the letter where my mom came and, joined me and asked,

"What do you have there honey?" My mom questioned.

"It's a letter and, it's addressed from a place called Hope's Peak Academy," I answered.

"Well open it," My mom insisted.

I agreed and, opened the letter and inside was a handwritten letter that read,

 _Dear Cole Johnston,_  
 _You have been selected to go to the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate American Football Star. You as well as your fellow classmate Becky Mayfield have been selected to come to our school. We are now trying to scout for talent outside of Japan and, we found you as well as Ms. Mayfield to be the best possible candidates. We have already prepared you two a plane ride on January twenty-second, at ten A.M. We hope you accel and, join us for the second semester of our school year._  
 _Signed_  
 _Principle Jin Kirigiri_

"Wow Cole that is wonderful, you should start packing right away," My mom advised.

"Wait what do you mean by you don't you mean we," I asked.

"No son it's time you branched out, I know that you are only sixteen but, you are getting fabulous opportunities, it's time I need to let go and, let you go off on your own" My mom lectured.

"Ok but, I will call every chance I get," I vocalized.

I began packing for the trip, I luckily had a giant Can-am bag so I could literally my whole closet in there. I packed most of my clothes and hygiene necessities, as well as obviously a football. I also packed an iPod that contained a ton of music as well as my computer that had multiple football and sports-related pictures on it. After I had finished packing I sat on my bed to mull over the letter.

 **3 Days Later**

"Well mom I'm heading off, I'm picking up Becky and, then we will head to the airport!" I called.

"Ok let me know how your flight goes," My mom replied.

"Ok," I said.

I went and, got into my Ford Ranger and, began to drive to Becky's house which was about a mile or so away. I drove my Ford truck to Becky's house to go pick her up to leave for the airport. I found her waiting for me in her driveway, I stopped and, open the door for her and, let her put her stuff in the truck and, she got into the car and, remarks,

"You're late," She stated.

"Pleasant as usual and, no I was right on time, we agreed eight thirty," I replied.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," She shook off the comment as if I never said it.

Some backstory between Becky and, I. We have known each other since the fifth grade when I moved from the countryside to the city. We became friends through sports and, we have always been close but, never anything more even though other people think otherwise.

"So you excited or what," I smiled.

"Well the plane ride is going to suck but I think overall this could be fun," She replied. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well I have my music and, phone so the plane ride won't be all bad but, getting to the terminal now that's going to be hell"

"Definitely, I don't understand why it takes so long to get through the TSA," Becky wondered.

"I don't know, I remember reading about how the TSA doesn't really do much except give everyone a fake sense of security," I informed.

"Uh huh, I feel like you have too much time to learn useless facts," Becky mused.

"Yeah yeah, whatever,"

 **1 Hour Later**

"We're here," I announced.

"About time," Becky sighed.

We got out of the truck and, called up my mom to tell her that we arrived and if she could get my truck. Then we walked into the airport where we gave our bags to an airport worker to put our bags on the plane. We then walked through the TSA area and finally reached the terminal. Then we got onto the plane after a half an hour of waiting,

"Finally we are on the plane and, we will soon be up in the air," Becky remarked.

"Yep, and we will finally land in Japan. Hopefully, all goes well and, no one hates us." I replied.

"Yeah, I hope everyone there likes us. I mean we are from outside of Japan and, we don't even speak Japanese," Becky worried.

The plane begins its takeoff and, we begin to find things to preoccupy ourselves for the flight but, everything began to go black for some reason and, then all of a sudden a loud screechy voice was yelling through what sounded like an intercom.

"Ichiro its nine o'clock get to the gym right now or else suffer the consequences,"

 **That is it for the rewritten chapter hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. The Beginning Ch2

**Here is another redon chapter hope you enjoy (Also quick not Becky's Japanese name is Ryoko)**

"Goddammit, Ichiro it's fucking nine o'clock get your ass to the gym now," A screechy voice shouted through the intercom.

"Ugh what it's nine o'clock huh I must have slept in, oh well maybe I can get another half hour if I just close my eyes," I complained.

"Ichiro if you fall asleep I will have you thrown into detention for a full week twenty-four seven with water only once a day," The voice yelled.

"Yeesh has anyone told you how screechy your voice is and, how big of a dick you are,"

"No, I have a wonderful voice although I may have killed the ones that said otherwise,"

"Wait, what!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing," He dismissed.

"Now get your ass to the gym,"

"Yes, sir screechy voice sir,"

"Now let's see I'm in a classroom odd, I don't remember falling asleep on a desk I remember blacking out on a plane with … RYOKO!" I yelled.

"Fuck I guess I actually need to go to the gym to get some answers,"

 **9:05 AM** **In The Gym**

I walk from the classroom I started in, to the gym where I started hearing voices. But, there was one in particular that, was extremely loud and, annoying.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS GUY, HE BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR BEING LATE AND MAKING US WAIT," The guy shouted.

"Hmph, I actually like whoever this guy is to have the balls to sleep in and insult the headmaster's voice, this guy's nuts," A girl this time spoke.

"Well, here we go," I mumbled to no one.

There was a very audible creak as I entered the room and, then the room went silent, well let me rephrase that, the room went silent except for one individual.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY WERE YOU LATE AND YOU INSULTED THE HEADMASTER'S VOICE HOW DARE YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE LEARNING ENVIRONMENT," The guy yelled. He had a white military looking uniform with medals on it. He had red eyes and, tan skin along with black spiky hair to go along with it.

"Ok and, you are?" I questioned.

" I AM **KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS** ," He answered.

"Uh huh do you always have to yell,"

"NO, I NEVER YELL IT ISN'T WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT AND, NEITHER IS BEING LATE OR INSULTING THE HEADMASTER,"

"Um, how do you know about my conversation with that guy or I guess headmaster,"

"It was on the fucking intercom late guy," said a really busty blond who had a crazy smile on her face. She wore a pink dress of sorts and, she had blonde hair as well as mechanic goggles on her head as well.

"I am the gorgeous golden brain genius known as the **Ultimate Inventor Miu Iruma** ," The Miu said.

"Well hello, Miu,"

"YES YES NOW BACK TO MORE IMPORTANT MATTERS WHY ARE YOU LATE,"

"Ugh if it's that important, I guess I overslept if oversleeping is waking up at a desk in a classroom,"

"THAT WILL HAVE TO SUFFICE FOR NOW, BUT YOU ARE NOT OFF THE HOOK YET," Kiyotaka shouted again.

"Anyway more important matters include why did we wake up in the school and, who is our headmaster," said a tall blond teen while pushing up his glasses.

"Well we can't really focus on that right now, so I guess we should all introduce ourselves since we are all here," Stated a tan girl will brown hair and blue eyes almost too enthusiastically.

"I guess we should," Said a shorter girl in a brown dress with a green and, white shirt.

"Well, I guess I'll start since I came up with the idea, my name is **Aoi Asahina and I'm the** **Ultimate Swimming Pro** ," Aoi introduced herself.

"Before we continue I have a question are we going to this as a group or should we introduce ourselves one on one,"

"I think one on one is a good idea we could get a bit more personal heh heh," Stated a short teen with a chef hat in a very perverted creepy tone.

"Shut up you degenerate," Replied a taller girl with black hair.

"All right then now that that is settled how about we introduce ourselves," Declared a very tall and very burly boy who wore jeans and a blue jacket.

So the first person I met was a pink haired boy with a black beanie on his head, he also wore a yellow jumpsuit,"Yo, what's up dude I am the **Ultimate Mechanic Kazuichi Souda** ," Kazuichi introduced.

"Wait your last name is soda, like as in the Coca-Cola soda," I joked.

"No Soouudaa, not soda, Souda,"

"Oh, now I get it you are a different kind of soda" I quipped.

"Oh fuck you,"

"Ha ha ha I'm just messing with you,"

While sticking out my hand to shake his I told him "Ichiro Aiko The Ultimate American Football Star Pleased to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you man,"

So after that brief exchange, I was met with a more petite blond girl with an orange kimono who seemed to have an attitude issue,

"What are you looking at!" She grumbled.

"I just wanted to introduce myself,"

"Well then get on with it,"

"Yeesh I am Ichiro Aiko the Ultimate American Football Star," I introduced.

"That's a mouthful, well I am **Hyoko Saionji the Ultimate Traditional Dancer** ,"

"That's cool,"

"It's better than your stupid American talent and, you are a sleepy head who can't even show up on time,"

"Ok loudmouth your even worse Kiyotaka 'bust my balls' Ishimaru,"

As I walked away I was thinking to myself that is probably the most spoiled child ever and, then I met her match for that title. After her, I started talking to the tall blond kid from earlier.

"Hello and, you are," He inquired.

"Oh I am Ichiro Aiko The Ultimate Football Star, and you are," I responded.

"You don't know who I the esteemed **Byakuya Togami The Ultimate Heir** ,"

"Well, not really,"

"Well you are a waste of space then good riddance," He stated as if he was king.

"Yeesh, you are a dick,"

So after talking to him, I was greeted with who I am pretty sure is my new fangirl Miu Iruma,

"Hello, Miu,"

"Hello, late guy,"

"Are you going to keep calling me that"

"Yep,"

"Well, what do you want people to meet people to see,"

"Well, I just had to ask how did a fuck head like you have the balls to call out the headmaster and, then take Ishimaru's bullshit how did you do that,"

"Well I just don't care about Ishimaru's bullshit and, I felt it was my duty to tell the headmaster that his voice is screechier than nails on a chalkboard,"

"Ok, late guy I'll catch you later,"

'Well, that was weird,"

Ryoko POV9:22 AM Gym

Hey, my name is Ryoko and, I am the Ultimate Track and Field Star and, right now I am in the gym introducing myself to these people. I wanted to make my way over to Ichiro as he was the only one I knew but the Taka guy kind of, I guess you could say swallowed him whole. I like him because he is a cool guy is short brown hair with a cow-lick in front. He wore a grey and black scruffed marked sport jacket and a T-shirt with a black phoenix decal on it and, a simple pair of blue jeans a black leather Nikes was his look. He was tan probably from always being out in the sun and he was pretty muscular but, not as muscular as some of the others, but I'll have to talk to him later because right now I'm stuck with the king of hentai himself.He was really fat and wore a tie with a blue jacket and white button-up shirt he had very small circular glasses and, brown hair he had really tan skin like Aoi's he also had a black pair of pants.

"Hello, I am **Hifumi Yamada The Ultimate Fanfic Creator** ,"

"Hi, I'm Ryoko Katsumi The Ultimate Track and Field Star,"

"Ah, so a sporty type you could be in my next fanfic,"

"How about no," As I slowly backed away from the creep before me.

"I'll take that as a maybe then!" Yamada yelled after me.

"No, it's a definite no!" I yelled back.

Note to self, avoid at all costs. After that, I bumped into probably the top three scariest people in the room. She stood probably at six foot five, maybe more she had long white hair and, a red ascot and, a white shirt and, blue skirt. She was extremely muscular and, could probably break me in half.

"Oh um oops um please don't hurt me,"

"Oh sorry, the fault is mine," Her voice was very gruff but seemingly really caring.

"I thought you were going to break me in half there for a second,"

"Oh sorry if I came off as a scary person, my talent forces me to train hard and look scary,"

"Well after talking to you, you sure don't act like someone who would kill me just like that,"

"Well I would never do that anyway, I may as well introduce myself, I am **Sakura Oogami The Ultimate Martial Artist** ,"

"Cool, I am Ryoko Katsumi the Ultimate Track and, Field star,"

"Hmm, you may be a suitable training partner along Ichiro and, Tenko."

"Who is Tenko,"

"Oh, you'll meet her later,"

"Wait, you've met Ichiro,"

"Yes I just did he was mumbling to himself about Miu being crazy but, we got along well enough great person he is. Why do you ask do you know him?"

"I know of him,"

"Oh, I guess I will be seeing you then, bye for now,"

"Bye,"

Well, she was definitely the nicest person so far and, definitely the least creepy too, I'll probably be great friends with her. Oh no here comes that pervert from earlier.

"Hello, pretty lady,"

"Um hi there,"

"My name is **Teruteru Hanamura The Ultimate Cook** but, I prefer the ultimate chef but, you can also call me sexy what's your name beautiful,"

"How about I just don't say anything and walk away,"

"Noooo don't leave me I need a friend,"

"Wow, he's actually crying what did I do,"

"Nothing he's just a lonely pervert," A red-haired girl started walking up next to me. She had a traditional girl school uniform but, unlike everyone else, she had a camera by her stand.

"Ah who are you,"

"Oh, I'm **Mahiru Koizumi The Ultimate Photographe** **r** ,"

Taken back by the sudden announcement I didn't say anything at first, then I gathered myself and stated my name and talent and continued the conversation starting with the still crying Teruteru,

"So what's this about Teruteru being a lonely pervert,"

"Oh he was hitting on almost all of the girls even some of the guys to get a 'date' but everyone rejected him because he came off as a creepy ass pervert who only wanted you in bed,"

"Huh, no wonder he said he needed a friend,"

"Yeah it's kind of sad really but, I guess for the way he acts and, the way he is, he deserves it,"

"I guess but, does he really though,"

"Oh yes, that degenerate definitely deserves it," A black haired girl with a giant green bow in it and, her hair was tied back into a long ponytail. She also wore a blue skirt and, blouse as well.

"Wait what," Said Mahiru and, I.

"Who are you?" I questioned almost a little too demanding.

"I am **Tenko Chabashira The Ultimate Aikido Master** ,"

"Oh that Sakura girl was talking about you, saying something about you and, Ichiro being suitable training partners as well as myself," I remembered.

"Oh yes I've trained with Sakura before, I wanted her to train me but, she said she wasn't ready to train anyone yet, so I'm hoping that since she is here that she will start training me now," Tenko mused.

"Well I think we are getting a bit off topic of why you were over here in the first place," said Mahiru seeming a little irritated.

"Which is," Tenko asked.

"About why you are here talking to us" Mahiru answered.

"Oh I just hate degenerate males and, especially Teruteru so when I heard you guys talking about him crying I decided to come over and, see what was going on,"

"Oh well that's um um nice, but wh do you hate guys so much," I said a little confused.

"Well, some stuff happened that, I don't like to talk about with some degenerate male,"

"I guess that's understandable but, not all males are bad," I said

"Yeah but a lot of them can be really, well like him," Tenko said gesturing towards the now-vanished Teruteru. "Wait where did that degenerate go,"

"Wow, he up and, vanished on us," I said confused and, astonished at how he left without us noticing.

"I feel we should be getting going and meet some others," I said now wanting to leave the conversation so I could find some new people.

"I agree, see you," Mahiru said waving bye.

"Yes bye now," Tenko said.

Ryoko POV9:42 AM Gym

So after having that, conversation with the two girls about the now mysteriously vanishing Hanamura, I was off looking for someone new. And, I think I found that new person or I guess persons. One was short with spiky blond hair and, a suit while the other was taller with a black shirt and skirt as well as glasses and, piercing red eyes and, silver hair that seemed to gleam.

"Um hello there and who might you be," I asked.

"All you need to know is that I'm **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu The Ultimate Gangster and, she is Peko Pekoyama The Ultimate Sword Woman** ," The short guy answered.

"Well I'm, wait aren't you supposed to stay and, listen for my introduction to," I said baffled at the rudeness they showed. But, it seems I need to move on but, at least I know that they are complete dicks. I moved on to meet a very polite robot from the looks of things.

"Hello my name is **K1-BO but you can call me Keebo instead I am The Ultimate Robot** ," He answered.

"I can tell, my name is Ryoko Katsumi Ultimate Track and Field star. So what are your abilities,"

"Not many I can be a flashlight and, some other things but, I'll need some upgrades Miu said she would provide them but, she seems a little, how do I put it off I guess but, she seems to know her stuff,"

"Yeah she is a little different but maybe it's just a quirk of hers,"

"Yes maybe, it was nice talking to you,"

"You too, bye,"

"Bye,"

Hmm very polite but, a little out of place I think but, he seems like a good guy to hang with so that's something. Next up is a very petite girl who had pink hair and was wearing a very odd hoody and she was very invested in her gaming device in her hand.

"Um hello there," I said trying to get her attention.

"Huh oh hi,"

"So uh are you going to introduce yourself or am I,"

"I guess I can take a break from sonic, um hi I'm **Chiaki Nanami The Ultimate Gamer** and, you,"

"I am Ryoko Katsumi The Ultimate track and field star,"

"Oh cool,"

Did she just go straight back to that game, I'll give her this she is committed. "Um, I guess this is bye for now."

She didn't even look or say bye she is really ingrained in that thing what did she say, she was playing sonic, I thought Sega was dead. Moving on to the next person he was about 6 foot maybe a little shorter he wore white collared shirts and brown tie and black pants and he had brown hair with a part of his hair sticking up.

"Hello, I am Hajime Hinata,"

"Do you have a talent,"

"Truth be told I don't remember what it is I am sorry,"

"No need to apologize, I think a lot of us are having the same problem you are but at varying intestines, I am Ryoko Katsumi The Ultimate Track and Field Star,"

"Nice to meet you Ryoko I hope we become good friends,"

"I hope we do and, I hope you remember talent soon,"

"Thank you I hope so too,"

He seems really nice but, it's sad that he doesn't have a talent I hope he remembers it soon. I soon ran into a very nervous and, apologetic girl with black hair and, bandages around her leg and, arms and, a pink dress and, white apron.

"H-h-h-hello I'm **Mi-i-ikan Tsumiki The-e-e Ultimate Nurse** ,"

"Hi, Mikan I am Ryoko Katsumi The Ultimate Track and Field star,"

"H-h-hi-i-i Ryo-o-oko I hope that I-I-I didn't come o-o-off as weird o-o-or as a Bi-i-itch,"

"No who told that you were that,"

"Tha-a-at short blonde girl,"

"Well, she is the bitch, not you alright,"

"Alright, th-th-th-thanks,"

"I will take my leave but, come meet me and, a guy named Ichiro after, we will help with that confidence problem later,"

"O-o-o-ok thanks,"

After that, I needed to talk to Ichiro about my promise but, that will have to wait I was stuck with another new teen who had black hair a dark pink scarf a long black jacket and a scar on one of his eyes and let's just say he was interesting.

"Hello mortal I am **Gundam Tanaka The Ultimate Breeder** but, I am also superior to you because I am an ambassador for the underworld,"

"Uh huh yeah so um I'm Ryoko and, I'm the ultimate Track and Field Star,"

"I will be taking my leave mortal,"

"Um ok definitely stay away from him at all costs and, did he have hamsters on his shoulders,"

Well after that very interesting conversation I was greeted with a very nice lady who had long blonde hair and a black dress.

"Ah hello, there I am **Sonia Nevermind The Ultimate Princess** ,"

"Oh, royalty do I like bow or something,"

"No that isn't necessary but if you could introduce yourself that would be great,"

"Oh sorry I am Ryoko Katsumi The Ultimate Track and Field Star,"

"Oh, very nice to meet you Ryoko I hope we meet again but I would like to meet everyone as quickly as possible,"

"Oh, that is understandable bye for now,"

After that I moved onto two people who were way too excited and pumped to be here one was a girl, the other a man. The girl had a short red skirt and a very revealing white button up and the other one was really tall with black hair and a blue jacket and blue jeans.

"Hello there I am **Nekomaru Nidai The Ultimate Team Manager** and, this is **Akane Owari The Ultimate Gymnast** ,"

Wow, he might be worse than Ishimaru but he may just be loud on accident, unlike the ball buster. "Hi, I'm Ryoko Katsumi The Ultimate Track and Field Star,"

"Nice to meet you and do you know where I can find some food," Akane asked.

"Um well maybe the kitchen but, I don't know where that is,"

"Oh that's sad but anyway nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you guys but I have a question Nekomaru how old are you, you look like a grown man,"

"Oh heh heh I get that a lot but I have been held back a few times but, I am only twenty,"

"Oh well that's interesting, how about we talk later ok, bye,"

Well that was actually seemingly fun I think but I need to move on to my next person seemed to be well plain.

"Hello, I am **Tsumugi Shirogane The Ultimate Cosplayer** ,"

"Hi, I am Ryoko Katsumi The Ultimate Track and Field Star Nice to meet you,"

"..."

"Um hello there,"

"Um hey, are you just going to stand there,"

"I'll take that as a yes and I'm just going to slowly walk away and, bye,"

"She is weird and, plain,"

 **That's another chapter redone don't forget to vote on the poll.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the advice it is now fixed.**


	3. The Beginning Ch3

Hello, my name is **Makoto Naegi. My talent is the Ultimate Lucky Student** but, honestly I feel that I have more bad luck than good luck, like for example right before I came to this school I got chased by a group of bikers and, then the next day I lost my wallet. It's like how am I considered the Ultimate Luck if I'm getting into bad luck at every turn. Anyway I am pretty average compared to everyone else here, but that could be a good thing, I don't want to attract too much-unwanted attention, but it could also be bad for me, I could end up with no friends which would not be good. Anyway, I have talked to almost everyone I still have I think fifteen more people left. If I remember correctly my research was right but, there seem to be two people here I don't remember researching and, one that I don't know the identity of but, I don't see her here. But maybe something changed or happened or something but, whatever I have to focus on the here and, now which is with a girl who is really loud and obnoxious.

She had black hair with pink and blue strands as well as a white school shirt and, black skirt and leggings.

"Hi, there My name is **Ibuki Mioda The Ultimate Musician** ,"

"Hi, Ibuki my name is Makoto Naegi The Ultimate Luckster,"

"Ibuki says hi and, she hopes that we can become good friends,"

"I hope so to Ibuki,"

"Ibuki wishes to give you an example of her music but, Ibuki doesn't have her instruments,"

"Ah that's too bad I'm sure you'll find your instruments soon,"

"Thanks, Makoto Ibuki will see you later,"

"Bye Ibuki,"

She is really odd but, really nice in her own way I guess. After meeting the crazy girl I moved on to the timid she wore a black dress and, she has those really old circular glasses from like the '70s and, she had long black hair that was braided into two long pigtails.

"Hi, there my name is Makoto Naegi,"

"H-h-hi-i-i my name is **Toko Fukawa The Ultimate Writer** ,"

"That's cool,"

"Um ok then bye now?" I asked confused at her sudden silence.

That was probably the weirdest conversation so far. After that not so interesting but, a very weird conversation I was speaking to a very depressed midget. I mean I'm short but, he is even shorter. He wore a black beanie with cat-like ears on it, and a black leather jacket and, a pair of black and blue pants.

"Hi, I'm Makoto Naegi the Ultimate Luck,"

"Hey, kid **Ryoma Hoshi The Ultimate Tennis Pro** ,"

"Hi there Ryoma, if I may ask you seem really down why is that,"

"Well kid I used to be happy then I went to jail and, it turned to hell that's why I'm depressed,"

"Why did you go to prison?"

"I killed the mafia," Ryoma answered nonchalantly.

"Wow the whole mafia, how?"

"With a tennis racket and metal ball,"

"Woah how did you pull that off?"

"I just used my talent to beat them all but, I went to jail for it,"

"Wow, that sucks for you,"

"Yeah it does suck so here's a lesson for you don't go to jail kid,"

"Thanks and, it was nice meeting you Ryoma,"

"Same here kid,"

After that sad and, depressing conversation, I moved on to a very excited boy who has a maroon jacket with only one arm through the sleeve and a white shirt with some red insignia on it he was loud and, obnoxious and, annoying but, in a good way.

"Hi, there I am **Kaito Momota The Ultimate Astronaut** ,"

"Hey, I'm Makoto Naegi The Ultimate Luckster,"

"You're an astronaut I thought only people like 25 and older could apply,"

"Well I had a friend who knew a guy who knows a guy who could fake my ID and, get me in, and I scored really high on the test but, they found out about my age they almost booted me but since I got the highest score ever on that test they decided to keep me but, wouldn't put me in a rocket until I'm old enough,"

"Wow, that is amazing dude I wish I was that amazing," Kaito reassured.

"Oh, I bet you're amazing with your talent,"

"Thank you, Kaito,"

"No prob man,"

After that very motivating conversation, I moved onto the next person who was very mysterious and had all lavender color clothing."Hello, there my name is Makoto Naegi,"

"Um hi,"

"Oh, my apologies I am **Kyoko Kirigiri The Ultimate Detective,** "

"That's a cool talent,"

"Yes, it is now if we are done here,"

"Um ok then,"

She is definitely a bit bossy or maybe she is just a bit confused because of our situation. Anyway, I think I found Byakuya's fatter but, nicer twin. He looks like Byakuya but fat and in a white suit instead of a black one.

"Hello, I am **Byakuya Togami The Ultimate Heir** ," The Ultimate Imposter introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Makoto Naegi but it's there another Byakuya,"

"Yes, he is an imposter,"

"Oh he is,"

"Yes, he is imitating me,"

"Ok, I guess I have to believe you,"

"You should have believed me in the first place,"

"Well, I don't know what and, who to believe right now with this very odd situation,"

"I understand but, you need to be wise in who you trust,"

After that, he walked off and I moved on to a very angry girl who had her black hair in pigtails and a red shirt with a black dress and she had piercing red eyes that if looks could kill I would be dead.

"Hi, there I'm Makoto Naegi,"

" **Maki Harukawa The Ultimate Child Care Giver** , now are we done here,"

She didn't even give me time to answer as she walked off before I could even get a word out. She doesn't seem happy to be here. After that, I moved on to another mysterious person who had dark blond hair and, a gray and black long sleeve shirt and, a pair of black jeans and, some metal necklace and piercings on his ears.

"Hi there my name is **Rantaro Amami** and I'm sorry to say this but, I don't remember my talent at the moment," What's with people not remembering their talent first Hajime then Kyoko now this guy. I thought to myself.

"Um excuse me is everything alright there,"

"Oh yes sorry I was deep in thought for a sec, My name is Makoto Naegi,"

"I didn't hear a mention of a talent at all,"

"Well I don't think I qualify for this talent and besides I'm more average than anything,"

"Well, we are all here for one reason or another so you must have a talent,"

"It's the ultimate Luckster, but if anything it should be the ultimate jinx,"

"Why is that?"

"I have way more bad luck and, I always seem to jinx myself,"

"I guess that makes sense but you were called the ultimate Luckster for a reason so act like it,"

"How do you act like a Luckster,"

"I don't know how but that's for you to find out,"

"Thanks, man I hope you remember your talent soon enough,"

"I hope so to bye for now,"

"Ok bye,"

He seems chill I hope he remembers his talent soon and, if I had to take a shot in the dark I bet he is the Ultimate Wiseman like those people who are really wise and, everyone goes to for advice but, I'm probably wrong. After that, I met someone who also had the same title as me sorta. He had crazy white hair a long black zip-up jacket and a white shirt he also had a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hi, there I'm Makoto Naegi The Ultimate Luckster,"

"Ah someone who has the same talent as me, I am **Nagito Komaeda The Ultimate Luck** ,"

"So you have the same talent as me,"

"Well I don't consider it talent but I have been told that I am extremely lucky,"

"Like how lucky,"

"Like if I jumped into a volcano I would still be alive,"

"Hmm that is very lucky indeed"

"Yeah I know but I wish I was the ultimate hope because I love seeing hope prevail,""Ok well I should probably leave, people to meet people to see,"

"Bye friend,"

I can't tell if he is nice or a weirdo like Teruteru. Hopefully, he isn't as we don't need a second psycho running around. After that eventful conversation, I moved on to a very petite redhead who wore a witch hat and a black version of a typical girls school uniform.

"Hi, there I'm Makoto Naegi,"

"Nyeh do I have to introduce myself it's so hard,"

"I mean if you want people to know who you are then yes but, if you don't then I guess not,"

"Well I do want people to know who I am so I guess it is worth the effort. I am **Himiko Yumeno The Ultimate Mage** ,"

"Mage as in real magic like you can make something disappear for real not just with trap doors and stuff,"

"Yeah it's really fun, but, no one believes me because no one believes mages exist and no one believes that magic is real,"

"Well, it is sort of hard to believe,"

"Nyeh you're a nonbeliever to be gone, nonbeliever,"

"Ok, I'll be gone then,"

Yikes, that did not go that well and man when she is angry she can be scary and adorable at the same time. I moved on to my next person after the previous meltdown I moved on to a more gentler person who was tall burly and scary but nice he wore a pair of glasses like Toko's and he had kind red eyes and long green hair and a brown school uniform.

"Hi there my name is **Gonta Gokuhara and I am the Ultimate Entomologist** ,"

"Hi, Gonta I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Gonta hopes that we can become good friends and that Gonta can be gentlemen to everyone here,"

"I hope we can become good friends to Gonta and I hope you achieve that goal,"

"Gonta thanks you but, Gonta has one question,"

"Ok, Gonta what would that question be,"

"Do you want to become gentlemen too,"

"I feel that I am already a gentleman to the best of my ability but, I feel that I can always improve in anything I do,"

"Gonta feels happy with that answer and, wishes the best for you,"

"As I wish the best for you bye for now,"

So after I had my conversation with Gonta I moved onto the fashionista. She had blond pigtails with big bow ties and she had a really short purple skirt and, a dark purple school uniform and she also wore what seemed like a lot of makeup.

"Hi, there my name is Makoto Naegi,"

"Hi, there I'm **Junko Enoshima The Ultimate Fashionista** ,"

"I feel like I've seen your magazines before but you seem I don't know a bit different,"

"Aw you hurt my feelings, but it's ok nothing a little photoshop can't do,"

"You use photoshop,"

"Well yeah, all of the magazine models and, movie stars and other famous people use it,"

"Like who?"

"Like Nikki Minaj, Justin Bieber and even me,"

"Wow, those are some big name celebs,"

"Well yeah, I said every celeb does it,"

"Hmm, I did not know that,"

"No one does unless you are some stalking creep like Teruteru,"

"Speaking of Teruteru I haven't seen him in a while,"

"Yeah, the creep has disappeared,"

"Yes that is odd but, I think we should move on bye,"

"Ok bye Naegles,"

Wait did she just call me Naegles how did she come up with that. Anyway, she seems...interesting anyway I'm going to move on to my next person who wore a maid outfit and had short blond hair and wore black gloves.

"Hello, my name is **Kirumi Tojo The Ultimate Maid** ,"

"Hello, I'm Makoto Naegi,"

"Hello, Makoto I hope you are well and, I am also here to serve you," Huh, they don't call her The Ultimate maid for nothing she openly volunteered to serve me.

"I don't know if this displeases you but, I will not be needing your services, I don't want to be a burden to you as well,"

"Oh that does not displease me, but you would not be a burden to me at all,"

"I know I wouldn't be a burden but I really do think that I can take care of myself,"

"Well I can see that I won't win this argument but, the offer is still on the table,"

"Thanks, Kirumi but, I think we should get moving I think most of us are almost done,"

"I agree as well, bye for now,"

After speaking with Kirumi I moved on to a tall boy who wore a black hat and, mask that covered his mouth. He wore a sort of like a black suit but, without the tie and white undershirt. He also had those creepy goldish eyes and, as well as the eyes he had long sleek black hair. He had a low kind of hiss in his voice to which makes you want to jump out of your shoes and, run.

"Um hello there, I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Ah hello Makoto, I am **Korekiyo Shinguji, The Ultimate Anthropologist** but you can just call me Kiyo,"

"Ok Kiyo nice to meet you but, I have a question like I know the criteria for things like say a football star or as a mechanic but, an anthropologist, like what are the requirements to be one,"

"Well, you have to be an expert in the four fields of anthropology which include cultural, linguistic, biological, and forensic anthropology, although I specialize in cultural anthropology I have distinct skills in all four which is what got me my title,"

"Huh, that's cool and, interesting,"

"Ah yes it is but, I believe we should move on as well,"

"Ok then bye, Kiyo,"

After speaking with the ever so cheerful Kiyo I moved into a girl who seemed to be in the gothic stage that every teen seems to go through, but it was richer. She also had piercing red eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. She also had raven black hair that was put into two drills like ponytails.

"Hello, I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Hello I am **Celestia Ludenberg The Ultimate Gamble** r but preferably I would like to be called Celeste,"

"What's with your um… … … style,"

"Oh my style well it formally referred to as Lolita but others may consider it a more gothic maid look. So are we done I'm finding this a little repetitive,"

"I know but, it needs to be done,"

After Celeste, I was met with a more petite girl who wore a more poofy brown skirt and a green blouse to go along with it. She also had light caramel hair and light hazel eyes to complement the get-up.

"Hi, there I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Hello, I am **Chihiro Fujisaki The Ultimate Programmer** ,"

"Hi, Chihiro how are you,"

"Could be better but, considering our situation I am fine,"

"By situation, you mean waking up in the middle of the school somewhere and then having to meet in the gym after waking and, we still don't know what is going on,"

"Right,"

"Hmm, you do bring up a good point about our situation though it is a bit mysterious,"

"Yes, it is,"

"I think we will talk later Chihiro,"

"I think so to Makoto,"

After speaking with Chihiro I moved on to another reserved teen who was kind of tall and was very pale and he wore a black hat and black dress shirt and pants he also had black hair and black shoes.

"Hello, my name is **Shuichi Saihara The Ultimate Detective** ,"

"Ah hello, Shuichi I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Hello, Makoto,"

"So what do we talk about I mean unlike the others you have no unusual quirks and, I mean I feel like if I ask how are you I'll just get the answer fine considering our situation,"

"Hmm you are right and that is probably how I would answer anyway perhaps we could catch up at a later time,"

"Agreed, see you around,"

"Bye Makoto,"

After Saihara I was met with a more loud mouth teen. He had an orange pompadour and, mullet thing going and he had a long black jacket that was unbuttoned from his ankles to his shoulder. On the back, it said Crazy Diamonds and, under his jacket, he had a white tank top and black jeans.

"Sup I'm **Mondo Oowada The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader** ,"

"Hi, I'm Makoto Naegi,"

"Ok, are we done here because I seriously don't give two shits about this,"

"Ok, I guess bye,"

Yeesh, he is a handful I better not get in his way any time soon or I'll probably be clobbered. After the previous craziness, I was met with crazy times ten. She had extremely light blonde hair almost white in fact. She wore a yellow artist gown type thing and she had white short shorts and a white bra. She also had really tan skin like she tanned regularly.

"Hello, I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Ahh hello, Makoto I am **Angie Yonaga The Ultimate Artist** ,"

"Hmm artist huh, does that include all forms of art or just painting,"

"Angie and, Atua can do both painting and sculpting,"

"Wait who's Atua,"

"Angie usually does not condone people not knowing of Atua but I will allow it this once, Atua is my God he guides me and, his followers, but he not only guides me I am his body I am the person he speaks through I am the one who provides his sacrifices,"

"Wait for sacrifices!" I was becoming alarmed sacrifices a weird god she was sounding like one of those cult leaders that are psychopaths at the same time.

"Oh yes humans are required but, sometimes Atua allows blood sacrifices as well, would you be willing to give a sacrifice,"

"How about no," I just left and, speed walked my way to another person. He seemed a little off. He seemed extremely zoned out like he was high. He wore his jacket without his arms in his sleeves and he had really frizzy long black hair and he also had slightly tanned skin and, baggy black pants and, sandals.

"Sup bro I'm **Yasuhiro Hagakure The Ultimates Clairvoyant** , but you can just call me Hiro,"

"Hello, I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Hmm, Clairvoyant as in like fortune telling, palm reading, and Tarot cards and that sort of thing,"

"Yeah, dude,"

"Oh cool, how often are you right,"

"Dead on thirty percent of the time,"

"Oh, is that considered good in the fortune telling world,"

"Yeah, I'm towards the top at the accuracy,"

"Thirty percent isn't necessarily good,"

"Well yeah, I guess,"

"I better be moving on Hiro,"

"Ok bro,"

After Hiro who although, I would say seemed high or something. I moved on to a boy about my night who had really curly sleek black and purple hair and, purple eyes that seemed to toy with you whenever you looked into them. He also had a checkerboard ascot and had a button up white straight jacket and white pants.

"Ah hello, there I am **Kokichi Ouma The Ultimate Supreme Leader** hahahahaha," Ouma laughed crazily.

"Um what's with the laugh,"

"It comes with the title now are you going to tell me your name or what,"

"Oh, I'm sorry I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Do you not have a talent like the other losers or do you just not want to say it,"

"I have a talent it's the Ultimate Luckster,"

"Oh, so you and Komaeda are basically the same thing,"

"Well I guess yeah, I don't know maybe,"

"Ugh I thought you would be someone cool like that Sakura girl but, you are just a boring average teen," Ouma taunted.

"Hey!"

But, he was already gone it seemed like he was done with the conversation and so was I, he left a very bad taste in my mouth so to speak. After speaking to that jerk I moved onto the jock type. He had multiple piercings on his ears and, had spiky red hair. He had a white jacket and a white shirt with a red skull as well as black jeans.

"Hello, I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Sup I'm **Leon Kuwata The Ultimate Baseball Star** ,"

"Oh I've seen you on those magazine covers before but you looked a lot different,"

"Yeah they had me shave my head and, lose the piercings but, that ain't happening again because I've decided that I want to become a rockstar,"

"Oh really that's cool, I mean you should always follow your dreams,"

"Yep, I want to be a lead singer in a band and, have a ton of platinum albums and stuff but, now that we are stuck in here I don't know if that will happen,"

"What do you mean by stuck?"

"What I mean is all of the metal plates on the windows and the giant iron door at the front entrance,"

"Huh, you do have a point,"

"Yeah, and it sucks well see ya later shorty,"

"Yeah bye, wait did he just call me shorty,"

I mean he seems like a nice jock type but shorty couldn't he have come up with something a little bit more nicer and, creative. After my brief conversation with Leon, I moved on to a very cheery girl with blonde hair about shoulder length and, an ahoge like myself. She wore a pink vest and a white shirt underneath and she also had a purple skirt with music notes on it and, she also wore gold music note hairpins.

"Hello there my name is **Kaede Akamatsu and, I am the Ultimate Pianist** ,"

"Hello, Kaede I am Makoto Naegi,"

"Hi, Makoto how are you?"

"I am ok I guess but, ultimate pianist, I guess that explains all the music notes on your clothes,"

"Oh, so you noticed yes I am really into music, especially ones with the piano in them,"

"So like if say something that had a piano in it but wasn't like an opera or musical you would still like it,"

"Well yes,"

"So like Lose Yourself by Eminem would that count,"

"Hmm, I can't say I have heard that song but isn't Eminem a rapper,"

"Well yes but, in this song, he starts and ends with a piano," I explained.

 _"_ Huh, I'll have to check it out, well bye for now Makoto,"

"Alright see you around Kaede,"

"I think that's everyone but, I feel like I'm missing one person," I wondered allowed.

"Makoto is that you,"

"Huh, Sayaka,"

I was both dumbfounded and, not surprised at seeing Sayaka. She is the Ultimate Pop sensation why wouldn't she be here, I was then jarred out of my thoughts after said pop sensation suddenly announce her appearance.

" **Sayaka Maizono The Ultimate Pop Sensation** here speaking to one Makoto Naegi,"

"Um hi there Maizono how are you,"

"Good now that I have someone that I know here, and you,"

"Same answer here,"

"That's good,"

"So how have you been,"

"Good, how about you,"

"And if you are done flirting then I would like to get back to my original point of why we are locked inside a school," mused a very ticked Togami.

"We were not flirting Byakuya," Sayaka deadpanned.

"Anyway, why don't we as much as I hate to say it, which I am we need to get back on the subject that Byakuya was suggesting we talk about," mused Ichiro.

 **"Why don't you worry about that later little heir,"** The voice from earlier spoke.

"Little did you just call me little," an agitated Byakuya said.

"Byakuya shut up, so screechy voice I can see you are back again why don't you show yourself," mused Ichiro.

 **"Well since you asked so nicely I will show my beautiful face,"**

The ugliest thing appeared from under the floorboards seemingly out of nowhere, he rested his black and white head at us and stared at us with a devilish smile that could melt the flesh off of your bone.

 **"I'm right here Ichiro and, I'm ready to give you the most fun time for you, your friends and, myself with the once in a lifetime and, I mean literally once in a lifetime opportunity with everyone's favorite School Killing Game,"**

 **A/N Chapter 3 is rewritten don't forget to vote on the poll.**

 **Guest ****It is fixed thank you for the information.**

 **Crit Fail** **Hey thanks for everything you have done and yes I need to start making longer chapters but intros are hard to make "long" as I think you know, I'm also planning on making longer chapters.**


	4. Panic Room Ch1

**Another rewritten chapter we are chugging along.**

 **Gym 9:53 AM**

 **Ichiro's POV**

The room went cold at the bear's words, everyone was speechless but the silence in the air was finally broken by the ultimate pianist.

"Wait, killing game what do you mean?" Kaede asked.

 **"What do I mean, what I mean is you guys will have to kill each other for your freedom,"** Monokuma answered.

"Kill each o-other for our freedom," a very nervous Souda worried.

"Ok bear, what's the catch," mused a seemingly intrigued Togami.

" **Oh the catch well I guess there is a catch and, a few limitations, the catch is you have to get away with it so after a murder, a trial will commenc** e,"

"And, what of the limitations," Togami continued.

" **No more than three murders and accomplices are allowed but, the person who commits the final blow is allowed free, but the killer can save a person from punishment if they so choose** ," Monokuma explained.

"Wait what do you mean by punishment," Teruteru stammered.

 **"What I mean is that if the lot of you can't figure out who the blackened is then you will all be punished, but if you do figure out who the blackened is then the blackened is punished instead** ," Monokuma described.

"So let me sum this up, we are in a killing game where we are forced to kill each other for your Two Tone ass but, then we have to host a trial again for your amusement and, then we vote for who we think is the blackened, did I get that right," I summarized.

" **Right square on the head their muscle head** ,"

"Oh great now he has a nickname for me I am so flattered," I responded sarcastically.

"So anything else we should know," mused Kirigiri.

" **Well yes there is one more thing that I have learned from the past is that you kids need a little incentive or what I like to call a motive** ,"

"A-a-a motive," A worried Mikan stammered.

" **Yes dear, and this one will be a doozy I could just tell you now but, I think I'll wait until tomorrow, as this motive takes some preparation as a certain someone has made a pretty good case for themselves to be the first one that I use this motive on** ,"

"Hey, pal why are you staring at me," I agitatedly stated.

 **"Oh no reason but, I guess I could give you guys a hint on what it is, it would be fun watching you guys squirm, your hint is you better have no fear for this motive, and before I go I need to give each of you your student handbook, this has all of your info and other student's info on it as well as my rules**." Monokuma then passed out a tablet to every student before disappearing into thin air.

"I really hate that bear," I grumbled.

"As we all do Ichiro, I think this will take a while" mused Kirumi.

"What do you mean Kurumi?" Tenko asked.

"What I mean is it may take a while before we get out," Kirumi explained.

"I agree but, shouldn't we look around and, check out these student handbooks," mused Makoto.

 _ **Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.**_ _ **Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.**_ _ **Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.**_ _ **Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.**_ _ **Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of surveillance cameras.**_ _ **Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student(s) and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.**_ _ **Rule #7: No more than three deaths a blackened**_ _ **Rule #8: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.**_

"Damn rule number five really ruins my day I was really hoping I could beat his head in," complained Mondo.

"I do as well Mondo but, the one that really bothers me is rule eight, I mean he could literally add, I can kill Ichiro on the thing and, then erase it as soon as he kills me," I protested in anger.

"Although I can't fault your reasoning I doubt he would do that," Mused Celeste.

"Meh, ok so now that we know the oh so happy rule book let's go explore the campus," I sarcastically stated.

"Actually Ichiro before we do that, I think we should make groups to explore, I think it would be safer and easier to do so," Mused Kaede.

"Well I for one don't like the idea and, will explore alone" Mused Togami.

Togami started walking away so I had the bright idea to shout, "Well Togami we will pick your group for you so if you don't like your group that is your fault!"

That got him to stop almost immediately and he said "Well then I'll pick my group but, I will still investigate alone," Togami stated clearly annoyed.

"Ugh fine, get on with it," I stated also annoyed at Togami's bitchy mood.

"I choose Sonia, Kirumi, Celeste, Rantaro, Makoto, and Shuichi, there now Sonia you be the leader while I investigate ALONE," Togami rattled off before emphasizing the last part.

"Ok Togami, ok guys lets get going," Twogami said moving things along.

"Ok, that leaves what forty-two of us so like seven to a group so I guess everyone split off and join groups or whatever" mused Kaito.

"Wait aren't we going to give the option for the others if they want to be in Togami's group," Sayaka asked.

"Its Togami do you really want to argue with him," Makoto answered shyly.

After about ten minutes or so, we had gotten into our groups to search the school but, guessing how Twgomai operates these groups will probably become important again later down the road. For my group, I quite honestly don't know what happened but, Hajime and Mikan who I had already established a connection with during our introductions came to me with Chiaki and Ryoko in tow. Then for whatever reason Sakura wanted to join despite Tenko's objections, and I somehow managed to become the leader of the group despite my objections. (Group: Myself, Hajime, Chiaki, Ryoko, Mikan, Sakura, and Tenko.)

The next group seemed to make sense then it didn't, like Nekomaru, Akane, Mondo, Leon, and Kaito together make sense then there is Chihiro and, Maki. My guess is that Chihiro would rather be with a stronger group that can protect her because she is relatively weak. Then if I had to guess Kaito probably forced Maki to join, despite her objections. (Group: Nekomaru, Akane, Mondo, Leon, Chihiro, Leon, Kaito, Maki).

The next group was a full-on girl power group. It seemed like Aoi, Sayaka, and Kaede just grabbed a bunch of girls and, put them all into a group. My guess is that they grabbed all of the anti-social girls and, put them all in the same group. (Group: Aoi, Junko, Kaede, Sayaka, Himiko, Toko, Hiyoko)

The next group was more of a hodgepodge of a group. In my opinion, I think Taka just forced all of the stragglers and, outcasts that weren't in a group. Obviously, I think none of them want to be in that group. (Group: Taka, Hiro, Yamada, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Teruteru, Kiyo)

The next group seemed like Kyoko's watch list. It looks like a hodgepodge at first glance but, if take a closer look it's a lot of people that aren't the inconspicuous out there and, even Shirogane who seems extremely Plane Jane seemed a little off to a few of us. (Group Kyoko, Nagito, Angie, Miu, Keebo, Ouma, Shirogane).

The last group were basically the leftovers that weren't necessarily outcasts but, were still left out so, Twogami brought them all together to make sure they weren't left out of everything. (Group: Twogami, Kazuichi, Gonta, Mahiru, Ibuki, Gundham, Ryoma).

The leaders of each group were me, Nekomaru, Kaede, Taka, Kyoko, and Twogami. Twogami also mentioned to us that he would want us to get together at some point to discuss matters. Now what those matters are I don't have a clue but, I will find out eventually.

"So how about we just split up and, meet at the dining hall after we are done," Offered Twogami.

"Who died and, put you in charge," Complained Kazuichi.

"Well would you like to be in charge Kazuichi, I'm sure you would do a great job," Ryoko smirked.

"Oh well um I was just thinking we should at least take a vote," Kazuichi answered nervously.

"Well Kazuichi we can do that later, right now I think we should investigate this school first, see what we have to work with," Nagito suggested.

"I agree, I think Taka's group should start in the kitchen because they have Teruteru in their group," Hajime mused.

"Ok then, I think our groups should spread out and, search the building," Mahiru mused.

"I agree with Mahiru, my group let's go," I stated.

Our group decided to investigate the classrooms, followed by the nurse's office, and then lastly the washer and, dryer room before heading to the dorms to look at our own rooms.

 **Classroom 1-A 10:12 AM**

"So let's see here desks, desks and, more desks is there really anything exciting here" Mused a sarcastic Ryoko.

"Ok since I'm assuming classrooms 1-B and, 1-C are the same, how about we split into three groups and, cover each of them now me and Ryoko will take this room, Hajime, Chiaki, Mikan you take 1-B and Sakura and, Tenko you take 1-C and, don't leave any desk unchecked there could be something there," I called out.

After we split up Ryoko and I started checking each desk, I started by checking what looked like the teacher's desk.

"Hmm looks like everything was cleared out of here Ryoko, almost to clean like someone made extra sure we wouldn't find something, although I could be jumping to conclusions here which can be possible," I mused.

"Although I would definitely disagree and, say that's nuts, I think you may be right this is almost to clean," Ryoko agreed.

"Hmm since we are alone, what do you think of the others," I asked.

"Some weird, some loud, some possibly normal, but I have my opinions and, speaking of the others, I offered Mikan some I guess therapy so she isn't so depressed and, always apologizing and, second-guessing herself," Ryoko informed me.

"Cool, I was going to offer myself but, never got around to it," Ichiro offered.

"So what do you think of the others?" Ryoko asked.

"I think they all have their quirks, some more annoying than others," I answered.

"You're referencing Taka and Togami aren't you," Ryoko smirked.

"Maybe, but since we are done with this waste of a room let's go check with the others," I stated ending the conversation.

So after checking with each of the others who all came up empty handed, we then moved onto the nurse's room which we had Mikan take the lead on for obvious reasons.

"So Mikan anything useful or out of the ordinary?" Asked Hajime.

"Well a-a-all the medicine seems to be the c-c-common stuff like Nyquil or Tylenol, b-b-but everything seems to be in order," She stated.

"Mikan is there anything you need to check before we head off," Hajime questioned.

"N-n-no not right now, I can go more in-depth later," She answered.

"Ok then let's move on to the oh so fun laundromat," I sarcastically stated.

"Do we really have to go there, I mean the washer and dryer isn't very exciting," whined Tenko.

"Well do you want to switch with Twogami's group and check what the bathrooms have in store," I countered.

"Well no," Tenko answered.

"Ok good, laundromat here we come,"

We moved onto the laundromat moving past the bathrooms, the sauna, the bathhouse, the computer lab, AV room and, lastly the arcade room which contained some kind of prizes like a stuffed bear and, a hunter's knife before making our way to the laundromat. Where we found five sets of washers and, dryers for clothing and a few chairs for probably waiting, and, in a small janitors closet contained detergent, soap and other things that you use for laundry. But, ultimately we found nothing of noteworthiness.

"So I guess we each go check our dorms," Sakura wondered.

"I woke up in the dorm hallway for some reason, and the girls' dorms are on the right and, the guys are on the left side," Hajime said.

"Ok, so I guess we split up, for now, let's get going Hajime" I stated.

We walked for a bit down the hallway, Hajime's room along with mine were at the end of the hallway, his room was on the right and, mine was across from his. We both went into our rooms and, I was greeted with more metal plates. But, there was also a king size bed with red bed sheets and white pillows, as well as red carpet, it also had one of those manikins with my old football uniform on it, the décor included red walls with wooden furniture and red cushions.

There was a dresser with five different things on it, one being a football, the second a picture of my family before my father's death, the third being a pocket knife that my dad gave to me, it has a wooden handle painted yellow and, it had a metal piece at the bottom of the handle and, the blade was way less than new as there was very noticeable rust on it, the fourth item was my iPod with headphones plugged in, the last item was a note from the devil himself.

 _Dear Ichiro,_ _I have given you four things, the football for obvious reasons I mean you are the Ultimate American Football Star, after all, the photo was something I found lying around in your bag from your flight here and, the knife I gave to you for an emotional motive from your family and, a weapon for you, if you can't gain access to other weapons, the last one the iPod (which has a battery life that lasts for over a year) I decided to give to you because I feel you'll want some music to help comfort you after you kill someone._

 _Sincerely your pal,_ _Monokuma_

"Ugh fuck him, he really gave me these things that are a part of my life, but instead he gives them to me as killing incentives," I grumbled.

I walked around and, checked my closet and, found a few different pairs of shoes a fancy pair of shoes along with a pair of Adidas that looked like a casual pair of shoes as well as a pair of Under Armors that also seemed like one of those flashy pairs that you don't wear often, and they were all black like my Nikes that I use for my workouts. It also contained multiple sets of clothing like the ones I'm wearing, grey jacket, worn blue jeans, and a white shirt with a black phoenix decal on the front. It also contained a suit, swim trunks, and a pair of sweats and a tank top which is oddly what I wear to sleep.

'This bear knows more about us then I think we know, no one knows that's what I wear to sleep, so how does he know that.' I wondered to myself.

I went into the bathroom next to where I found a sink, a toilet, and a shower. After that, I grabbed my iPod and, stuffed it into my inside jacket pocket along with the AirPods that came with it. I also put my pocket knife in my dresser drawer and, I left my football and, photo on the top of the drawer as I felt no need in hiding them.

 **Dining Hall 12:07 AM**

I started walking to the dining room not realizing how long I had spent in my dorm room, I was the last one to arrive and, when I walked through the door expecting the ball buster to jump on my case but, he seemed fine with me being last I pulled up a chair next to Ryoko and Hajime.

"So what did the groups fine, because all we found was a whole lot of nothing, except for some pain relievers and, other stuff in the nurse's office," I spoke.

"Well, I think I speak for the whole fucking group by saying we all found nothing fucking useful to us," Fuyuhiko declared.

"Well this school does seem loaded, I mean an arcade, a computer lab and, an A.V. room separate from the computer lab, I mean even the most expensive private schools don't have that," mused Kaito.

"Hmm so basically we are stuck and, if we want to get out we need to kill someone, sounds like hell for us and, fun for the bear" Maki summed up.

"Ugh I hate this and, I'm hungry could someone fix me something" whined Hyoko.

"I'm hungry too, yo Teruteru you're a cool guy, go make something!" shouted Akane.

"Of course I would love to, but I'm going to need help so if any of you have any cooking experience, I could really use the help," Teruteru requested.

"I am a maid so I need to know how to cook," offered Kirumi.

"Ok I guess that will work, any requests," Teruteru asked.

"Um yeah good tasting food!" shouted Akane.

"Ok so while they are doing that what should we talk about," I suggested.

"WELL I THINK WE SHOULD DISCUSS THE GIFTS AND, NOTES LEFT BY MONOKUMA," Taka pondered.

"Anyone find anything important in their notes or gifts," Sonia questioned.

"My note said that he gave gifts based on how he thought you would finish, if you had one gift he expected you to die early, if you got two he expected you to die towards the middle, if three then he expected you to last towards the end, and if you got four he thought you would be one of the two left standing," Togami explained.

"Now here's a question who got the four gifts," Junko wondered.

"I got two gifts, a photo, and a football," I answered. I can't let them know that I got the four they will consider me a threat or a mole or something, and I don't need that in this place.

"Can we assume that you aren't lying" mused Togami.

"Really Togami, I could be asking how many gifts you got which is probably one because you're ego will get you killed," Ryoko sounded.

"Plebeian could you please be quiet I don't have time for you," Togami stated waving off the comment.

"PLEBEIAN, PLEBEIAN did you seriously just call me that you rich scum," Ryoko shouted in anger.

"Rich scum how dare you offend the heir to the Togami Corporation," Togami stated in disgust.

"CLASSMATES WE MUST NOT FIGHT, IT ISN'T WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT," Taka yelled trying to calm Ryoko and, Togami down.

"Dude do you always have to yell, we're like five feet away from each other," Complained Kaito.

"Ok, how do I defuse this situation, Kiyotaka stop yelling, Ryoko stop speaking before Togami kills you in your sleep, and Togami just … shut the fuck up," I said trying to stop this from becoming a bar fight.

"Did you just tell me to shut the fuck up," Togami questioned offended at the disrespect to him.

"Yes I did, Teruteru hurry up with that food so Togami will shut up!" I yelled toward the kitchen.

"Of course Ichiro! It's almost done," Teruteru answered.

As this was said Kirumi came out with plates and, asked if she could get some help with the silverware, which Taka and, I got up to help her. After awhile Teruteru came out with a pot filled with a chicken stew that tasted heavenly. After Akane getting fourths and, everyone else either in the middle of seconds or finishing their first we started discussing our situation and what we found out from our search of the school.

"SO WHAT DID WE ALL FINE!" Taka asked the group.

"A whole lot a squat," muttered an irritated Mondo.

"No we actually did find something," an excited Ibuki spoke.

"What did you guys find," Sayaka asked.

"In the bathroom, there was a closet with BROOMS in it," Ibuki stated like an idiot.

"Ibuki not helpful," Twogami wisely asserted.

"Well Ibuki is half right we did find something, we found what our boundaries are", mused Celeste.

"I guess Celeste is right," Mused Sakura.

"Ok so we have a kitchen, dining hall, gym, three classrooms, two bathrooms, and an A.V. room, and a computer lab with it, a laundromat, an incinerator room, an arcade, and lastly a sauna and bathhouse," Kaede summed up.

"I hate to crash your party Kaede darling but the computer lab, bathhouse, and sauna are all locked" mused Junko.

"Now why would he lock them, I mean the only thing that I guess that makes sense which you didn't mention, was the stairs leading upstairs were locked as well," Mused Saihara.

" **I would love to answer that little sleuth** ," The bear said, coming out of no where.

"Ah what are you doing here," exclaimed Aoi.

" **To answer your question of why certain things are locked and, to think you guys liked me** ,"

"Which we don't!" Shouted Hiro.

" **Well, I guess I don't have to answer your guys's question** ,"

"No, if you would forget about Hiro and tell us why the rooms are locked if you would please," Sayaka elegantly stated.

" **Well, how can a bear say no to that, well it takes three trials to unlock each floor but, I decided to give you guys a room on each floor to unlock after each murder** ,"

"Oh, so we get rooms and floors for killing our classmates how fun," Ryoko sarcastically stated.

" **Oh yes very fun for me, but I have to get back to work so I can get buzzy getting your first motive ready** ," Monokuma stated before disappearing again.

"What does he mean by buzzy?" mused Kaede.

"Oh, Gonta thinks it could mean a lot of things, like bees or flies or many other bugs that buzz," Gonta ecstatically replied.

"Gonta I think you're onto something," mused Twogami.

"I have a few ideas of what it could be," I mused.

"Like what Ichiro?" Kirumi questioned.

"Well I think that it has something to do with bugs or possibly worse fears," I answered.

"Now why would you think that Ichiro," Nanami asked.

"Well... let's just say it's a hunch," I replied.

"It's a very wild hunch but a viable one indeed," mused Celeste.

"Well now that I think we are done here I'm going to hit the arcade," exclaimed Hyoko.

Hyoko got up and, left with Chiaki, Kirumi, Hifumi, Tsumugi, and Fujisaki who all got up and, left with her. Others soon followed suit with Byakuya and Ryoma going back to their dorms, Sakura, Nekumaru, Aoi, Akane, Tenko, Leon, Kaito, and Mondo all heading to the gym to train. Others started leaving for their dorms as well which included Fuyuhiko, Peko, Celeste, Kiyo, Nagito, Gundham, Ouma, Kyoko, Maki, Toko, and lastly, Angie all went back to their dorms for one reason or another. Teruteru then offered Miu, Ryoko, and Kaede cooking lessons which they all declined unsurprisingly.

After a few minutes, Ryoko walked up to me with Mikan and Hajime in tow and said "Remember what I told you earlier,"

"Oh yeah you wanted me to help you to improve Mikan's confidence, but why is Hajime here?" I spoke.

"Well, he asked if he could join as he also offered her the same thing," Ryoko explained.

"Huh interesting, so I guess here is my first question which is where do we start, I mean it's not like we are the Ultimate Counselors," I stated.

"Well there is another reason I came to you besides the fact that I know you a little better than the others here, it's that I feel you have the most confidence because of your background," Ryoko explained.

"My background?" I asked, confused at what she was getting at.

"Well yeah as a football player don't you have to be strong not just physically but mentally as well," She explained.

"Well yes,"

"There you go,"

"Ok well, I guess the first thing would be, probably to talk about what happened in the past that made you so unconfident in yourself," I guessed.

"W-w-well as a child m-m-my parents were r-r-really mean, and they b-b-beat me daily for m-m-making mistakes, m-m-my mother and father w-w-were both drunks,"

 _Flashback _

_"Mikan get your ass over here, did you forget to get me some beer from the store."_

 _" Y-y-yes Dad I'm sorry Dad please don't beat me."_

 _"Bitch you know the rules any fuck ups and you get whipped."_

 _WHAP_ _WHAP_ _WHAP_ _WHAP_

 _"Bitch don't ever forget my beer ever again."_

 _"Y-y-yes, dad."_

 _"Better, now go get some beer before your slut mother gets home, or it's another beating except this time it's on the head."_

 _End Flashback_

"Wow Mikan I-I-I don't know what to say except your family is evil, why I oughta tear each of their drunken limbs off and, then feed them to some junkyard dogs," I seethed with anger.

"Now Ichiro let's calm down before you kill somebody," Ryoko said trying to calm me down.

"Heh you don't have to worry about me there, I'm going to kill the bear before I kill anyone here," I affirmed.

"I think we all would," joked Hajime.

"Well I think the first step would be to get you more confident would be speaking to others without the stutter, you may still not be as confident but, it gives the impression that you are. I don't have any specific drills for that which is what I think Ryoko here came to me for, but honestly, if I've learned anything it's that perfect practice makes perfect, which means practice with intent and, be conscious of what you are doing which will equal perfection," I explained.

"T-t-thank you for your help I-I-I am forever grateful," Mikan thanked.

 **Arcade 3:42 PM**

After a while, I decided to hit up the arcade see what was there. I walked in to see Hyoko and, Chiaki battling it out on the dance floor and they were pretty close in the scores. I found a few different games in the arcade, the dancing one like I previously mentioned, as well as two racing games, one of those zombie hunter games, a slot machine, as well as air hockey and that, was it.

"Hey anyone wanna go at it with me in air hockey," I challenged.

"I accept your challenge, good sir," Mused Hifumi.

"I instantly regret this," I muttered under my breath.

We agreed on a score of seven, where I also let Hifumi go first because I wanted to give the guy a chance but, it ended pretty miserably for Hifumi as I scored seven points in probably a record time of two minutes.

"Hey, could someone come over here and give me a challenge," I complained.

"Hey Itchy-ro I'll give you a fucking challenge," Miu shouted.

Fuck "Hey Miu I didn't see you walk in," I said.

"Well, you're going to wish you had as I'm going to cream you in this game," Miu challenged.

Same as I played Hifumi she served first and, we went to seven. I have to admit she wasn't as bad as Hifumi she actually scored once but, I soon put an end to her as I got to seven in about five minutes.

"Ok, can I get Chiaki over here who could possibly put up a fight or could someone run and get Leon," I complained.

"Ichiro I think you need to stop beating everyone at air hockey and, maybe go join Sakura and the group in their training," suggested Fujisaki.

"I might as well take your advice Chihiro, thank you," I thanked Chihiro and, left for the gym.

 **Gym 4:05 PM**

"Ok Tenko not bad but, this time you and, Akane need to work together," mused Sakura.

"Hey, guys mind if I join in," I asked cheerfully.

"No we don't want you here degenerate," Tenko angrily responded.

"Um ok, I'll just go then?" I answered, confused about what just happened.

"No Ichiro it's fine she is just trying to adjust here," Explained Sakura.

"Um ok, so what are we doing?" I questioned.

"Well, you can do conditioning with Nekomaru or fighting class with me," Sakura answered.

"I'll take the fighting option, I need to learn how to beat two tone's head in," I answered enthusiastically, excited to learn something new.

"Although I strongly advise against that, I will allow it when you can get away with it," Sakura replied.

"Alright, so what are we doing in fighting class?" I asked.

"Well, it's basically all of you against me," Sakura responded.

"That sounds either easy or really hard," I replied.

"We shall see what you think after," Sakura mused.

"Alright so I heard what she was telling you guys before, we need to work together, so here's my idea..." Before I could even continue Tenko decided to voice her opinion.

"I don't have to listen to you degenerate," Tenko interrupted.

"Well then do you have a plan," I asked.

"Well I do let's go all out against the Sensei and, beat her," Yelled Akane.

"Um, I think we should put more strategy into this plan of yours," I stated nervously.

"No I agree with her, besides any plan you come up with is bound to fail," Tenko asserted.

"Ok I guess will go with Akane,"

"Alright, Sakura we're Ready!" Yelled Akane.

 **Gym 5:32**

Let's just say the training didn't go well, and yes we had multiple fights with all ending in a loss due to no one listening to all of our options all we did was go head first into a loss. First Akane would get herself face planted then Tenko would get thrown into the ground and, I would try not to get myself punched in the face while the other two tried to recover. Which in my opinion worked out the first time and then it stopped working after I started getting punched a lot. But, due to all of the beatings you take in football games I was able to take all of the body shots and, was able to dodge the shots to the legs ok but, eventually, I was worn down to extinction. We even had an audience from Nekomaru's group, which had a certain baseball player laughing his ass off.

"Come on man you couldn't even land a solid blow," Leon teased.

"Ok, Leon I want you to get up from your seat and, fight anyone sitting in this room," I countered.

"Um yeah my arm is sore so I'm kinda like not able to fight anyone," Leon timidly spoke.

"That's what I thought Leon, I'm hungry let's go get dinner," I said changing the subject.

"Yeah I'm hungry too, and I want doughnuts," Aoi ecstatically said.

"Ok then, since I'm in the mood for fish, I'll be cooking if anyone else wants some," I offered.

"I could go for some fish myself," mused Leon.

"Does anyone have a preference?" I asked.

"How about something small, I don't think many of us are hungry after today," mused Aoi.

"Ok how about some trout, small but very appetizing," I offered.

"Ok, Ichiro let's go see how good you are at cooking" Nekomaru challenged.

Kitchen 6:05 PM

The only people that were in the dining hall was the group that came with me from the gym as well as Ryoko, Mikan, and Hajime who were already there.

"Ok, who is ready for the Ichiro special, of salmon seasoned with rosemary, pepper, squeezed lemon juice, and my own secret seasoning. Bon Appetit," I smiled happily with my dish.

"Wow, Ichiro this is amazing where did you learn to cook like this," shouted Akane.

"Well, my father made fishing rods and, would go fishing every weekend and, he would bring back some fish, he would later teach me how to catch, fillet and, cook fish. I specialize in salmon and, trout but, if you want something else I can do breakfast as well," I explained.

"Huh that's cool Ichiro, man I wish I had you around in my gang," mused Mondo.

"Yeah I'll have to pass on that offer," I said.

We sat and talked for a few hours, a few people came and went like Hiyoko who grabbed a bag of Haribo Gummy Bears and went back to her room with Kirumi. After a while, I excused myself and left for my room to go to bed early.

 **Dorm Room 8:31 PM**

I wanted to hit the hay early because I wanted to be running on all cylinders for the motive tomorrow. I hopped into bed and put my earbuds in and started listening to Airplanes by B.o.B and, I fell asleep almost immediately, but what I saw in my dream seemed nearly like a memory.

 **Crit Fail** **Thanks for the advice.**

 **Another chapter done thank you all for reading my story**


	5. Panic Room Ch2

**Another rewritten chapter for you guys hope you enjoy**

 **Ichiro's POV**  
 **Dreamland 10:05 PM**

What I saw was almost to real like it was a memory, I was standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy with Ryoko, who was wearing her usual set of clothes which included a pair of black skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with L.O. on it which was our old school's initials, she also wore on top of that a blue unzipped track jacket. But, her clothing isn't the subject of the dream it was that I wasn't standing in my own shoes per say, and I was floating above the both of us and, I was wearing the same clothes I was wearing now and I had an AirPod in one ear but what was also odd is that I could still hear my music playing in the background. I couldn't hear what we were saying but it didn't look too exciting. We were now walking through the gate in front of the school where we walked up to the steps to the school where we were immediately greeted by Taka who actually looked happy and, not pissed off but, Teddy Two Tone decided it was time to wake me up. I learned something that night, dreams are too short

 **Ryoko's POV**  
 **Ryoko's Dorm 7:00 AM**

I woke up to the sound of Monokuma screeching,

"Rise and shine my little hostages, I want you all in the gym ASAP for a certain someone's punishment," He screeched.

"Ugh I wonder what that means, sounds like the motive he mentioned," I grumbled to myself.

I got out of bed and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed and, walked out and, ran into Togami of all people I had to run into.

"Hey, Togami," I greeted him.

"..."

"The silent treatment ok then," I said, annoyed with him.

"Hmm,"

"Hmm, what?" I asked.

"I'm saying hmm because I am trying to analyze the situation that will soon transpire," Togami explained.

"I think we will have to wait and, see before you can analyze anything," I stated.

"I guess we will," He agreed.

 **Gym 7:32 AM**

 **Ryoko POV**

After the last of us strolled into the gym we all turned our attention to a giant box that had a really loud buzzing sound and, it was covered by a giant black curtain.

"Hello boys in girls it's time for the very first motive, today one of you will be subjected to what you fear the most," Monokuma explained.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kaito.

"What I mean is that one of you has a fear of bees and, I'm going to be exploiting that today," As he said that he started pulling down the curtain revealing bees of all shapes and sizes, ranging from the honey bee all the way to the deadly wasp.

"Now who may that person be you ask well look around who has the most fear in their eyes, who is quaking in their shoes, who is sweating up a storm right now," Monokuma egged on.

We all started glancing around, and we all looked nervous except for the usual suspects like Togami, but one person caught my eye that surprised even me. I leaned over to the person in question and asked them if it was them.

"It's you isn't it?" I asked

No one heard me but they gave a slight nod indicating it was them that this punishment was meant for, but they did the last thing that I expected them to do, they started to walk forward and, then they said

"Monokuma lets get this shit over with," He grumbled.

"Ah there is my fearless athlete or should I say, fearful athlete," Monokuma quipped. A lot of us were shocked that of all people to have a known fear it would be Ichiro.

"Should have seen that coming he's ticked the bear off the most so far," muttered Togami

"Dude of all things to be scared of, bees?" Kazuici said confused.

"Hey everyone's got their fear!" I shouted.

"Everyone just leave and, enjoy your day I'll be fine," Ichiro said waving everyone away. Ichiro then slowly crawled into the small hole that opened to a small glass tunnel that then led to just big enough box to sit in.

"Ichiro I will bring you food later ok," I offered.

"Ok but, just leave me to my hell" Ichiro mused

"But, I want to stay here with you too though," I complained.

"No the bear wants me to despair not you, and I won't give him what he wants so move along now," He smiled.

"Ugh fine but I will be back for your lunch," I compromised.

"Ok that's fine but no coming in here until then," He agreed.

 **Ichiro's POV**  
 **Torture Box 8:04 AM**

Ok so this is honestly really bad and, scary for me, I mean seriously how did he know about my fear of bees. I kept that a secret for years. I need a distraction, ok music do your job. Huh, Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts, that's an old one. The music started playing through my head

 _Life's like a road that you travel on_  
 _When there's one day here and the next day gone_  
 _Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_  
 _Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_  
 _There's a world outside every darkened door_  
 _Where blues won't haunt you anymore_  
 _Where brave are free and lovers soar_  
 _Come ride with me to the distant shore_  
 _We won't hesitate_  
 _To break down the garden gate,_

I quickly dozed off somehow with all the buzzing in my ear but, I did and my punishment just became more bearable.

 **Makoto's POV**  
 **Kitchen 8:43**

"Hey guys maybe we should bring Ichiro breakfast," I said being my kind self.

"Yeah we should he hasn't had anything yet, Teruteru is there any eggs and, bacon left?" Kaito asked.

"Yes there is Kaito, I kept an extra serving for him," Teruteru smiled handing Kaito the dish.

"Here I'll bring it to him," I offered.

"I'll go with you Makoto," Ryoko offered.

"No Ryoko I think it's better if we go, you guys may be friends but, he asked for you not to come back until lunch and, I think it's best that you respect that" Kaito mused.

"But,"

"No but's," Kaito said.

"Fine," She complied.

 **Hallway 9:00AM**  
 **Makoto's POV**

"So Kaito why did you decide to go with me, I mean I don't think me or you have that good of a connection," I thought allowed.

"Well I want to become better friends with you and Ichiro, we are both optimistic and I and Ichiro are both into sports and, he seems to like working out," Kaito explained.

"Huh, I never thought that anyone would reach out to me, I mean I'm just so average compared to everyone else," I gaped.

"No, you have a great quality that makes you above average, your so optimistic it's definitely been a great way to keep spirits up," Kaito exclaimed.

"Well I guess but, I'm still just so average in every other way,"

"Well you are shorter than the average man," Kaito joked.

"Oh be quiet," I responded while smiling. We continued their walk down to the gym in silence.

 **Gym/Torture Room 10:08**  
 **Makoto's POV**

"Hey, Ichiro we brought you some breakfast," Kaito shouted.

"Huh," was all Ichiro could muster after what seemed like he had just woken up from a nap, he then quickly but discreetly moved his hands like he was hiding something but it was hardly noticeable for most people.

"Ichiro how's it going you seem a bit out of it," Kaito asked also noticing the boy's tiredness.

"Oh yeah as soon as you guys left I kinda passed out from fear, my facade or something just kinda wore off and, I kinda had a panic pass out I guess," He answered.

"Huh, I guess we all handle fear in different ways," Kaito responded.

"So what did you guys bring me?" He asked.

"Bacon and, eggs fresh from Teruteru's kitchen," I said trying to be cheery.

"Tell Teruteru I say thanks, put it in that slot in the door right there," He said pointing to a slot inside the door that would allow Ichiro to get food. Makoto proceeded to put the dish into the slot and, then Ichiro quickly scooped it up and gulped it down.

"Man I was hungry, thanks," He said thanking us.

"Hey your welcome man anytime," Kaito said.

"We never really got a chance to talk much and, as much as this is probably not the best time, I wanted to ask you a couple questions if that is alright with you of course," Kaito asked.

"Why not anything to keep me from thinking about this hell," Ichiro laughed.

"So when did you become scared of bees?" Kaito asked. Honestly, I was curious too because he seemed like the type to be fearless.

"Well I guess I always have been scared of them ever since I was a little kid, they scared the shit out of me, their faces look like they are staring into your soul ready to rip you apart and, their body looks so weird, I get goosebumps just thinking about it but, I think this glass box has something to do with that. And that buzz it scares the shit out of me, it gives me this creepy crawly feeling every time and the stinger, that thing hurts like hell, it literally feels like you got stabbed with a shank, I've always been afraid and I never like to admit it and, it's because my dad is always disappointed when I can't face it, it's the one thing I couldn't conquer and I hate that about my self," He explained.

"Well that was well descriptive but, hey everyone has their weakness," I said trying to console him.

"Yeah, I guess," He said not fully convinced.

"So football of all sports especially and an American one too, why American football over normal Japanese sports?" Kaito asked.

"Well I always liked baseball but, I couldn't get my heart into not as much as football, I was never good with your kind of football and, couldn't make a three-point shot in basketball so there weren't many sports left. My dad took me on a business trip to America when I was eleven we watched a football game it was a Seahawks and, Rams game I remember it like it was yesterday. But anyway, my Dad decided to stay in America and I tried out for the local team, turns out I had a real knack for it and I would play in any position that they needed me in, I preferred lesser recognized positions because I didn't want to be recognized for something that my whole team helped to accomplish but, I was still asked to be in those highlight reel type of positions even though I hated the recognition but, I still loved playing," Ichiro explained.

"Huh, interesting last question, Kaito here thinks you lift weights a lot and work out a lot is that true?" I asked.

"Well I kinda have to, playing football requires you to be strong and, fast so I have to be in the gym a lot and, I have to run a lot to stay in shape, I prefer to run but I hate lifting, I do it to get better but I just don't like doing it, I could work out with you guys if you don't mind, I don't think I can take another session of getting destroyed by Sakura," Ichiro explained.

"Hey that wasn't your fault your team just didn't back you up," Kaito reassured.

"I guess but, I could have tried to beat her one on one," Ichiro reflected.

"Ichiro don't beat yourself up it won't help, anyway Nekomaru has been itching to get his hands on you so he can train you," Kaito smiled.

 _Flashback_  
 _Kaito's POV_

 _"Man that kid can sure fight and, he isn't even the ultimate boxer or anything," Nekomaru smirked._

 _"Yeah he is doing well against a giant like Sakura, isn't she the ultimate martial artist or something," Leon said._

 _"Yep, he is putting up a fight but, I don't think he'll last much longer Sakura has got great endurance," Nekomaru guessed._

 _"I don't know if he seems to be doing well and, he doesn't seem to be running short of breath either," Aoi spoke._

 _"Yeah it looks like it, I need to figure out more about this kid he sure could be great, besides I don't know much about football so I don't know what I'm working with strength or speed wise but, it will be a new challenge for me and maybe for him too," Nekomaru smiled._

 _*End Flashback_

"Yeah the guy wants to train you bu,t I guess there really isn't any more to say really, talk to you later I guess," Kaito said

"Yeah sure I'll see you guys," Ichiro waved. Kaito and, I left the room feeling that we had become closer to each other and, have become better friends with Ichiro after that conversation

 **Gym/Torture Room 10:57 AM**

 **Ichiro's POV**

Well, they are gone sadly but that was a good conversation and, I guess that gives me an open door to a training regimen now I guess, but now it's time to pop the headphones back in. Let's see what I have to relax to, oh Bend the Knee by NetnoBody, I didn't even know you could put his songs on here, well time to let the lyrics fly through me as I do before games.

Took an L, but turned my losses into learning  
In the end, I'm earning, sub count fucking turning,

I slowly began to doze off during the music as it was going on but, these final lyrics finally allowed me to sleep,

Bend the knee, call you Jon Snow (call you Jon Snow)  
Bend the knee, tame your ego  
Bend the knee, call you Jon Snow(Jon Snow)  
Bend the knee, tame your ego!

With that last lyric, I managed to pass out again.

 **Location: Unknown**  
 **1:15PM**  
 **POV: Unknown**

"God fucking damn it, this is supposed to be a punishment and a motive but if our main target is fucking sleeping and not even caring then how the fuck is this a motive," Person A spoke.

"Well, he is more level headed and strong-willed than most of the others it will take a while before you can break him," Person B explained.

"Yeah you will have to whittle him down little by little," Person C thought allowed.

"Yes, I have noticed that and I was hoping to create an example of him, not just to hope to break him in one shot, but to knock Ichiro down from his pedestal slowly, from what I've learned the key is to knock him down slowly in the places where it hurts the most and it also helps that he has his condition to,"

 **Arcade 1:45 PM**  
 **Ryoko's POV**

Should I go and check on him, no I'll wait, Makoto and Kaito just did but what if he is scared, no he is strong in the head, I'll play a game or something get him off my mind.

"Hey Hyoko want to play in that dance game over there," I asked.

"Yeah why not, I'll beat you just like the rest," She replied.

A cocky little girl isn't she "Well whatever you say Hyoko but, don't count me out, I am a pretty good dancer," I smirked.

"Yeah yeah," She said waving off the comment.

We both got on one of the two dancing games and, we selected our music and difficulty which was some random Japanese pop song and hard difficulty. We both danced away throwing trash talk left and right at the other but, eventually, Hyoko came out on top with a score of three hundred and I walked away with a score of two hundred and fifty-three.

"Not bad lover girl but I still won," She teased.

"Lover girl what does that mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just the way you acted with Ichiro that's all," She smiled waving aside the comment.

"We are just friends Hyoko," I said denying the claim.

"No friends react like they are about to cry when their friend is about to go through fear they usually laugh or tell their friend to suck it up," Hiyoko explained.

"Well yeah but, I react a little differently than you do," I clarified.

"Oh be quiet, we both know you have at least a small crush on him anyone with a brain can see that," She pressed on.

"You are reading too far into things," I spoke.

"Ok we will see then," She replied. I decided that it was time to check on Ichiro and, bring him some lunch I left for the kitchen to make him a sandwich and, then I would go and see him.

 **Location: Unknown**  
 **3:09 PM**  
 **POV: Unknown**

"Do you think it's time we give him a good scare?" Person B asked.

"Hmm maybe, turn up buzzing volume and make them fly around him and attempt to break the glass," Person C thought.

"Yes, I love it," Person A replied.

 **Torture Box 3:10 PM**  
 **Ichiro's POV**

"Huh what the fuck is going on," I said drowsily.

The buzzing was extremely intense if it wasn't for the box my eardrums would have blown up, and they were now swirling around and trying to break the glass, it was extremely terrifying, to say the least. I couldn't cower in a corner and I couldn't crawl up into a ball and hide and, my music wouldn't even be able to block out the sound even at max volume maybe if I got a loud song or something like I don't know It's My Life by Bon Jovi or We Will Rock You by Queen.

"Ugh god dammit why the fuck did it have to be bees why not a bunch or rabid puppy dogs at least I can hit them without them dodging every attempt to hit them and, at least flies can't fight back"

"Man this is hell ok please be Bon Jovi I will forever be grateful if you give me Bon Jovi," I pleaded and, the I pod granted my wish by playing my desired song.

"Yes, Bon Jovi thank you, now time to doze off like I did the last two times," I smiled to myself knowing I was making the bear angry. was slowly falling asleep knowing that Monokuma must be pissed by this point but someone's yelling decided to keep me from falling into my slumber.

"Ichiro wake up the bees are acting crazy!"

 **Well that's it hope you enjoyed and, don't forget to reveiw**


	6. Panic Room Ch3

**Thanks to Hopps for rewriting this chapter hope you all enoyed it and I hope to keep turning out theses rewrites along with Hopps.**

 **Torture Room 3:20 PM**

 **Ryoko's POV**

"Ichiro the bees are swarming!" The mass of insects have seemingly covered bare arms and are moving up and down. Where they leave new empty skin, another bee or two or three usually takes it place, reddening the skin it lands on.

"I am very well aware of that Ryoko," Ichiro replies all too calmly. He doesn't even flinch but somehow I can see the fear in his widening eyes.

"Well don't just sit there, get out!" I shout in panic.

"Kinda hard when the door is locked and it's the size of a doggy door, and you know I have to remain here."

"Well...try at least!" I hesitate before almost slamming my fist against the door but hesitate, fearing that I'll further anger the bees if they sense an added weight on the wall.

"Already have," he replies in a monotone voice. "It doesn't work."

"Well did you try-" I start to say as I gesture up at the ceiling.

"Yes, tried that, and everything else you can think of."

 **Ichiro's POV**

I didn't try at all to get out, it was pretty much pointless. Am I scared? Yes. Am I going to show it? I'm not trying to at least.

 **Ryoko's POV**

"Well I guess I could just sit here and give you your lunch, or," I start as I hold out the last word. "I could just eat it right now in front of you," I offer. The bees around him move in a way that I assume to be reacting to his discomfort or anger.

"How about you don't, and give me the food now and maybe the bees will settle down. They are definitely getting quieter though but they are moving way more than I would like," he grunts.

"Okay, but I need the magic words." I bring the sandwich closer to his door and he makes a feeble grab to it.

"Please, may I have a sandwich?" he politely asks.

"Even in the pits of danger, our all american gentleman still remembers his manners. I'm sure daddy would be proud," I comment aloud.

"Could you slide the sandwich through the door now please? Thanks."

"Hey, no need to be patronizing," I reply in mock hurt.

I proceeded to slide the sandwich into the sliding glass door and even with the swarm of bees surrounding him, he was able to scarf it down like there was no tomorrow. Well, maybe there wouldn't be a tomorrow for us all.

"Sorry," he begrudgingly apologize. "I'm just hungry and annoyed at the moment with these pests.

"Hey... no problem. That bear is getting on everyone's nerves. So when do you think he will let you out?" I inquire.

"Probably tomorrow morning, assuming he wants to inflict despair onto everyone he needs to 'punish' nearly everyone, not just the old american me."

"Yah but he seems to not like you in particular."

"I know, but I have had a lot of people not like me for my personality- teachers especially. I can see it in their faces- they want to give me that F but they can't because I always get enough of the right answers. That and somehow I'm usually stuck with the controversial teachers already in enough flack so they want to look nice."

"Or it's because they know who your dad was and they wouldn't want to mess with his son? Or his lawyer mother?" I say with a bit of bite.

"Oh," he muses. "That's it isn't it?" Realization dawns on his face as he puts on a lowly smile.

"Yah it is."

We were there in silence for a while, unsure how to continue. The two of us have taken to playing a very slow game of sticks when the big bug lover strolls in the room with a gentle tiptoe.

"Oh hi friends, Gonta hopes you are well," Gonta introduces.

"Ah, hi Gonta, how are you?" I greet back

"Gonta is well thank you Ryoko. But I can't say the same for our friend Ichiro from the look of it." Gonta casts a sad look over at Ichiro, who has managed to sit up straighter and is pulling something of a smile.

"Oh Gonta I am fine the bees can't hurt me much more," Ichiro says slowly.

"But this is your worst fear how are you acting so calm?" I exclaim frustratedly.

"I can manage. I mean when a three hundred pound man comes after you, that's when you get scared, and I'm usually on the other end of that," he notes quietly.

"But wouldn't that be Ichiro's worst fear?" Gonta asks innocently

"Well... no. It's part of the job description for my talent, so I can't be scared of that if I'm doing it and the heat of the moment is different than this," it seems like he's rehearsed this response over and over.

"Oh ok but Gonta have second question too, why are you afraid of bees they are our friends?"

"I would rather not divulge into that answer with you, and I don't want to give the full story to you like I did with Kaito and Makoto but to sum it up, they creep me out and I have had more than one bad experience with them."

"But bees pollinate flowers and give us hunny"

"Yes, I know...but wasps and hornets give little, and even bees give a little sting if you mess up how you greet them. It's not enough to say I don't like them?" Ichiro says, getting frustrated

"Gonta sorry. Gonta will teach you to love bugs when you get out."

"If you get me to not be afraid of bees then I will personally give you an eighth of my life's savings?"

"Why would you give Gonta your life's savings?"

"It's a figure of speech, it basically means that you can't change the way I think-now or ever."

"Oh, but why could Gonta not change your mind"

"Because my mind has been made up for about twelve years now."

"Oh well Gonta sorry for your loss then."

"What loss big guy?"

"Your loss of potential friendship with our yellow and black friends."

"There are millions of them all over the world, they don't need a jock muscle like me."

"Gonta is sorry to say that it may be too late, they already look like they like you."

"You know Gonta," I interject. "I think Ichiro is in good hands. You just have a nice element to you."

"Gonta always wants to be gentle and nice when dealing with bugs and new friends," Gonta says simply.

"Am I okay to head off for a while?" I glance at Ichiro, who nods gingerly, and Gonta, who nods excitedly. "You guys have fun now."

 **Kitchen 4:32 PM**

 **Makoto POV**

Now that most of us have spread out through the school, I wandered into the kitchen to grab myself a snack. Like Monokuma said, the cafeteria was well stocked with food of all different sorts and accounted for a lot of our allergies, assuming we had some. The kitchen was high tech but approachable and still retained a lot of simplistic use. I go to the fridge and find ham and cheese. Next to the fridge is a breadbox/toaster with options for light, mild, medium, brown, and dark.

I'm vaguely aware of someone stepping behind me as I put the bread in the toaster in a medium brown setting. I'm setting up the ham and cheese on a plate when I feel a mischievous tap on my shoulder. "Hey who is that?"

"It's me silly," a high pitched girly voice said. She giggled a little and I could instantly tell who it was.

"Oh it's only you, Sayaka," I say without turning around.

"What do you mean it's only me? Don't you mean it's just you and I?" She asks, as if she's almost insulted.

"W-w-what do you mean Sayaka?"

"No the question is what do you mean Makoto…" I turned around to see her with an intense blue gaze aimed a if it was directly at my heart. I begin trembling for moment before a big grin breaks on her face. "Ha-hah! Got you! Just kidding, I scared you there, didn't I?" In the blink of an eye she turns from petrifyingly horrific to friendly.

"Yes you did Sayaka you sure did," I stuttered.

"Well since it is just us why don't we sit down in the dining room after I've made myself a sandwich? We can spend some time catching up."

"That sounds like a great idea Sayaka." She skips off to grab a premade egg salad sandwich and some toppings. She puts them on quickly and gestures to me just as I place my cheese and ham on my sandwich.

"Let's go Naegi-kun," Sayaka beckons. I grabbed my sandwich and followed Sayaka to a circular table with five seats that was placed towards the back of the dining hall.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I ask as I begin nibbling through my sandwich.

"I want to talk about so of the others, and who you believe we can trust," Sayaka says. "I haven't really gotten the chance to do this."

"Well are you sure you wanna do that? Ideas run and they leave other ideas in its wake, including paranoia."

"Ok, why not just the people we have talked to after the meet and greet?" Sayaka brings up.

"I guess that works, well I have had conversations with Kaito, Ichiro, Kaede, and Hajime," I note.

"Well what do you think of them?" She probes.

"Well Kaito is definitely a little loud, but an all around good guy. He does seem a little rash when it comes to decisions. Ichiro is someone who I think is a little all over in personality, one minute he is joking the next, sarcastic. Though I think his jokes are usually sarcastic, and then he is serious or somewhat depressed the next, but his heart seems to be in the right place and I had my conversation with him when he was in the cage," I ramble.

"So they are both a bit of an emotional train ride and they may need to be taken with a little caution?" She starts to ask. "But their hearts are in the right place and they give the impression that they will do the right thing of something does happen, does that sum them up?"

"I would say so."

"So what about Kaede and Hajime?"

"Kaede is a ball of fun so to speak. She is always happy and she seems reliable. Like the last two, she has a good heart but she seems like the type of person to get attached easily. Not that that's a bad thing but she could turn bad if she gets connected to someone and they die," I say.

"That doesn't sound like your optimistic self."

"I know but it is true and I don't think that we know her enough to write her off from that," I say.

"Ok what about Hajime?"

"Well he seems to be the cold and analytical type of person-like Togami-but he has some kindness and happiness in him, like Kaede in a sense, so he could be nice to have around," I continue.

"So he is a nice Togami is what you are trying to say?"

"Yes Sayaka, now I've told you what I think of some of the others I think it's time for you to share I mean it is only fair"

"Of course Naegi, I have had talks with Ibuki, Leon, Tenko, Teruteru, and Ryoko," she rattles off.

"So what do you think of Ibuki"

"To sum her up could either take forever or two seconds but all in all she is a nutcase who can be funny or an idiot, she definitely loves music but she can't sing but she doesn't think that. I consider her a loose cannon that could be used for good but could be steered the wrong way by anyone with evil intentions"

"Ok that's not really optimistic but I guess it is true"

"Yah it isn't but it needs to be said, but next is Leon, Leon is definitely a jock he seems like the guy who wants to take advantage of girls and he even said it to a few of the guys, he also hates baseball and wants to go into the punk genre of music which I think he will fail in but that's his decision. He is also a bit unpredictable in my opinion, he seems to be paranoid which could lead to him going to despair or it could keep him from dying"

"Again rather descriptive of you but not optimistic"

"Yah yah Makoto but you wanted to know my opinions on the others and I'm giving them to you"

At this moment a few of my classmates entered the dining room. This group consisted of Sakura, Tenko, Asahina, and Akane.

"Man what a work out am I right sensei?" Akane asked.

"Yes Akane it was a very tiring workout" Sakura answered.

"Hey guys you wanna sit with us" Sayaka asked.

"Oh hi guys how are you"?" Aoi asked, perky as ever. "We'll join y'all. So what were you guys talking about" Aoi continued.

"Oh we were just catching up, because we haven't seen each other in about a year" Sayaka lied

"Oh that's nice, but why are you hanging out with this degenerate? Why not be with us Sayaka" Tenko asked. Tenko is still going to need some effort in getting used to.

"Because we are friends Tenko that's why" Sayaka answered, bitterness entering her voice for the first time in our conversation.

"But he is a degenerate" Tenko countered.

"A very nice degenerate at that Tenko" Sayaka clapped back. "And that's only if you define Degenerate as being a hell of a lot nicer than you!"

"Ooooook guys why don't we all settle down now, hehe" I mused.

"I agree with Makoto we should all settle down here" Sakura agreed. The silence was thick afterwards. Sayakaa left within five minutes. I joined her shortly after.

 **Ryoma's Room 6:05 PM**

 **Mastermind POV**

There was a knock at Ryoma's door, quiet at first but it got a little louder like they really wanted in. Ryoma got up to go answer, and by that time the knocking had stopped but when Ryoma opened the door all he found was a note reading

 _Dear Ryoma_

 _I would like us to meet in the dining hall at around one o clock at night after the second torture is announced to discuss some things that only I want to talk to you about in private,_

 _Sincerely an admirer_

"Huh interesting I wonder who this kid is but is it wise to even go. Probably not but I'll bring my gift I guess as protection and I'll go a bit later than one so I can try and get the jump on them when they are tired and anxious" Ryoma surmised.

Hours Later in the Kitchen

 **9:30 PM**

 **Mastermind POV**

"Ok just need a decent knife and there we go, this will do"

"Hey who ever is in there could you grab me some of those Gummy Bears, they are in the cupboard" Hiyoko yelled through the door.

"Oh Shit, of course Hiyoko, I'll get them"

 **Torture Room 9:59 PM**

 **Ichiro's POV**

"Ok boys and girls it's time for bed but don't let the bed bugs kill you," Monokuma said through the invasive intercom.

"This is going to be a long night," I sighed.

"Not just for you but for me too," Ryoko noted

"Just lock your door and you'll be fine," I said dismissively through the box.

"Yah and you have a free pass tonight," Ryoko said sardonically.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better" I sarcastically mused. The bees around me begin buzzing loudly and mercifully I'm not getting stung. Good thing I'm not allergic or anything.

"Oh like you have a problem with that," she said, a mix of what I assume to be Jealously and something else going through her mouth.

"Welp, you better get going. Like the teddy bear version of Two Face said don't let the bed bugs kill you"

"Yah yah" She dismissed. "It's not like they will catch me."

I muse on her last words for a couple of minutes before retreating into my thoughts, staring into a bee as it hovers around my face. This is going to be a long night.


	7. Panic Room Ch4

**Sup everyone I know I'm like six months late but my IRL life has been extremely busy sorry I guess so** **honestly I had no time to write and if I did I just wasn't motivated, anyway review like and bookmark because that sure helps my self-esteem and keeps me motivated to keep writing knowing that you guys like what I'm putting out so anyway let's get on to chapter eleven shall we. Also important A/N at end of chapter.**

 **Ichiro's POV 7:00 AM**

 **"Rise and shine my sweeties it's time for another fear to be announced, Ichiro you may now get out of the box, everyone must be there in the next ten minutes or a punishment will be brought upon you"**

"Ugh finally I'm free of this barren box" I mumbled to myself

I was successfully able to get out of the box and directly to the left of me there was a different box probably holding the next person's fear. Like last time the box was covered with a tarp preventing anyone from seeing what was inside, meanwhile, my box contained nothing which was also odd because I didn't hear anything last night but then again I am a heavy sleeper so who knows. I crawled out of the box, wanting to get breakfast I was about ready to leave for the dining hall but before I could, Ishimaru one of my least favorite people here showed up.

"HELLO CLASSMATE HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE MORNING"

"Great," I said rolling my eyes

Ishimaru not catching the eye roll continues with his annoying voice by saying.

"WELL THAT'S GREAT CLASSMATE, AH AND HERE COME SOME MORE OF OUR CLASSMATES"

As Ishimaru said that Sakura, Aoi, and Tenko all walked in and was followed by Kirumi, Kyoko, and Hyoko soon after. After about ten minutes the last of our classmates had walked in. Many had nervous looking faces others more stoic or brave, while I just didn't care because I finished my punishment so why should I be scared.

 **"Hello students of Hopes Peak Academy, last time Ichiro got punished with his fear of bees, this time we are going to be bringing to life someone else's fear of not being able to help others, I guess"**

At that point there were only about four people who would possibly have that fear I thought, but that was based solely on talents and personalities that I remember from the introductions, my best guess would be either Makoto or Kirumi, but as I was thinking the box's curtain was taken off and was revealed to hold nothing inside of it, which left many of us confused about what the purpose of the box was or what the fear really was.

 **"Kirumi Tojo it's your time to face your fear of not being able to help others"**

As soon as the announcement was made Kirumi stepped forward and like last time with me he placed Kirumi inside the box and locked the door. But unlike last time there wasn't a mini box to keep her safe, instead she just had to stay in the box which was about the size of a small bedroom, so she wasn't cramped.

"MISS TOJO ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE, DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?" Taka yelled

Kirumi didn't reply it just seemed like she mouthed the word "what". This left many confused but Kyoko was able to figure it out pretty quickly.

"The glass is soundproof isn't it" Kyoko observed

 **"Of course my dear detective, you were always the sharpest one of the class"**

Huh why does he think she is the sharpest in the class but she is the Ultimate Detective so maybe he is just assuming she is the sharpest, but you never know.

 **"The walls are soundproof because her fear is unable to help others or assist them, therefore, she isn't allowed to verbally help so, solution soundproof glass and all paper will be burned when entering the box she isn't allowed to write either"**

"Huh you really went above and beyond didn't you" Celeste mused

 **"Of course, you got to entertain don't you"**

Entertain what does he mean by that I mean who is he entertaining in this damn school, us? These questions are starting to pile up, I can tell that this bear is hiding something important and this may possibly have to do with my sudden blackout on the plane and my change in clothing because I was only wearing a pair of shorts and T-shirt on that plane. But I may just be reading way to far into things

"What do you plan to accomplish bear by doing all of this," I asked

 **"To put it bluntly my dearest student, I want murder, betrayal, and despair. That is what I want"**

"But why us, I mean what have we done" I questioned

 **"Because why not, you ask way too many questions, maybe if you paid attention and stopped asking questions then maybe you will find out"**

That was an odd answer, he definitely was avoiding the question I hit something there, I'll have to confront him later. But that will have to happen at a later date since the bear just decided to leave before I could continue questioning, so after the recent gathering, most of us decided to leave the gym only those closest to Kirumi stayed, which oddly were Hyoko, Sonia and Taka, all three were trying to find a way to communicate to Kirumi. But they were failing miserably. I decided to leave get some breakfast and then do a little investigating and since I only really had one friend and she was doing a poor job of hiding it, I felt investigating alone was best.I left to the cafeteria around the same time a few others were, namely Leon and Mondo both jock types if I remember correctly.

"Hey Ichiro what's up, wanna join us for breakfast," Leon asked

"Thanks, Leon but I was just hoping to grab a quick bite to eat, and then head back to my room"

"Aw come on man join us bros, I mean it looks like you don't have many friends" Mondo offered

"Well I was locked in a box for 24 hours, but I guess you're right. I guess I could join you guys" I mused

"That's the spirit" Mondo hollered

Not wanting to be rude I decided to join them, besides Mondo is right I do need some friends if I'm going to survive this ordeal.

"So what did I miss while I was in the box," I asked trying to find out if I missed anything important

"Well I mean not much, Sakura and Nekomaru started a workout group where most of the athletes workout. I think you worked out with them once before, getting shoved in that box and all" Leon recalled

"Yes I did work out with them once it wasn't pleasant really, mainly because Akane doesn't understand teamwork and Tenko hates men"

"Yah she really hates us guys for some reason" Mondo mused

"So anything else important, like any rumors or relationships like anything of that such" I asked

"Well I believe there is rumor about Kirumi used to serve Hyoko, Sonia, and Taka at one point, and I believe even Togami, and Sayaka and Makoto knew each other before this" Leon answered

"Huh that explains why Hyoko, Sonia, and Taka all stayed with her" I mused

"Anyway, since we are on the topic of rumors are there any rumors about me"

"Well there are few most concerning your talent, Togami thinks you are an American and a few others believe you and Ryoko were either dating or really good friends before this" Leon answered again

"I did live in America for a while but my nationality is Japanese and as for Ryoko we just clicked I guess you could say, before I was put in the box"

"What do you mean by clicked huh? Mondo asked half jokingly

"Oh it's nothing like a boyfriend and girlfriend type thing we just connected because of how much effort and work it takes to be good at our respective talents" I responded

"Oh, that's coo I guess, l anyway it was nice talking to you man" Mondo said, declaring that the conversation was over

We said our goodbyes and I left to conduct my investigation of the school while the other two left for the gym to see if they could play some basketball.

The school was arranged like this going from left to right I guess the dining hall and kitchen is on the far left of the school and a little ways down there was the classrooms and across from those the bathrooms. Down from there was the nurses office and in the middle of the floor was the gym and then further down more towards the dorms were the AV Room and Computer Lab. Directly next to the dorms were the laundromat and the incerator oddly but I guess they had no where else to put it, then the arcade was what bridges the male and female dorms.

I started with the classrooms since I had previously investigated them with my old investigation group on the first day. They were all basically the same with five rows with six desks in each. No classroom had any sort of textbook, pamphlet or any sort of writing utensil. I figured the bear had more than likely cleared everything out of here, so we couldn't learn what was happening in the real world or learn who the bear really is but you never know what the bear has planned.

I then went to the bathrooms, although I didn't expect to find much accept for the closet of brooms Ibuki mentioned a couple days ago, but I was hoping to find something else the others had missed. I came to find that Ibuki wasn't as dumb as I thought, there was only brooms in the boys bathroom although I can't say the same about the girls as I can't investigate in there without Tenko killing me. I then decided to move on to the nurses office where I bumped into Mikan,

"Oh hey Mikan what's up"

"N-nothing much really"

"I notice that stutter is going away, I guess Ryoko and Hajime, helping you out has definitely helped your confidence level"

"Thanks Ichiro, that's v-very k-kind of you to say"

"No problem Mikan, anyway I was just conducting my own personal investigation around the school, and I thought I would come in here and see what this place has"

"Well I mean there really I-isn't that much, Its o-only Advil, bandages, and some stuff for colds, b-but that's about it"

"Well that makes my day easier, anyway why were you in here in the first place?"

"I was going through inventory, looking to see if anything has gone missing that I h-haven't accounted for, I have been keeping i-inventory everyday to keep my m-mind off of this ordeal and I think it h-helps everyone here if I do that"

"That's great Mikan, if you don't mind me asking has anyone been in here asking about what's in here"

"W-well yah Kyoko, Byakuya, Twogami, and Kiyo all came in here looking to see what was in the c-cabinets"

"Did any of the by chance ask for anything specific or say anything odd"

"W-well only Kiyo asked for anything specific"

"If you don't mind me asking what was that specific item"

"I-it was sleeping drugs, he said he has been having trouble sleeping and was hoping some sleeping drug of some sort would be here"

"Huh, ok thanks for giving me that info"

"N-no problem Ichiro" She said smiling as I waved and walked away.

That's a little suspicious in my opinion, and it also doesn't help that Kiyi irks me out but he could legitimately have a sleeping problem, like the saying goes innocent until proven guilty.

I then continued to the gym where Kirumi's punishment was currently being held, I knew Leon and Mondo may be here playing some pickup basketball. As I walked in I saw Aoi dunking on Mondo which I found surprising. As I walked in Mondo waved and gestured for me to join them, deciding that my investigation could wait and decided to get my mind off things. It was previously four versus five and they needed an extra player so I joined Mondo's team. The team's were split up like this, Mondo, Leon, Nekomaru, Kaito and myself versus Aoi, Tenko, Sakura, Ryoko, and Akane. Keebo and Gonta were both watching from the sidelines due to their lack of knowledge of basketball, and Kirumi was sadly watching from her cage.

We decided to play half court due to Kirumi's box being sorta in the way, anyway we decided to play till twenty one, first one there wins simple. The boys were losing five to eleven but since I join the girls let us restart the game. It was a relatively even matchup but Aoi was an extremely good basketball player, but I also knew how to play and because of my pure athleticism alone I was able to score a lot against their team. But Aoi was doing the same to us, so when the score was fifteen to thirteen girls I decided to make some changes,

"Nekomaru you are on Sakura, Mondo you are on Akane, Kaito you are Tenko, Leon you are on Ryoko and I'll take Aoi."

After that switch both me and Aoi scored less but because of some height, speed, and skill mismatches my teammates were able to score more points but that went for them also but not as much, since Aoi was locked down more and Ryoko's speed was in better containment that helped, but Tenko had more speed than Kaito which allowed her to make some easy layups and Akane could sometimes jump over Mondo's head if he wasn't ready for it, but we were able to make a come back and win it twenty one to twenty. I shook hands with all but Tenko, because she was still sore about losing to boys. I decided to leave and continue my investigation but I had Ryoko in tow this time.

"So where are you headed" She asked

"Computer lab then AV Room then we will go from there" I answered

"Why, I mean we already know what's in all those rooms" She mused

"I wanna conduct my own investigation quite honestly, see if there is anything I missed."

"Well what do you hope to fine" she asked as we walked up to the lab's door

"I don't know but hopefully something useful"

We walked into the room, it had about five rows of ten computers in each row. I looked around trying to find something out of place, but came up empty handed. I tried turning on several computers as did Ryoko and all were off.

"Well so much for that idea, I guess we can assume the AV room is the same but we might as well check" I mused

We went to the AV room which was across the hall from the computer lab, it was laid out the same as the computer lab accept it had headphones and audio recorders and things of that such. But same as before nothing of interest left in the room so we left for the incinerator and laundromat. We investigated both and found nothing accept that the incinerator has a key to it but it is currently not in use but instead the incinerator room is left unlocked. We left for the arcade next where we found Hiyoko and Chiaki playing the dance game.

"Hey guys what's up"

"Oh hi Ichiro, hi Ryoko" Chiaki greeted

"Yeah Yeah whatever, what do you guys want" Hiyoko whined

"We were just looking around" Ryoko offered

"Yeah whatever" Hyoko said as she ate her gummy bears

"Hey are those Hasbro gummy bears" I asked

"Huh, oh yeah they are. How did you know" Hiyoko asked

"When I was in America they were really popular, the gold packaging was everywhere heh heh, brings me back, anyways I guess we will keep looking around you guys can do whatever" I mused

"Oh Ichiro before you go you can have the rest of my gummies, I'm getting full anyways" Hiyoko offered

"Oh no that's quite alright Hiyoko, I don't need those you keep them for later, maybe for a midnight snack"

"Oh yah I guess I could do that thanks"

"We will be by the prize booth if you need us"

"Alright bye guys" Chiaki said still focused on the dance game.

We walked to the prize booth not sure what to expect, but what we found was quite interesting and scary, there was a silenced pistol, a pocket knife, a box of photos, and an assortment of teddy bears and varying colors of blue, red, pink, green, and orange. Considering out captor the bears and weapons did not surprise me, but the photos intrigued both me and Ryoko because we both wanted to know what was in them but they cost ten thousand tickets, so that's going to be a lot of grinding to get that.

 **"I see you like what I supplied"**

Both I and Ryoko jumped and Ryoko mused,

"Quite frankly no its just sick that you put a gun and a knife among arcade prizes"

 **"Aw but don't you want that gun for your protection or maybe for killing, and Ichiro I think you might want a little extra also to go with what you got"**

"I speak for both of us when I say I will pass on your offer bud, but how about this, what's in the box of photos and what's so important about it that it is the most expensive"

 **"I'm** **afraid I cant answer that maybe you should find out for yourself"**

"Yah whatever bear, now get lost"

 **"Yeesh you give these kids free hospitality and this is how they treat ya, ugh ungrateful children you all are, well then have a beary good day now" Monokuma said as he disappeared behind the counter**

"Really still with the bear puns, I swear he just does it to annoy us"

"Well you do encourage him Ichiro by giving him a reaction"

"You are starting to sound like my dad" I said rolling my eyes

"Hey he was a great man and, he knew what he was talking about"

"Yeah Yeah I know, I'm extremely greatful for him. If he wasn't there I probably wouldn't be where I am today"

"Well I guess we are done here, anything else we need to do" Ryoko said ready to move on

"No I was going to go back to my room and get cleaned up for dinner" As we both started to head to the dorms

"Why do you need to get cleaned up for dinner, it's just Taka talking to us, and who told you about it anyway"

"Just a hunch I guess, figured he would have something like this I mean he has done it before with breakfast, but with these tortures and what not I doubt that he has had time to do another morning get together"

"That is true, I'm just amazed at how good your intuition is, I mean it might be better than Sayaka's"

"Sayaka has good intuition? I would never have thought"

"Yah she was practically reading Makoto's mind yesterday, according to Makoto of course"

"Really" I said as we were at the boy girl split in the dorm section

"Yah really, well I assume you are off, I have no clue what time it is but I would assume it is at least two o' clock"

"Yah probably, I would assume dinner starts around five, anything else I should know before I go"

"Um yah, Twogami likes to do this sort of attendance thing and search just to be safe, he is extremely cautious considering our situation"

"That is understandable but I think the search may be a bit overboard but I guess you gotta do what you think is right I guess. I'll be heading back to my dorm obviously, what do plan on doing"

"Probably go and socialize in the cafeteria then workout in the gym then take a quick shower and head to dinner"

"Sounds like a plan"

 **2:22 PM Outside Ichiro's Dorm Room Mastermind POV**

Ichiro walked up to his dorm room and was about to enter when the dorm next to him opened up, which belonged to Ryoma Hoshi. A short boy who wore an odd beanie with what looked like cat ears as well as a leather jacket he also had an extremely deep voice in his tiny body and without a ball and racket he was probably one of the weakest here. Especially with his past and current thoughts he would be one of the first to die.

"Oh hey Ryoma what's up" Ichiro asked kindly

"Nothin much kid nothin much" Ryoma answered

"You planning on going to the dinner tonight" Ichiro questioned

"Yah I think I will, and I guess while you are here" Ryoma said this as he was pulling a price of paper out of his pocket probably the note that he found last night.

"I have a favor to ask if you, you don't have to go but I thought since you seemed to be strong I thought you could help me"

"Well what do you need help with, is it with a girl or something" Ichiro joked

"No no nothing like that kid, see I got this note last night and I think it may be a trap, I was hoping to bring someone that seemed trustworthy with me so I can feel safe" Ryoma handed the note to Ichiro and Ichiro read the note with a look of interest and horror at the same time

"Hey I'm glad you found me, because this looks like a invite you to your death note. Here I'll help you out, how about after dinner we go to our rooms get prepared and at around 1:15 we leave our dorms, so we can try and catch him or her off guard"

"Alright kid I hope you plan works, I don't like the idea of dying"

They parted ways, Ichiro heading into his dorm room and Ryoma kept walking down the hallway.

"Fuck of course the big oaf would help him, damnit there was supposed to be murder and despair tonight, oh well maybe the fucker will be able to kill both of them or maybe they will kill... ah who am I kidding someone will snap they always do, Ichiro you can't stop this no matter how hard you try"

 **Dining Room 4:15 PM Makoto's POV**

I was one of the first to arrive not wanting to be like Hifumi or Hiro who are always late. Teruteru and Taka were both already there setting multiple tables and cooking the food for the nightly dinner that Taka has started for us. I decided to help Taka set up all of the tables that everyone will sit at, and push them together to form a larger table for everyone to sit at, due to most of the tables that we were adding onto the main table were circular, and what didn't help was that the main table was a giant rectangle, this made it quite difficult to manage and to make the "table" look nice and not unorganized and lumpy. But no matter we persevered and helped Teruteru finish the food. At this point people started walking in with the usual early suspects such as Sakura, Hina, Chihiro, Kyoko, and others but there were some surprising early joiners like Ichiro and Ryoma who oddly came together. Eventually most everyone came even Byuakua showed up, probably because he was safe with everyone around, and as always Twogami was checking people at the entrance for any unwanted items to be confiscated, and like always no one brought any. But he keeps saying that if you stop enforcing the rules, the rules will be broken.

Anyway we all sat together and started chit chatting with those around us, for me I was at the end of the table so there were about four others sitting near Es that were talking range which were Ichiro, a burly boy with an attitude problem, Ryoma a short more reserved boy, Kyoko who was about average height who wore a lot of lavender or purple who like Ryoma was quite reserved and lastly, Hiro who was somewhat tall maybe about six foot but it was probably just his massive frizzy hair, but most referred to him as a bum or con because of his expertise as a fortune teller who usually gets everything wrong. But although our personalities definitely differ, we still engaged in some friendly conversation.

Ichiro told us about how he became the Ultimate American Football Star which was quite interesting although it did seem like he left some key parts out like where his parents were and why he moved back here and not bring his parents, and also it seemed Kyoko was extremely attentive throughout the whole thing, and based on what I've seen from her she likes to pay a close eye to those she is suspicious of and it seems like Ichiro has gotten himself on that list. Most likely it is because of his talent but nevertheless his story was quite interesting. He told us about how he played baseball and football and how he tore a ligament in his throwing arm so his baseball career was over but he kept playing football, and was able to earn a letter from Hopes Peak even though he was in the U.S. He suspects that even though he was overseas because he was from Japan he was still able to get a scholarship to the school he then moved back here just before school started. But wanted to leave his parents behind because of his dad's work and he just really hated his school because of all of its problems, he didn't specify what problems though. I noticed throughout the whole story he wasn't necessarily specific, maybe his past is a little shaky or he is isn't telling the whole truth. I'm assuming it's a little bit of both but I doubt it's that big of a deal.

"Wow that was an interesting story there Ich, but uh why are you so scared of bees" Hiro presses

Ich was Hiro's "pet name" for Ichiro.

"I would rather not divulge into that subject with you Hiro, they are just ugly and disgusting creatures"

Yah that makes sense, I wouldn't tell Hiro either and I'm pretty sure he has had to explain himself a few times, so I guess he just was done explaining it. We continued our conversations over the next our learning about how Ryoma went to prison for killing multiple mafia members and also learning more about Hiro's talent even though that was a little torturous. Both were interesting stories.

Taka gave us a speech about how we need to keep pressing forward, and he welcomed Ichiro back and that was about it from him, some of the other more public speakers like Twogami and Angie who usually only advertises the way of Atua also had little to say.

 **About an Hour Later 8:30 PM Cafeteria**

We continued to chat for about an hour of dinner which at that point most of us were getting up thanking Teruteru for the meal and then leaving to go get ready for bed and get ready for another day of improsonment. This left about half of us who were either deep in conversation or still eating Teruteru's dish which was chicken, which alfredo sauce with broccoli and rice on the side **(Author's note: I've had this it's extremely good, now back to the story)** it was a very good dish, most passed on the broccoli accept for those who like to keep in good shape like Sakura and Ichiro but others like Hifumi and Hiro preceded to not have them.

After about another half an hour of talking and learning more about each other only about five of us were left Ichiro, Taka, Teruteru, and Akane as well as myself. The group of us excluding Akane started to clean up what remained of dinner, and at this point Akane thanked Teruteru and left. Teruteru took care of the kitchen, while the rest of us took the plates in and put them in the dishwasher. At this point Taka made an observation about the knife box

"TERUTERU DO YOU KNOW WHERE ONE OFTHE KITCHEN KNIFES ARE BY CHANCE" Taka questioned all to loudly

"Sorry Taka I don't, I believe that knife was never here" Teruteru answered

"WELL WE SHOULD JUST KEEP OUR EYES PEELED FOR IT THEN" Taka offered

"Yah definitely, I think we should keep it between us, we don't want to cause mass panic in the group" Ichiro suggested

We all agreed and continued to work for a little while longer figuring that it was close to ten o'clock, we decided to call it quits.

At this point everyone upped and left the cafeteria and headed back to their rooms to get a good nights sleep

 **Ichiro's Dorm 9:59 PM Ichiro's POV**

I walked back into my room after helping Makoto, Taka, and Teruteru clean up the kitchen, I realized that I should probably stay up till the clock in my room strikes one fifteen because I don't have an alarm clock.

 **"Attention everyone, it is now ten PM go to bed now and have a beary good nights sleep" The bear said through the intercom**

At this point I decided to chill out to my music and wait, I wanted to see another one of those dreams, like the one from two nights ago but I knew if I fell asleep I wouldn't wake till morning so I just let that thought go. I started listening to some music the first dong that came on I did not recognize but I did recoginize the singer as the lead singer of the band Fall Out Boy, it seemed odd to me that I haven't heard it before but Fall Out Boy isn't always on the radio or in the recommended section in Spotify, The lyrics went a little something like this

 _I think I got too many memories getting in the way of me_ _I'm 'bout to go Tonya Harding on the whole world's knee_

Haha, I just had to laugh at the Tonya Harding line, but what was odd was that reference is a little out of date, maybe she had a resurgence that I didn't know about, anyway I was about two minutes into the song and I liked it, it was a more motivational punk pop song but I doubt I would listen consistently, as the song finished up I decided to do a short work out of pushups and sit-ups and what not to keep me awake.

 **Time Skip, Three Hours and Ten Minutes Later, Ichiro's POV**

I looked up at the clock and noticed it to be almost one fifteen so I decided to go out and knock at Ryoma's door to get him, so we could investigate this situation. I grabbed my pocket knife from my drawer and stuffed in my pocket just in case, I then opened the door to find Ryoma waiting for me on the outside with a tennis racket and what seemed like a light version of a shotput ball.

"So you ready to go" I asked

"About as ready as I'll ever be kid" He answered

We walked down the hallway to the dining hall both at the ready and when we turned the corner to go to the dining hall door the most gruesome thing I had ever seen was there, Teruteru was dead propped up against the door next to the dining hall with blood all over him and a knife through his chest. We both looked at each other and knew that we needed to wake everyone up quick. We started banging on doors waking people up, we started shouting, "Teruteru is dead, Teruteru is dead" multiple times which at that point most people got the message and started running down the hallway to find what we found, then Monokuma spoke through the intercom and said

 **"A body has been discovered, the investigation period will know commence"**

 **A/N**

 **Finally a murder, six months in the making. Anyway I'm going to be honest Teruteru was extremely easy to kill off for me, although he is good comic relief character, this cast has plenty of those and I figured he would be an easy person to kill and get practice writing a trial and investigation for. I won't give to much away so I'll let you all guess in the reviews down below. Also I wanted to make a better name for this story so let me know in reviews if you have any ideas, Trygve11's chapters have now reached over five thousand eight hundred words**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE, I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE MORE INVOLVED SO I SET A POLL FOR YOU GUYS TO VOTE ON EHO DIES IN THE SECOND CHAPTER IT SHOULD BE DISPLAYED ON MY PROFILE PAGE. (YOU ALSO HAVE FJVE VOTES IN THE POLL SO PLEASE USE THEM ALL)**

 **Also I do not own characters or song lyrics all credit goes to whoever created them NOT ME only the story belongs to me or does it?**

 **Trygve11 out peace.**


	8. Panic Room Ch5

**What's up it's your boy Trygve11 back at it again with the story, as you can tell I made some changes to the story, I thought it best to combine some chapters together making them longer and ultimately better so chapters 1 and 2 are combined, chapters 3-5 are combined and chapters 6 and 7 are combined for those who are wondering. I also added a photo and better chapter names to fit the way it is in the games. Anyway Teruteru died last time so he has been removed from the poll because of that and after chapter ten is released the blackened will be removed as well. Also don't forget to vote for victim and blackened for the second chapter anyway let's get on with the story.**

 **Hallway 1:23 PM Ichiro's POV**

Everyone was in extreme panic, about twenty people had gathered in the hallway and more and more were slowly trickling in, at this point Monokuma made an announcement over the intercom forcing everyone to go to the hallway outside the dining hall. After about five minute everyone had appeared. Then Monokuma made his announcement,

 **"So Teruteru bit it first how sad, anyway I know you all have many questions, so here is the jist of it. You will have an eight hour investigation period. You must gather evidence to prove and find out who the blackened or guilty part is. After the investigation period you will have a five hour class trial where you will try and piece together the evidence to prove who is guilty. I will also give each of you a monopod, that gives basic information on the murder sometime after the victim has been discovered. I will give you more information on the trial when it starts, so let the investigation begin"**

A lot of people just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened, I started looking around for any smug, or faking distress reactions which I found really none so either whoever killed them is a good actor or they are just as shocked that they aren't walking free yet. At around this point Kirumi appeared obviously being released from her cage, which Hyoko noticed and ran up to her and gave her a big hug. At this point Kyoko, Shuichi, Togami, and myself all stepped forward to investigate while everyone else either left to cope with the situation, gathered alibies, or surrounded us.

"Hey Mikan" I yelled, Mikan jumped as I yelled and then walked closer to the scene in a timid manner.

"Y-yes Ichiro?" She asked

"As a nurse do you know how to preform autopsies?"

"Uh yes I-I do"

"Could you by chance do an autopsie on Teruteru"

"S-sure I guess"

At this moment the two boys stepped aside while Mikan worked with Kyoko on the autopsie because they both knew how to preform an autopsy. While we waited I looked around the scene to find a small piece of goldish clear plastic on the ground

"Hmm" I said

"What did you find there Ichiro" Makoto asked who decided to stay at the scene as well.

"It's a piece of plastic I found, I don't know what it could be used for though" _**Truth Bullet**_

"Yah I don't recognize it, but it must be important somehow"

At this moment Shuichi called us over to tell us about another important clue

"Excuse me guys I think I found something important as well. It seems like there is part of a shoe print on the edge of the blood splatter here" ** _Truth Bullet_** Shuichi notices

"Hmm interesting, it doesn't look to big in size and it doesn't look like a regular tennis shoe, it looks like maybe an edge of a sandal" **_Truth Bullet _**Makoto offered

At this moment Mikan announced that the autopsy was finished, then Kyoko proceeded to explain what happened to Teruteru

"He has one sole stab wound in his chest where the kitchen knife was which was probably the fatal wound there were also some small bruises on his wrists as if he hit them against something small with some force he didn't have any other wounds besides that though." **_Truth Bullet_**

"Kyoko, by chance would this be planned or a rushed murder based on what you see?" I asked

"That is an interesting question, from the looks of things this seemed to be a little rushed, I think if this was planned we would have less evidence to go on and I think the knife and blood would both be gone" _**Truth Bullet**_

"Interesting, because Ryoma got a letter saying to meet him here" **_Truth Bullet_**

"Really, then that would explain why Ryoma was up with you at this time, but why were you up with him?"

"He asked me if I could accompany him here just in case he needed back up or help, because he suspected it was a trap" **_Truth Bullet_**

"Well he suspected right, but obviously Teruteru wasn't aware of this" Byakuya mentioned

"Actually maybe he did, are we able to access his room to see if there was anything in there that could help"

 **"Actually you can do that, but only during the investigation after the trial is over his room will be locked again from anyone besides myself"** Monokuma said before disapearing again

"Of course it would only be open to you" I mumbled

We walked to Teruteru's dorm and opened his door and myself, Kyoko, Shuichi, and Byakuya entered Teruteru's room meanwhile Mikan stayed back at the scene of the crime to run some more tests on the body to see if there was anything else there besides what we already knew.

"So obviously this murder was planned, but maybe they panicked because they killed Teruteru and not Ryoma" I offered

"Doubt it, they probably didn't care who got killed they just figured Ryoma was the easiest" Byakuya mused

"Then why was the scene sloppier than say a clean planned murder" I questioned

"Maybe they got cold feet, or maybe they heard you and Ryoma coming and had to hurry" Shuichi guessed

"No Ryoma or Ichiro would have seen them" Kyoko mused as they searched Teruteru's room

"Well if I had to guess, it would be because they knew Ryoma was coming and had to hurry because the note said to be there at one o'clock but we got there at around one fifteen, it's possible Teruteru showed up for whatever reason and got killed instead of Ryoma, so the killer had to move quickly so they didn't get caught"

"Hmm that's probably the most likely scenario, but we still don't know why Teruteru was out and about at one o'clock" Kyoko mused

After searching his room, we came up with pretty much nothing, Kyoko did find a small journal that looked like it had a page torn out of it _**Truth Bullet**_ , so Kyoko took it back to her room to see if she could decipher what was written on it. The rest of us still continued to go through his room. We found his one gift that consisted of a box full of recipes labeled _Mom's Best Hits._ We assumed that he learned how to cook from his mom and that Monokuma didn't expect him to last long because of the letter we recieved explaing why each person got a certain amount of gifts and sadly it was true in this case.

We parted ways, and after about fifteen minutes of just wandering I decided to be stupid and go to Kyoko's room to see what she found. I didn't think this was smart because I get the sense she isn't the most talkative or welcoming person and I don't think she likes me at all. but I felt I needed to start establishing bonds with people and I felt that establishing one with Kyoko would be a good thing for me and it may save me later down the road. I found her dorm room and took a deep breath and knocked on her door. It took a minute but eventually she opened the door and looked up at me.

"Can I help you" She asked

"Yah kinda, I wanted to know if you found out what was written on that paper?" I questioned

"If you must know it read that Ryoma should go to the dining hall at one o'clock at night" **_Truth Bullet_**

"Hmm interesting, could we discuss this inside your room or am supposed to just going to keep standing here" I asked

"I guess you can come in but if you waste my time I will immediately kick you out"

"Yeesh that seems a little harsh"

"So what do you need to say"

"I just want to hear you opinion on this, is it possible for Teruteru to be the person who was going to kill Ryoma but someone killed him instead, what if it's not Teruteru's reason for being up at night we need to question but someone else's, the culprit" **_Truth Bullet_**

"That is very reasonable, but that does put you and Ryoma back under suspicion because you guys knew what time he would be there" Kyoko mused **_Truth Bullet_**

"I guess, I would also like to inform you that the knife that was in Teruteru's body was missing the night before, Taka, Naegi, Teruteru, and myself all noticed this before we left the dinner. But most likely Teruteru had it, if my theory is correct. The question is who got the knife and stabbed Teruteru"

"That is a valid question, hopefully the allibies come in handy but since this murder happened at night I doubt we will have any substantial allibies"

 **Dining Hall 2:52 PM Ryoko's POV**

"So sense almost everyone is here let's start gathering allibies shall we"

"I guess I'll start, myself and Ichiro met at around 1:15, I saw him leave his room before we met up. We were meeting to head to the dining hall due to me getting a letter from an admirer, presumably the culprit"

"Why did you guys want to meet at 1:15" Twogami asked

"Ichiro suggested it, he said we could get a jump on the possible killer"

"Hmm, That does raise suspicions against Ichiro because he would know what time you would be out of your room" Twogami suggested

"No I doubt it, according to this monopod thing it says Teruteru was killed at one o two AM, Ichiro wouldn't have a lot of time to clean up, and besides the water doesn't work at night anyways, it seems Monokuma neglected to tell us that" Sayaka mused

"Anyway I doubt it was Ichiro, he is to caring no matter how cynical he may act some times" Ryoko offered

"I think that is a reasonable alibi for both of them, although not solid it is reasonable to believe that neither of them would have time to cleanup and still meet at the agreed time" Rantaro mentioned

"I'll just assume that everyone was either asleep or awake in their rooms because as of right now Kirumi, Ryoma, and Ichiro are the only ones that have solid allibies" _**Truth**_ **_Bullet_** Ryoko guessed

"Actually, even though I hate to admit it, Sakura and I stayed in the same room together because I was having a really bad nervous breakdown before bed" _**Truth Bullet**_ Aoi mentioned

"Ooh did anything happen in there" Yamada perved

"No Yamada, are you really that perverted" Aoi asked

"No, I'm only interested in the three D variety"

"Yamada shut up we all know you were jerkin it in your bed room" Iruma scoffed

"Excuse me, miss Iruma what does jerk it mean" Gonta asked

"Well ya see..."

"Iruma not now, Gonta someone will tell you later let's get back on track. Does anyone have any other allibies because I say we get some sleep before the trial so we are all well rested" Ryoko said

No one else had anything to say so everyone headed back to their rooms to get some shut eye

 **About three and a half hours later in Makoto's Dorm 7:00 AM Makoto's POV**

I was looking over the monokuma file when Monokuma made his moring announcement,

 **"It is seven o'clock everyone you have three hours and twenty minutes left to investigate the crime, so get to steppin"**

It had basic information on it, like Time of deatha and discovery as well as fatal wound and other wounds and where he died as well as what was the fatal injury, The format looked something like this.

 **Victim:Teruteru Hanamura**

 **Estimated Time of Death: 1:02**

 **Time of Discovery: 1:19**

 **Wounds: Stab wound in chest as well as small bruises on wrists**

 **Fatal Wound: The stab wound went through his heart ultimately killing him**

It wasn't anything special it just gave us some basic information on the murder. I decided to leave to the laundromat figuring no one has been there yet and figured if anyone was going to wash their cloths it would be there. I walked there and found no one there but I did find some drops of bleach on the floor as well as an open bottle of it in the closet. _ **Truth Bullet**_ I then left to the incineration room to find the machine left on as well _**Truth Bullet.**_ This was probably the murderer's doing, they really needed to get rid of some evidence but all they did was leave more evidence even though it doesn't really help. I decided to leave and get some breakfast because honestly I felt that I was as prepared as I'll be for this because there really isn't much to go on in this case. Doing that searching took up about a half an hour of time so we had two and a half hours left until go time. When I walked through the door I was met with litterally everyone gathered at one table.

"Uh did I miss something?" I asked

"Oh Naegi hello, we were wondering where you were" Twogami asked

"Just gathering more evidence"

"Oh that's good, right now we were going over allibies, we currently we have three solid allibies and two circumstantial. By chance do you have one?"

"Sorry no I was sleeping when the announcement went off"

"I figured as much, ok does anyone have any sort of allaby they would like to share with the group"

"I was with Kirumi for most of night last night, Kirumi can back me up on that" Hiyoko said

"That is true she was, but I did doze off a little but when the announcement came she was still there" Kirumi continued **_Truth Bullet_**

"By chance could you guess how long you dozed off for" Ryoko asked

"Oh for about thirty minutes proabably"

"It's an ok alibi but by no means airtight sadly" Shuichi mused

"Wait why, I was with her the whole time" Hiyoko whined

"It's because she can't confirm that she was with you the whole time because she fell asleep for a period of time so you aren't accounted for during that time period which was also the period of time Teruteru died" Shuichi said

Hiyoko mumbled some words that I couldn't here but I doubt they were kid friendly.

"So does anyone else have anything" Twogami asked

"Actually Akane and I spent most of last night training together" Tenko said

"How long were you guys together" Kyoto asked

"Till about one o'clock I would say then I left, I probably shouldn't have withheld this for so long but I did here some yelling and screaming from want sounded like a girl and a boy and I'm guessing the boy was Teruteru" **Truth Bullet** Tenko revealed

"Wow thank you Tenko, if your right then that significantly lowers our suspect count dramatically" Shuichi thanked

Tenko then mumbled something about being a degenerate and happy that the other males were innocent and basically everything else she has said in our time in the school.

"That is also a decent alibi based off the Ichiro and Ryoma argument of both would be unable to cleanup in time before they meet each other so I believe Tenko would also not have been able to clean up" Kyoko mused

"So that brings us to about twenty suspects" I mused _Truth Bullet_

"So does anyone else have anything to say, because if not I believe that we should all continue our own investigations so we can all have an understanding of what is going on with the trial" Twogami announced

"AGREED CLASSMATE" Taka yelled

Everyone stood around looking at each other for a few seconds then people started leaving the Dining Hall and either going back to their dorms to get more sleep or continuing their own investigation.

 **8:20 PM Unknown Room Mastermind POV**

"So what do you think of your guys siblings performances so far"

"I think my sister is doing alright, she hasn't really done anything to get her killed, and I don't know when she will snap"

"And what about you * I know you think your brother is doing well"

"Yah but I think everyone considers him an easy target but if he dies the more despair am I right girls"

"Oh I forgot one of our friends is going to be here and join us in a couple days, but that is a conversation for another time, gotta keep the veiwers on their toes don't we"

"Of course * that's what makes the ratings go up"

"Now as you all know a trial is coming up so I hope you all are ready because this trail definitely isn't going to be easy unless some of them realize what the hell each of them are wearing on their feet haha, its trial time everyone"

 **Ichiro's Dorm 9:20 AM Ichiro's POV**

 **"Attention everyone it's trial time get ready for an epic battle between classmates as you guys try to find the guilt party, All of you meet at the staircase, and get on the now opened elevator for your ride down to the trial room"**

Well here we go, this is make it or break it time for everyone. I haven't been this nervous since my first championship game. Ah good times but I've got to focus on the present not the past.

I got up and out of bed and opened my door to see the others leave their rooms also for the staircase. I walked there and waited for everyone to join us. We were eventually just waiting on Kyoko who showed about five or so minutes after everyone else probably doing some last minute investigating if I had to guess. I looked around at everyone and every expression imaginable, angry, sad, stoic, calm, scared, and despair. It wasn't a pretty sight but I knew that if I broke down like some here that I would be looked upon as a coward instead of a brave ultimate. The giant elevator lurched suddenly and then slowly descended to what I assumed was the trial room. I decided it best to move to the corner and get focused because I knew we would be here for a while and I knew the stakes were high. I leaned against the wall as we descended farther down below the school.

Then the doors opened and we all walked out to a massive trial room with fifty different podiums, I guess the games have begun.

 **A/N Ok so I surprisingly got his chapter out really quick but anyways the trial will be written as if it's a _script_ so no Ichiro mused or I said it's just how you would right a script. Also _Vote_ on that poll and you have five votes because of cast size and as the size shrinks so will the amount of votes and Teruteru has been deleted off the poll so if you voted for Teruteru I would vote again. Anyway the test will be next chapter and it's time to see if I can make a good trial as always leave your _reveiws_ and I'm interested to see who you guys think did it I feel I made it a tad obvious to any who paid attention these last couple chapters but who knows. And I know this chapter is shorter than some recent ones but for the evidence and what not there wasn't much that I needed to reveal or investigate because there is one floor and the murder was "rushed" according to Kyoko so there is that.**


	9. Panic Room Trial

**Sup everyone back again, just a couple quick notes before we get into it. Don't for get to vote on the poll because someone will be killed this chapter and that means someone will be taken off the poll and let's just say they are tied for the lead right now in voting. Also this will be like a script as to make it easier for me to write and keep organized and honestly to make it easy for you guys to read, so that's all I have to say so let's get into it.**

 ** _Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Monokuma file_**

 ** _Peice of plastic_**

 ** _Edge of footprint_**

 ** _Mikan's account_**

 ** _Missing kitchen knife_**

 ** _Ryoma's letter_**

 ** _Ryoma's account_**

 ** _Tenko's account_**

 ** _Allibies_**

 ** _Kyoko's account_**

 ** _Open cans of bleach_**

 ** _Incinerator left on_**

 ** _Kirumi's account_**

 _ **Trial Room Mastermind POV 9:30 AM**_

The group walked into the trial room each taking their spots at a different podium. Only one remained empty with a portrait of Teruteru with a fork and a spoon forming an X through his face. After they all took their positions Monokuma began to explain what the rules were.

 **"This is the trial room, you have five hours to figure out who the blackened is. After your time is up or you have figured out who the blackened is you will vote for who to be punished. But if you get it wrong the blackened walks away free with one other person of their choice, meanwhile, the rest of you get punished. But if you can't figure out who the blackened is or you can't decide who to vote for, you can sacrifice someone instead of risking everyone dying but the blackened doesn't walk free but they do get some perks, Any questions?**

"Yah, what do you mean by punished" Hiro asked

 **"I mean execution, my dear boy"**

"Wait so you are going to kill us even if we get it wrong," Aoi asked worriedly

 **"Only if you don't sacrifice anyone"**

"Hey we are just wasting time obviously someone is dying at the end of this so let's get this trial moving" Ichiro yelled

Everyone agreed although with some resistance but the trial began anyway

 _ **Trial Begin**_

 **Hiro** so where do we begin

 **Gonta** Gonta doesn't know either, maybe Kyoko knows

 **Kyoko** I guess we should start with the murder weapon since that is the easiest

 **Ichiro** That's easy it was the kitchen knife it was missing this morning and the night before and I'm pretty sure the bloody knife found at the crime fits that description

 **Twogami** Yes that does help but we aren't going to get anywhere with things that we already know and since most of us were at the meeting where we were gathering alibies, then there is really no point in going over that

 **Ryoko** Here lets focus on what everyone in this room knows for certain, the kitchen knife was the murder weapon, Teruteru was killed just not long before he was found, and there was a scuffle between him and a girl, what we don't know is who killed them, why he was out at night, and what some certain clues mean like the piece of plastic.

 **Ichiro** Yah um I didn't want to drop this bombshell this quickly but I think I should right Kyoko

 **Kyoko** It is probably for the best

 **Aoi** What do you mean bombshell

 **Ichiro** What I mean is that we do know why Teruteru was out at night and not because he wanted a late night snack. He was out at night because he planned to kill someone that night specifically Ryoma.

 **Kiyo** What's your proof

 **Ichiro** This notepad that we found in Teruteru's room, I don't know what Kyoko used on it but it showed a perfect match to the letter Ryoma received.

 **Nagito** This does put you under suspicion you do realize that right

 **Ichiro** I'm aware

 **Nagito** But in this case I believe you are innocent and not because of Tenko's account, Monokuma when is the murder announcement played?

 **Monokuma After three different people have discovered the body**

 **Nagito** This does exclude the murder correct

 **Monokuma Yes it does**

 **Nagito** There we go because Ryoma and Ichiro found the body and the announcement didn't come on until a third person who could have been anyone but it does help establish a better timeline because the body was discovered I would say two minutes after the announcement so it shortens our timetable a little bit

 **Hifumi** I fail to see how that helps us but Mr. Aiko what do you mean Teruteru planned to kill Ryoma, I mean Teruteru was the one killed

 **Kyoko** Hifumi just because Teruteru was killed doesn't mean he was entirely innocent, he wrote the note and planned the whole thing but got killed instead

 **Hifumi** Ms. Kirigiri, I see your point but I doubt that the victim was supposed to be the murderer

 **Miu** Fat fuck could you not be a dumbass pervert and realize that Teruteru was supposed to be here and not Ryoma, Teruteru schemed and got fucked by karma alright. I believe that fixes that, is there any other evidence that we should fucking talk about before we move on to something else

 **Makoto** Actually yes, this morning when I was late to breakfast I investigated the washroom and incinerator room and found that the washroom had an empty bottle of bleach and the incinerator was left on presumably the murderer was trying to hide something

 **Kaito** They probably got blood on them and needed to wash off so no one would catch them

 **Kirumi** I highly doubt that they would have had to do so when we went to bed

 **Shuichi** That's most likely true for both but no one showed up bloody, most likely they changed their clothes and then used the bleach and incinerator after.

 **Ryoko** Did anyone show up bloody or disorganized in any way

Everyone looked at each other hoping that someone may have seen someone like that but no one spoke up, which led to everyone either being disappointed or angry

 **Ichiro** So to sum everything up, we have gotten nowhere yet I mean we have established a few things but none of them get us any closer to finding the culprit.

 **Byakuya** Actually if you recall, there was a footprint of some sorts. It was in a rectangular shape so most likely a sandal or something of that nature

 **Hajime** So shouldn't that make this case a lot easier we just have to look at everyone's footwear

 **Shuichi** That is true but, the only problem with that is they already got the shoe clean or they have new shoes.

 **Kaede** That is a problem isn't it, here could everyone take their shoes off and place them on their respective podiums, please. This could help to narrow down suspects,

 **Ouma** Is this really necessary

 **Ryoko** Yes it is unless you like getting ran into the ground

 **Ouma** Fine

 **Hiyoko** I don't know guys I have to agree with Kokichi this doesn't really accomplish anything

 **Mikan** W-well if it didn't accomplish anything I'm sure everyone here wouldn't have a problem with it then

 **Hiyoko** Shut it skank

 **Kirumi** Hiyoko watch your language now do as Kaede says and take off your shoes and show that they are clean

 **Hiyoko** Fine

 **Hiyoko** finally decided to comply and showed her shoes.

 **Hajime** Hey didn't you have sandals earlier

 **Hiyoko** Yah I did, but I accidentally stepped in a patch of blood at the scene so I switch shoes

 **Hajime** I guess that is fine for now but perhaps next time don't step in the blood

 **Hiyoko** I know I know I just messed up I'm sorry

 **Kaito** Ok well that should explain the footprint then right

 **Ichiro** I hope so but as of right now Hiyoko is the blackened in my opinion

 **Kaede** Woah Woah Woah you surely don't think that Hiyoko is the killer do you

 **Ichiro** Not yet but that footprint was there before you got there Hiyoko

 **Kaito** I really doubt that Ichiro

 **"Hmm it seems you are all undecided on the matter, I guess it is time for my favorite kind of debate. The Scrum Debate, in this debate you will be divided into different sides of what you believe is right. In this case, it is whether Hiyoko is a possible suspect or not and since there is so many of you only five will be representing each side. If you would like to participate please select the right button on your podium for Hiyoko is a suspect and press the left one if you believe she is not."**

Not everyone pressed a button immediately but a few did, Ichiro was the only one who pushed the is a suspect button right away while Kirumi, Kaito, and Kaede all went with not a suspect. After a few seconds, Hajime and Kyoko joined the side of is a suspect while Taka joined the side of not a suspect. No one really made a move after that because no one wanted to pick a side or be involved in this debate but eventually, Ryoma and Shuichi joined the suspect side while Angie joined the no a suspect side

 **"The scrum debate will begin with the side believing Hiyoko is not a suspect, present evidence to refute the opposition's points. I will be deciding the winner at the end, let the Scrum Debate begin"**

 **Taka** HIYOKO IS TOO YOUNG AND INNOCENT TO BE ABLE TO PULL THIS OFF

 **Ryoma** First off Hiyoko is the same age as us and just because they seem innocent doesn't mean they are innocent

 **Kaito** But she was with Kirumi all night

 **Shuichi** Kirumi was asleep for at least thirty minutes, that is more than enough time to leave kill and get at least a new kimono

 **Kirumi** But she was there when I woke up, and she was asleep I doubt she could have made it back before the announcement went off and if she could have then allibies like

 **Ryoma's** and Ichiro's would become invalid

 **Hajime** Actually she had more time because she had thirty minutes and a kimono is only one piece of clothing while someone like Ichiro has three maybe four pieces of clothing that would need to be changed

 **Kaede** But she has always struggled to tie her kimono up

 **Kyoko** She could have easily pretended like it was tied or say it came untied in her sleep and have Kirumi re-tie it

 **Angie** But Atua says that she didn't do it and says that someone else did do you really think a god would lie about this

 **Ichiro** I hate to be that guy but as an atheist, I believe that whatever a god says is just what the person wants to believe so they pretend god told them that, that is true, and I think that we should trust the people that are actually in this situation not some fictional person that isn't here

 **"Hmm some strong arguments but the side of Hiyoko is not a suspect wins out by a very large margin"**

 **Ichiro** Well I guess that is resolved so Hiyoko is on the suspect list but isn't confirmed blackened

 **Angie,** I prefer to respect people's opinions but I just can't believe your audacity to disrespect Atua, why are you so cynical

 **Ichiro** oh god I know I may act cynical but I'm more of a realist and my philosophy is that if I don't see I don't believe it and have I seen Atua have you even seen Atua, I just don't believe in a god that I've never seen nor heard anything about

 **Angie** Angie will be consulting Atua on this matter for the remainder of the trail

 **Angie** then curls up into a ball and lays on the floor of the podium with a neutral expression, it almost looked like she wasn't breathing almost.

 **Makoto** Alright since that happened let's move on obviously, we still have a few things to figure out like how the killer got the knife away from Teruteru as well as what the piece of plastic has to do with anything

 **Ryoko** Wouldn't it make the most sense for a stronger girl to be the most likely suspect here

 **Nekomaru** He wasn't the strongest guy out there, I doubt it would have taken much

 **Tenko** Agreed, that disgusting male was extremely weak

 **Shuichi** With that in mind can we really rule anyone out

 **Ichiro** Well no, but I think I've figured out where the plastic came from, Makoto do you by chance have that piece of plastic

 **Makoto** Yes I do

 **Ichiro** Could you bring it here, please

 **Makoto** left his stand and walked around the circle to Ichiro and handed it to him and walked back to his stand, at this point, everyone was looking at him confused because no one knew where he was going with this.

 **Ichiro** Hiyoko do you happen to have a pack of gummy bears with you

 **Hiyoko** No, no I do not

 **Ichiro** Oh well this will just be harder to prove then. I believe that this wrapper is a gummy bear package wrapper that Hiyoko really likes, now it could just be a coincidence but I believe Hiyoko is the killer but I can easily be wrong here so anyone here can refute that because based on some questionable things like the footprint among other things is making me more and more suspicious of Hiyoko and her "alibi"

 **Ryoko** Ichiro isn't that a bit too much of a coincidence

 **Ichiro** It could be but I doubt that a piece of plastic that was there before the murder would wind up on top of the blood

 **Kirumi** It probably just got moved there it is pretty light any sort of wind from, say walking could blow it somewhere

 **Ichiro** That is what I want to think but I doubt it, I think if we went to Hiyoko's room we would fine bleached shoes and clothing that Makoto mentioned or even possibly bloody clothing. Kirumi I have a question for you, did Hiyoko have her kimono untied when you woke up

 **Kirumi** Why would you want to know that

 **Ichiro** Because if she is the killer, then she would have gotten blood on herself and she has also been known to struggle with getting her dress on most of the time just tying the bow into a knot

 **Kirumi** Well um I don't necessarily recall but I think it was tied

 **Ichiro** Are you absolutely positive

 **Kirumi** Now that I think about it, I don't believe she had her kimono tied correctly

 **Maki** We should let Hiyoko speak on the matter before we make a decision based on circumstances and coincidences

 **Ichiro** That's fair Hiyoko do you have a defense

 **Hiyoko** Yah I do, why are you guys pinning this on me. I am innocent I am too weak to stab that bastard let alone knock the knife out of his hand I mean come on

 **Hajime** What do you mean by knocking the knife out

 **Hiyoko** Well I mean I couldn't knock the knife out of his hand, the bruises on his wrists say so

 **Hajime** We never formally agreed on how Teruteru loss the knife, he could have just dropped it on his own accord, it could have been knocked out as you say, or he may have stabbed himself by being forced to by someone else

 **Ichiro** The first and third options are actually both more than likely wrong but the second option is most likely correct. Mikan and Kyoko discovered bruises on his wrists which should leave you to believe that the knife was knocked out of his hand at some point during the skirmish between Teruteru and the blackened

 **Mikan** T-that is correct, we found that there w-were multiple bruises on his right h-hand.

 **Kyoko** That was most likely the hand he held the knife with

 **Ryoko** Is it possible to say that Teruteru could have lost the knife without much effort, his hands could have been sweaty and just lost his grip on the knife

 **Twogami** Doubtful, the bruises on his wrists are saying that he loss the knife by force, not by accident

 **Byakuya** Then how did Hiyoko know that Teruteru loss the knife by force, obviously the bruised wrist were in the file but I doubt that most people here would come away with the conclusion that he loss the knife by force until after this most recent discussion

 **Sonia** If that's true then I'm sure Hiyoko figured it out on her own right Hiyoko...

 **Ichiro** Hiyoko you there, hello anyone there

 **Hiyoko** Whaaaa, I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to you all

 **Kirumi** What do you mean Hiyoko

 **Hiyoko** I killed him, I killed Teruteru

 **Byakuya** Figures

 **Ichiro** I, was right?

 **Hiyoko** Yah you were right the whole time I just couldn't bring myself to admit to it until now

 **Aoi** But why

 **Hiyoko** It was never my intention to kill him,

 _ ***Begin Flashback***_

 _Hiyoko had just left the comfort of Kirmui to go see if the kitchen, or more specifically the snack section of the kitchen, hoping that there would be gummy bears there waiting for her to eat them. She walked in and stopped thinking that she had just heard footsteps outside but ultimately continued forward thinking that it was just her imagination. She had just grabbed a bag of gummy bears, more specifically the Hasbro brand that Ichiro had mentioned yesterday. She had just opened the door and opened her package when she heard a breath, she turned just in time to see Teruteru about ready to make his strike. She stuffed her bag inside her kimono and started to expertly dodge his strikes using her dance skills, eventually landing a few solid strikes on his wrist causing him to lose the knife and then she picked it up and without thinking stabbed him before he could do anything else. Teruteru suddenly clutched the area where he stabbed and fell back on the doors to the dining hall. He then muttered to her,_

 _"Get out of h-here, Ryoma should be here any moment"_

 _"Teruteru I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'll get Kyoko or someone"_

 _"N-no I will be dead and so will you by then, just go before Ryoma or someone shows up"_

 _Crying Hiyoko ran to her room and put a new kimono on but not fully as she still was unable to properly put one on, she threw her gummies on her bed and kimono in her closet and ran to where Kirumi was. As soon as she got there the announcement rang throughout the school. As Kirumi awoke she pretended to have been there the whole time all the while knowing that she would be caught eventually._

 _ ***End Flashback***_

 **Hiyoko** It truly was never my goal to kill him, it just... happened

 **Kaede** I am truly sorry Hiyoko, this should have never happened

 **Ryoko** So what do we do, she doesn't deserve to be put to death for a murder that Teruteru caused

 **Byakuya** She had the option to not kill him, but she killed him. She could have easily walked away

 **Nagito** Monokuma, on what grounds are we allowed to sacrifice someone

 **Ichiro** Why the hell would you ask that

 **Nagito** I'm trying to see if I can sacrifice myself instead of killing Hiyoko

 **Hiro** What are you crazy

 **Nagito** We will see, Monokuma answer my question please'

 **Monokuma:** **You all have to agree upon the sacrifice, but the vote on who should be sacrificed does not have to be unanimous**

 **Nagito** Thanks Monokuma

 **Monokuma: No problem kiddo**

 **Ichiro** As much as I don't want to put Hiyoko to death, I am not going to vote to sacrifice someone who did not kill anyone even though they are willing to be sacrificed

 **Twogami** I am inclined to agree with Ichiro

 **Taka** Same here

 **Byakuya** So we have discussed the option to sacrifice and it is clear that that option is n longer available to us. So I think we should move on to the execution, we have a confession and there is little more to discuss

 **Aoi** Why are you so cruel

 **Byakuya** I may act cruel, but I only state the facts and this is a game of survival, after all, you have to do what you can to survive

 **Ichiro** Look he may be an asshole but he is right, I'm sorry Hiyoko I truly am but we need to move on to the vote, Monokuma we are ready

 **Monokuma:** **Alright everyone please select the face of who you think the blackened is, now be careful you don't want to select wrong and let the blackened walk free**

Everyone selected who they thought the blackened was, they all selected immediately, all the while Hiyoko was tearing up at her podium and Kirumi who was next to her was trying her best to comfort her but wasn't very successful. They all gave each other glances all full well knowing that they were sentencing Hiyoko Saionji to death. Then Monokuma broke the silence like a knife through butter.

 **"Alright everyone, you have all voted and here are the results"**

The results were displayed on a screen above Monokuma, it showed that Hiyoko had one hundred percent of the votes. Showing that even Hiyoko voted for herself, most likely because she had finally given up on her chance of life

 **"You are correct you blackened is Hiyoko Saionji and she killed your perverted ultimate cook Teruteru Hanamura. Hiyoko Saionji you are sentenced to death."**

Monokuma got up from his chair and went to grab Hiyoko, Kirumi tried to stop him but she was shoved aside and then he grabbed Hiyoko's hand and dragged her to a separate room and then he locked the door. The wall separating the trial room and the room that Hiyoko was thrown in, suddenly separated allowing everyone to see inside. Inside there was a machine that looked like a Just Dance game.

The game started up and Hiyoko was forced to start dancing, she never missed a step but the game started to ramp up its speed. She continued to never miss a beat, but you could see the wear and tear in her body and movements. She was becoming tired and slowing up, she was struggling to keep her perfect score. She then suddenly took a misstep, which caused the game to stop and then the word FAIL appeared on the screen. Then an ax came out of the machine, Hiyoko started to run away but she was to slow. The ax came swinging at Hiyoko cutting her head off. Hiyoko was dead leaving forty-eight students left inside of the School Killing Game

 **Hey guys thanks for reading sorry for the delay, anyway this story will be on a Hiatus since I will be working on a different story. Also I would like to know if you want me to continue to write in 1st or switch to 3rd person so let me know. Anyway continue to vote on my pole. Don't expect a new chapter to be out for a while. Also Hiyoko will be taken off the poll and just letting you all know, she was tied for second to be killed.**


	10. Prerecorded Ch1

**Hey everyone I am finally back after my long hiatus, I just wanted to take a break on this story and work on something else and now I'm back I'll try to go back and forth between stories and try not to make the wait to long but I can't guarantee that also my poll is still open for you guys to vote on who dies, I'm trying to give you guys the option on how this story goes and I am intrigued on how it plays out becase as far as I know no one else has done something like this before, I wish you all well and lets get on with the story.**

 **A/N: Quick note I will begin each new chapter with the final paragraph of the previous chapter.**

 **Ichiro POV**

 **Trial Room**

No one knew what to say, I mean who would. A girl who may have been a brat but was still an innocent child nonetheless was just executed in front of all of our eyes. Everyone was silent even the asshole Byakuya was speechless. Everyone slowly and, quietly left for the elevator so we could all leave this hell hole. Once everyone had returned to the lift, it began to rise back up to the school. Most just stood there looking down at their feet or staring away from everyone else because no one wanted to view anyone else in the eyes realizing they commissioned someone to death that had a lot to live for even though they had killed someone else, not even a day earlier.

Everyone knew it was best to leave the trial room and get dinner then go to bed if you could fall asleep after that. For me personally, I was just going to fix myself a sandwich because I wasn't particularly hungry but, I knew it was best that I eat something. But, what I wasn't expecting which I probably should have was that the bear had left us a gift. On the table, there was a giant box filled with DVDs, each one with someone's name on it. There was also a note left there that Taka took upon himself to read.

" _Dear participants of the Hopes Peak Killing Game, I have left you all a DVD with a video of your family and, friends on it. I understand what you all went through was extremely tough so, I would like to give you guys a gift. You are all required to watch this video before you go to bed as well. Love your favorite Bear_." Taka finished.

"Hey that's great he isn't that bad." Aoi cheerfully stated.

"Yeah I'm calling bullshit, this bear has never been kind to us so why would he start now," Leon argued.

"Agreed, this is a game he would keep it as such," Byakuya affirmed.

"Someone should watch theirs and see what's inside," Sakura suggested.

No one said a word because no one wanted to volunteer but, I stepped up knowing that there was a large number of people in the room that may not be able to handle what could be in that disc. "I'll do it," I turned my way, some were glad that they didn't have to do it and, that I volunteered others seemed disappointed probably because they wanted to do it instead or maybe they wanted someone else to do it but, at that moment I didn't care I knew that I should be the one to do it because I felt that I was a fundamental factor in Hiyoko's death.

I walked up to the box and, picked out my disc which was near the top so, it didn't take long to find. I then silently walked my way to the A.V. Room since that was the only place where you could use the discs. No one followed me to the room in question and, I was kind of glad because whatever is on this disc is clearly personal and, it's definitely better if no one else sees it. I walked to the room which seemed like it was miles away, I dreaded watching this because I mean who would want to watch a video put together by a robotic bear who is forcing everyone in the school to kill each other I mean if that doesn't spell psychopath I don't know what does. I went to a seat towards the back right corner inside the A.V. Room and put my disc inside the D.V.D tray and switched the computer on and pressed play.

The video began with my mom sitting on a couch inside of our house. She had brown hair down to her shoulders and, wearing a black sweater as well as brown khaki pants with black dress shoes to complete the look. She looked as if she were going to work honestly. As far as I knew, she was still living in that same house. Then she began to speak, "Cole I am so, happy for you, what you have done in spite of what has gone on in your life, I am remarkably proud of your accomplishments, and what you have done with your opportunities. Everyone is cheering for you and Becky we hope you all succeed in Japan and Hopes Peak." The screen then went black but, not even five seconds later it turned back on showing a burnt house with massive holes in the wall and couch and what looked like blood on the floor. Then a message appeared on the screen saying, "If you want to find out if your friends and family are still alive you will have to graduate," I was in shock, that bear had something coming and, it wasn't going to be pretty. I just sat there not knowing what to do or say and, I must have been there for a while because I could hear the others coming down the hall now.

I then got up and, immediately felt anger course through my veins and, my first thought was to grab that disc and, throw it against the nearest wall. Right as the door to the room opened, I threw the circular object against the adjacent wall shattering the disc into a million pieces and in its place stood an absolutely shocked Ryoko and Taka.

 **Ryoko POV**  
 **Cafeteria 6:03 PM**

"Its been almost fifteen minutes now, shouldn't he be back now," Asahina worried.

"That is odd, I doubt the video on that disc is that long." Sakura mused

"Then why are we still here it's clear that he ditched us," Byakuya questioned.

"I doubt that how about me and, someone else checks on him," I suggested.

"I WILL GO WITH YOU MISS KATSUMI." Taka as always yelled.

"Ok yeah sure, Taka just try not to yell," I nodded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I DO NOT YELL EVER, IT DISTURBS THE LEARNING ENVIRONMENT," Taka yelled ironically.

"Ok whatever you say, man, Mondo sighed rolling his eyes.

We walked to A.V. Room because that was really the only place to watch a video on a D.V.D so we assumed he would probably be there. We walked down the hallway and, eventually got to the A.V. Room expecting to see an Ichiro sitting and, watching something, but instead we got a disc thrown right at us. When we turned to see where the disc came from, we saw an angry Ichiro standing there looking like he was going to kill something. My guess is that that disc contained something that, made him lose it mentally.

"Ichiro what the hell man, that could have hit us," I yelled.

"ICHIRO THAT IS NOT FIT FOR A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT," Taka complained.

"I'm sorry about that but, what I saw is something that, no teen should ever see," Ichiro sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE," Taka questioned.

"I think it's best I explain to the whole group," Ichiro said.

We nodded in agreement and decided to head bake to the cafeteria where all of the students waited for our return. Some looked irritated others looked concerned and others upset, after the previous trial and what seemed like a new motive right off the bat, everyone was on differing ends of the emotional spectrum

.  
"So Ichiro man what did you see, you were in there for an awfully long time," Kaito asked.

"It was horrific what I saw was terrifying," Ichiro explained.

"W-what do you mean," Mikan asked.

"First it started all cheery I saw my mom sitting in our old home and, she was congratulating me for getting accepted into this school, then the screen went black..." I began

"Well that doesn't sound bad," The ever-optimistic Aoi interrupted.

"I'm not done, Then the screen turned back on and, showed a scary sight, it showed my house on fire with holes in the wall, couch, floor, and everything, and not only that but, there seemed to be blood on the floor as well and, there was a message at the end saying that if you want to see your family alive then you will have to wait until after graduation." Ichiro finished.

"That is a lot to take in, do you by chance still have your disc I noticed that you did not walk in with it," Kiyo queried.

"Well about that, I may or may not have thrown it against the wall in anger and, it also may have shattered into pieces as well," Ichiro answered sheepishly.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter anyway, it was your personal disc," Kiyo pondered.

"Hey, he never said we had to watch them, we can just burn these and, move on," Hiro suggested. But, before anyone could agree or disagree with Hiro's stupid statement, the bear popped out of nowhere to shut down it down immediately.

 **"Now now Yasuhiro, I think we all know that I would never allow anyone to skip a motive. So you lot better get to watching because if you skip out then, you can join Hiyoko and Teruteru in the clouds** ," Monokuma resolved. But, before anyone could complain to him about it, he disappeared laughing all the while.

"Ok, what the fuck, that bear is an absolute bitch," Mui complained.

"You said it, chick," Mondo agreed.

"Why is that bear so mean," Kokichi cried.

"Who knows, but what we need to worry about right now is these discs," Ryoma explained.

"Agreed, we should watch them in groups so, we aren't alone for the horrors in them. From what Ichiro has said these discs aren't going to be pleasant," Twogami explained.

"Why not send the groups that were formed earlier in there one at a time," Sonia suggested.

"I agree with miss Sonia," Kazuchi agreed.

"I would prefer to watch mine by myself," Byakuya stated.

"I agree, I don't want my personal life to be shared with everyone else," Maki replied.

"Why don't we take a vote for it, those in favor of watching alone raise your hands," Twogami suggested. Surprisingly the vote was in favor of watching alone but, considering the amount of "I guy" mentality people there are here it shouldn't be that surprising.

"Well, I guess for the people who want to watch with someone which is about twenty of you, you guys can watch your discs after the individuals who would like to watch theirs separately," Twogami stated.

 **Time Skip 1 hour**

 **Cafeteria 7:56 PM**  
 **Ichiro POV**

I decided to stay back in the cafeteria while everyone else left for the A.V. Room to watch their discs while I waited I decided to grab a protein bar that, was located inside the kitchen cabinets. I wanted to listen to music, but I was worried that they would come in and, catch me off guard. Suddenly a distraught and angry group of students came walking through the cafeteria doors.

"What the fuck was that," Mondo yelled furiously.

 **"That Mondo is what you call, a motive** ," Monokuma smirked popping literally out of nowhere but, at this point, it should be expected.

"What the hell do you want," Leon complained.

 **"What I want to tell you is that that bathhouse and, sauna are now open for your use** ," Monokuma exclaimed.

"So we have to kill and, host trials and for that we get rewards, you truly are sickening" Junko complained. "You know what I oughta just strangle you," She continued as she was about to lunge forward at Monokuma but, Sakura saved her before things went too far beyond repair.

"Now now, Junko. Do not do anything that, can get you killed. I know that he is immoral but, you cannot let anger consume you," Sakura calmly affirmed.  
"No, let me go that, bear deserves to die," Junko yelled.

"No, he will just kill you, dear, it is not worth it.

"Fine but, I will personally make sure that I am the first one to punch you, got that," Junko threatened.

" **Yeah yeah whatever you say blondie** ," Monokuma chortled.

"Hey don't talk to her that way," Kaede argued.

 **"I can't talk to you sad sacks of misery however I want because this is my school so my rules** ," Monokuma insulted.

"Just leave us alone you build a bear reject," Kaito yelled.

 **"Build a bear reject, how dare you, that's how you treat your headmaster, after all, I have done for you guys. Children these days are so** **ungrateful** " Monokuma complained.

"Well I mean by putting us in a killing game you should have expected us to hate you," I stated.

" **Yeah yeah whatever you all will be murdering like all those American serial killers that everyone loves**."

"Whatever, move along now," Sayaka said.

 **"Oh, you don't care about American serial killers what about Japanese serial killers** ," Monokuma joked.

"There are people that kill cereal?" Gonta asked.

"No bud they are murderers and what Monokuma means is that there aren't going to be any of those," Kaito hopefully stated.

" **Blah blah blah, screw your hope despair always has and, will prevail** ," Monokuma exclaimed before disappearing once again.

"Hope will win out I will make sure of that," Nagito quietly mused to himself.

"What was that Nagito?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, nothing Kaede just thinking out loud, sorry," Nagito answered.

"No need to apologize Nagito," Kaede reassured.

"Anyway, maybe we should all talk about our videos it could help us cope," Kirumi suggested.

"I would prefer to not to tell you plebeians about my personal life," Byakuya

"Seriously dude enough with the plebeian shit, just because you think your the shit doesn't make you the shit," Mondo exclaimed. Everyone just stared at him with confused looks on their faces because no one understood what he said.

"What Mondo is trying to say is that you are an asshole that has an ego higher than the Empire State Building," I explained.

"Sounds about right," Hajime concurred.

"I will take my leave now then seance clearly this is a waste of my time," Byakuya said leaving the cafeteria.

"Look what you guys have done you have made Master Togami angry," Toko complained, "Master come back!" Toko yelled chasing after her love of you could even call it that.

"She is a strange girl," Makoto mused to no one in particular.

"No duh Sherlock," Miu exclaimed.

"Anyway I also would prefer to not share my video as well, I would rather mull over my thoughts on my own thank you," Celeste said.

"I agree with her and if any of you try to get my disc I will kill you," Maki threatened.

"Oh come on Maki Roll don't be like that," Kaito attempted to reason.

"Do you want to die," Maki questioned

"Well no,"

"Then leave me alone," And just like that she left the cafeteria along with the others.

"Well even with them gone it's fine, we can all cope together and..." Aoi said before getting interrupted by Ryoma.

"You know kid, I like your attitude but, I think it would be best if we just let everyone cope with whatever they saw in their own way. If it means sharing or being alone we should all be able to choose how we deal with it." Ryoma mused before leaving himself.

"He does have a point, we should all be left to choose what we want to do," Keebo mused.

"I think that's a great idea, how about this for those that would like to share with the group, stay here and for those who would like to cope by themselves retire to your rooms for the night," Hajime said.

"It-think that is a great I-Idea Hajime," Mikan stuttered.

Most people like that idea including myself. Obviously, I had already shared my experience with the group and, I didn't feel the need to stay and, listen to everyone else's even though Ryoko felt that I should have I disagreed and left to my room to sleep. I felt the best way to cope at that moment in time was to sleep and listen to some tunes.

I put in the headphones and let the music play. Ironically High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup started to play. I found it a little funny because even though my situation didn't really personify what the song meant it still kind of made sense given my age and where I am located in a school. I began to drift off into sleep and, I started dreaming and seeing visions of being in an assembly and, a man with purple hair and a black suit was speaking. But, instead of being in the crowd like everyone else Becky and, I was sitting in a pair of chairs behind the podium where the man was speaking. He kept gesturing to us as if he was speaking about us to what looked like the whole student body and school staff. But, what was odd is that everyone that was in the crowd was people that are in the killing game with us. I couldn't see who the man was but, he looked as if he was the principal of the school of former principal now. But, the dream wouldn't last long enough for me to get a clue of what was happening because at that moment there was a bunch of pounding and banging at my door. I put away my headphones and, grabbed my pocket knife and went to the peephole to see that it was... **  
**

 **A/N: Well that is it for now. I appreciate the support for the story and for you guys sticking by my long hiatus's. But sorry there will be another one but, you will still get new content from me on my Pokémon story and I will be rewriting some chapters most will just be correcting errors and fixing the flow of the chapter to make it smoother only chapter one will be getting a overhaul just because I can't stand reading it half the time. Anyway REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU DO BEAUSE IT IS CLOSE RIGHT NOW AND IT WILL COME DOWN TO A TIE BREAKER AND IN DON'T WANT THAT. Also I have a beta reader now by the of Mysterious Aureliashipper. You should check out their stuff very good works. Anyway I hate to make such a short chapter in my opinion after such a long time but, I felt that it was a good length and, where I had it at the end felt like the best place to leave it and I felt that the motive itself deserved a chapter of its own and it didn't need a different mini plot or subplot taking away from it I hope to be more active over summer but no guarantees. I wish you all well thank you for the support. Also to help you guys keep track of deaths I will put a sort of list of who has died and how.**

 **Hiyoko Saionji: Executed**

 **Teruteru Hanamura: Stabbed**


	11. Prerecorded Ch2

**Alright everyone sorry for the wait but, anyways some quick announcements. I have rewritten chapters one through five on this story so you guys can go back an reread if you would like. Also I got cold feet on the poll thing so the murders will be my decision but, don't worry you guys will still have a voice I have two polls now on my profile page one is for giving a character of your choice a perk which will reset after each new floor and, also a poll for your favorite character of the story and, trust it will be important towards the end of the story so I believe that covers that so let's get into it. (Also I just found out that I can't have two on my profile at once so I will rotate the poll each chapter if you missed one of the polls specifically the perk one and it just ended PM me so I can add your vote in)**

 **Ichiro's Dorm 6:00 AM**

 **Ichiro's POV**

I put in the headphones and let the music play. Ironically High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup started to play. I found it a little funny because even though my situation didn't personify what the song meant it still kind of made sense given my age and the fact that I was located inside of a highschool. I began to drift off to sleep and, I started dreaming and seeing visions of being in an assembly and, a man with purple hair and a black suit was speaking. But, instead of being in the crowd like everyone else Becky and, I were sitting in a pair of chairs behind the podium where the man was speaking. He kept gesturing to us as if he was speaking about us to what looked like the whole student body and school staff. But, what was odd is that everyone that was in the crowd were people that are in the killing game with us. I couldn't see who the man was but, he looked as if he was the principal of the school or former principal now. But, the dream wouldn't last long enough for me to get a clue of what was going on because at that moment there was a bunch of pounding and banging at my door. I put away my headphones and, grabbed my pocket knife and went to the peephole to see that it was Twogami at the door.

I quickly hid my pocket knife in my pocket and unlocked my door for the heavyset teen, "Hey there Twogami, do you need something," I asked politely even though I was agitated to be woken up from my dream.

"Yes actually I do. My understanding is that you were selected to be the leader of your group, is that correct," Twogami asked.

"I mean yeah but, why does that matter," I questioned.

"Well if you recall I wanted to gather the group leaders together to have a meeting, I understand if you suspect foul play but, I assure you that what I am asking you is my intention," Twogami explained.

"Aw what the heck, let me get dressed and, I'll join you. I assume we are meeting in the cafeteria," I replied.

"You would assume correctly, you are the last one so, don't take too long," Twogami spoke as he walked away.

 **Cafeteria 6:07 AM**

 **Ichiro POV**

I had just gotten dressed and, tried my best to lose the bed head before making my way to the cafeteria where our meeting was to be held. I made my way through the cafeteria doors and, went and sat with the six other people at one of the circular tables. The six included Sonia, Nekomaru, Taka, Kyoko surprisingly, and Kaede, and obviously Twogami. I took a seat in between Kyoko and Nekomaru which allowed for Twogami to begin the meeting.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice but, I felt a meeting was necessary between us because we all seem to be trusted by everyone else, I mean that's why we were voted as leaders correct," Twogami spoke.

"Well Sonia was forced into power by Togami but, sure," I replied.

"Yes well, I wanted you all here to propose an idea to keep things in order and, to help prevent things such as last night from happening," Twogami continued,

"What, a nightly patrol," Nekomaru asked.

"That but, also a sort of government system to help keep the order," Twogami continued.

"I understand the intent here but, I think the last thing we need is more order in this place. I feel at most we should have a nightly patrol but, that's it no government," I voiced.

"I understand the cause for concern Ichiro, but a Student Council of sorts would have been able to stop Teruteru and, both of them would still be here," Kaede spoke.

"Look if you're going to do this, I want at least a majority vote which means twenty-four votes is what you need before you get my cooperation," I spoke trying to fight a losing battle.

"I have to agree with Ichiro, it is foolish to think that a government can help us," Kyoko agreed.

"I have to agree with the other two, I love your guy's intent but, seriously speaking this council thing will go to shit eventually because someone will get greedy for power," Nekomaru affirmed.

"IT'S CLEAR THAT WE ARE DIVIDED, SONIA WHAT IS YOUR OPINION ON THIS," Taka asked.

"You all have provided excellent points but, I think a system of government and, a nightly patrol would be great for us," Sonia majestically spoke.

"I think it's a mistake eventually someone like Ouma will get power-hungry and, like Nekomaru said things will go to shit," I uttered.

"We will make sure that doesn't happen we will keep the power as democratic as possible," Kaede spoke trying to convince the three of us opposed.

"I understand your intention Twogami but, the idea is flawed," Kyoko spoke as she got up and, walked out.

"Yeah I'm with her," I agreed following Kyoko's example with Nekomaru right behind me.

 **Makoto's Dorm 7:00 AM**

 **Makoto's POV**

" **Wake up my favorite students it's time for another day of The School Killing Game, let's have fun today,** " Monokuma spoke through the speakers.

I had just woken up still hoping that everything I've been through is just a dream but, I full well knew that Hiyoko and Teruteru were both no longer among the living. Just the thought of that wanted to make me curl up into a ball and, cry and just pray for this to be over but, I knew I needed to power through for the sake of everyone here who needed something to hope for. I got up and, got ready for the day I showered got dressed and, walked out into the hall prepared for anything that was thrown at me today. But, as soon as I walked outside, I was trampled by Mondo who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Hey little man, watch where you're going," Mondo said to me as he helped me up off the ground,

"Yeah sorry, Mondo didn't see you there," I apologized.

"It's all good Naegi, besides what do you think Twogami has planned for us I ran into Ichiro this morning and he seemed pretty irritated about something, kept mumbling about how some Student Council is going to, hurt us more so, than help. I tried to ask him what was up but, he just kept walking," Mondo explained.

"I understand that Ichiro can get like that but, only Byakuya and Taka are the only ones he seems to despise, something must have happened last night that some of us are in the dark about," Makoto thought allowed.

"Yeah you're probably right bro," Mondo replied as we walked into the cafeteria. The usual suspects like Sakura, Aoi, Twogami, and the other more so good students were there at this point. After a while, the kids who are a bit more flexible with their time showed up, followed by the kids that seem to walk to the beat of their own drum. After the final classmate arrived, which was Hiro claiming he got lost showed up Twogami began our daily meeting.

"Welcome everyone, what happened not so long ago was truly tragic but, I believe I have discovered a solution to that problem," Twogami spoke. "Last night at around six A.M. I gathered the seven group leaders that were formed on our first day here. Sonia, Kaede, Taka, Nekomaru, Ichiro, Kyoko, as well as myself discussed the possible idea of creating a sort of Student Council that would do night patrols as well as to help keep order in this school as to prevent more murders from occurring," Twogami continued. "Now we put it to a vote last night of whether we should present the idea to the whole group and a majority four to three vote in favor of seeing if you guys would like the idea," Twogami spoke.

"We didn't put shit to a vote, it was just clear who was on each side," Nekomaru yelled from the far end of the table.

"Probably explains why Ichiro was so irritated this morning," I whispered to Mondo.

"Yeah it seems like they must have disagreed over it or something because Ichiro and, Nekomaru are definitely not happy," Mondo whispered back,

"As I was saying, a majority vote of twenty-four to twenty-three is what we are asking for to put this into motion," Twogami explained

"Before we vote, I would like to hear from the three that were opposed to this idea because they clearly saw something in this plan of yours that we are not," Celeste vocalized.

"Very well then, would you three like to say anything," Twogami asked. It was quiet for a second before Ichiro stood from his seat and, began to present his argument.

"Look I don't know about the rest of you but, the idea of having a government that most likely will not listen to those of us who are opposed to the idea. And, we already have one person ruling over us it almost seems pointless to have a separate group. Don't get me wrong having nightly patrols are needed but, we don't need a whole government to run that and, besides if this does pass what is stopping someone from taking complete control and, ultimately stifling us like all of those dictators like Castro and, Hitler," Ichiro spoke presenting a very sound argument against the idea.

"We discussed this last night Ichiro both you and, Nekomaru brought this up and, we explained to you that we could easily stop it by making the system democratic," Kaede stated.

"What's stopping someone from gaining influence over the majority and, then doing as they please with little resistance," Kyoko responded.

"THEN WE WILL HAVE A MEETING WITH THAT PERSON TO SETTLE OUR DIFFERENCES," Taka voiced trying to move the conversation along.

"Fine then what if that fails," Kyoko continued.

"Kyoko I doubt it will come to that," Sonia smiled as she spoke.

"Fine then put it to a vote I think they understand both sides," Ichiro said clearly just wanting to get this over with.

"Alright, then those in favor raise your hand," The results shocked some of the people who were against it, as the vote was twenty-four to twenty-three in favor of the new committee. Those in favor included Sonia, Ryoko, Sakura, Tenko, Mikan, Kaito, Chihiro, Aoi, Kaede, Sayaka, Taka, Hiro, Yamada, Angie, Keebo, Shirogane, Kazuichi, Gonta, Mahiru, Ibuki, Nagito, Himiko, and Chiaki.

Alright then it's settled," Twogami stated. "Moving on, another issue we have is the lack of security in the incinerator room. Some of us thought that having a guard or two there will stop potential murderers from killing because of the lack of ability to discard of evidence," Twogami explained.

"That's great and, all but I for one do not want to be on guard duty. How are you going to decide who guards it," Ouma asked while snickering.

"Those that want and, are apart of the Student Council will be on guard duty, during the day we will have someone hold onto a key for the week then it will switch hands each week. Also at night along with nightly patrols, we will have one person guard the room," Kaede explained before things fell silent for a moment

If you demons are done speaking, I would like to adjourn this meeting as it no longer serves a purpose," Gundham spoke up trying to end the meeting so he could leave.

"As much as it loathes me to admit, I agree with Tanaka this conversation is a fruitless one at this point," Togami spoke.

"FINE THEN, MEETING ADJOURNED," Taka announced, sending everyone to breakfast or wherever they pleased. I had nothing planned for the day so, I decided my time would be best-spent getting to know some of my classmates better. I hadn't really talked to Mondo much except for our most recent exchange so, I wanted to build upon that. I grabbed a muffin from the kitchen before making my way to Mondo's table where he sat alongside Nekomaru, Leon, and Akane who all seemed to be having a good time considering the most recent events. I walked over to their table and, asked if I could sit with them,

"Hey guys, could I sit with you guys today," I requested politely.

"Yeah no problem Naegi," Nekomaru replied.

"Thanks," I replied before sitting myself between Nekomaru and, Mondo.

"So since Neagi here interrupted us, I have to ask why did you sit with us, I mean you really only sit with the goody two shoes people," Leon questioned.

"I just wanted to make some new friends and, see what you guys are all about. I mean I think I need to start working out more anyway so, why not join you guys," I answered smiling all the while.

"Hey man, you can start whenever. We were planning on starting at ten today alongside Sakura's group. You can join us if you would like. You won't be the only one, Ichiro is joining us today as well," Mondo explained.

"That's cool I guess I'll pop by and, see if I'm cut out for it," I replied sheepishly.

"Hey, you can be cut out for anything as long as you put some effort into it," Nekomaru motivated.

"Enough with the motivational crap let's eat," Akane announced before diving into Kirumi's latest meal.

 **Cafeteria 7:48 AM**

 **Ichiro's POV**

I was planning on joining Nekomaru's crew at around ten in the morning so, that gave me about two hours to do what I want and, talk to a few people. First I desired to speak with Kyoko about what she knew about the school. This was because I felt that I could trust her with what I was learning in my dreams, or in my opinion my memories. To me, they just felt way too real for my own good. I walked up to her while she was eating alone at her table and, asked to speak with her,

"Hey Kyoko, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something," I asked.

"I don't know why you would want to speak with me but, sure I guess," She replied coldly.

"Hey, no need to be so rude about it I just wanted to speak to you about some possible information on this place," I spoke,

"Hmm, if you do have important info I think it would be in our best interest if we went somewhere with less surveillance," Kyoko spoke nodding to the cameras in the cafeteria.

"Alright sure, what do you have in mind," I asked while getting up from the table to leave with Kyoko to wherever she wanted us to go.

"Just follow me, you will see it when we arrived," She explained. We walked down the long hallway to the sauna where we stopped and, went inside.

"Huh, haven't been in here yet but, why are we here?" I questioned.

"Look around, what is not here that is in every other room," She spoke as if it was simple.

"I don't know, no cameras," I guessed.

"Hmm, you are more perceptive than I gave you credit for, but yes there are no cameras here. Most likely because of the steam in here," Kyoko exclaimed.

"Yeah the steam would fog up the camera, it would just be a waste of time to keep coming down here to clean it," I continued,

"Correct, anyway we aren't here for a pleasant chat so what do you know," Kyoko spoke getting to the point.

"Right right, anyway I think we've known each other for longer than just four days, I think we've known each other for months even years," I explained.

"What makes you say that there is nothing here that really supports that," Kyoko mused.

"It's nothing that I've found but, rather what I have seen. I have these dreams at night but, they aren't really dreams, they are more like memories," I explained. "First I saw myself arriving at the school and, Taka greeted me then the next one I saw everyone in an auditorium watching a speech being given by who I believe to be the original principal of this school," I continued. She then went into a thinking face most likely pondering over the information I just gave her. She then lifted her head and, looked at me and said,

"This is interesting but, why did you choose to trust me, of all the people here you seem to be the closest to Ryoko," She mused aloud.

"Because you seem to be able to keep a secret, and be discreet about things and, as a detective, you could probably use the information better than I could," I explained.

"Alright then but, if we are going to trust each other we should be truthful to each other as well," She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is, that you need to come clean, I think it's obvious what your true back story is but, your cover story is pretty good," She smirked.

"Alright you got me, I'm from America and, I knew Ryoko before all of this," I admitted,

"And, your real names and, the full details of the dream," She pressed on,

"My name is Cole and, hers is Becky. In the first, it was me and, her not just me and, in the second one, we were on stage with the principal not in the crowd," I fully disclosed. "But, don't tell her I told you she doesn't want anyone to find out we know each other and, we aren't from Japan because we don't want to be under suspicion," I spoke.

"Fine, but I must know why were you on stage with the headmaster," Kyoko questioned.

"I don't know Twogami woke me up before I could figure it out," I replied.

"Hmm, if you find anything else out tell me alright," She said before getting up and, leaving.

"She's pleasant isn't she," I mumbled to myself.

 **Cafeteria 8:37 A.M.**

 **Ryoko POV**

I was in the cafeteria sitting with Sonia, Kaede, and Sayaka who all agreed to join the Student Council. We all felt that it would be more beneficial than harmful and, all of the things that could go wrong could only go wrong if something against all odds were to happen. We were talking about boys of all the things to be talking about at a time like this.

"So Kaede, I think we all know who you've been crushing on," Sayaka smirked as she was the one driving the conversation.

"Yeah yeah, I like Shuichi I think we all know that," Kaede smiled at the thought of him.

"Alright Sonia spill it, we know you like someone," Sayaka pressured,

"I mean I guess Gundham's nice," Sonia said, a little unsure on her answer.

"Gundham the demon boy, what are you his witch," I laughed.

"Ryoko that's not very nice but, yes I think Gundham is a nice boy although he has his quirks, but his hamsters are so cute though," Sonia smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, they don't call him the Ultimate Breeder for nothing," Kaede spoke.

"Alright Sayaka spill it, is Makoto or Leon it's obvious you like one," I pressured.

"Truthfully I like both but, I think Makoto is a better friend and, he is just so dense," Sayaka explained. "Alright Ryoko who is it, there has to be someone in the pile that you like," Sayaka urged me,

"Trust me guys there is really no one here that interests me," I stated.

"I don't know, that Ichiro is good looking and, you seem to be into him," Sayaka smirked knowing full well that she hit the nail on the head.

"Alright you got me, yeah I kind of like him but, I don't want to get too attached, I just don't want to risk it," I admitted.

"Whatever you say," Sayaka smirked rolling her eyes as well.

 **Gym 9:45 A.M.**

 **Ichiro POV**

I decided to get to the gym early so, I could get a warm-up in before Nekomaru's training started. Knowing that he is The Ultimate Team Manage makes me think that he will push us to our limits. So, not wanting to be the guy that pulls a muscle, I decided to warm-up and, stretch in advanced so, I'm prepared for the workout. I did some traditional warm-ups like High Knees and Quad Pulls as well as common stretches like The Butterfly and, Hurdle Stretch. After about ten minutes Nekomaru, Leon, Mondo, Makoto surprisingly, Kaito, Akane, Tenko, Sakura, and Aoi. The girls went to one side of the gym and, the guys to the other mostly because no one wanted to deal with Tenko's extreme feminism.

"Ah Ichiro, I see you were early today," Nekomaru grinned.

"You know the saying the early bird gets the worm," I replied grinning as well. We went up to each other and, shook hands formally greeting each other as partners. "So, how does this work. I usually work out alone so, this is all new to me," I continued.

"Well I don't know much about football personally but, what I can say is that no matter what you do. Running, core, and weightlifting are by far the best at keeping the body in shape aside from food and sleep," Nekomaru explained. "But, since we seem to be lacking a weight room let alone actual weights we will just have to settle for some good old fashioned core workout with some running on the side, man this going to be the shit today," Nekomaru exclaimed.

Nekomaru then began the workout which by all means was not light, Nekomaru had us running up and, down the gym doing suicides then when we finished that we had about one hundred push-ups and sit-ups, at this point Makoto was lifeless and, Kaito said he was having chest pains so, he had to sit down in the bleachers. Only myself Mondo and, Leon remained and, even then Leon was barely standing and, Mondo and, I had our hands on out knees panting like dogs.

"Ha, the boys are so, weak they can barely breathe," Tenko pointed and, laughed.

"You do this and, see how you do chick," Mondo retaliated.

"Fine then and, I will kick your guy's asses," Tenko smirked.

"Here's an idea, give us fifteen minutes to rest and, we will have an Olympics of sorts. Last person to drop out wins for their team. Sakura and, Nekomaru will be the refs of sorts I guess and, Makoto and, Kaito will sit out Kaito isn't feeling great and, Makoto isn't really conditioned," I proposed.

"I'm game," Leon agreed,

"Let's do this," Akane roared,

"We'll take you chicks down," Mondo challenged,

"Yeah right," Aoi smirked,

"You boys are going down," Tenko exclaimed,

"It's settled then I guess so Nekomaru what should we start with after they rest," Sakura asked,

"Let's start with suicides then go from there," Nekomaru smiled, "Man this is going to be the shit," Nekomaru shouted,

 **Alright that's the chapter so I've already explained the poll thing anyways some quick things the murder will most likely occur in the next 3-4 chapters or so and also I would like to know who you guys think it is I'll answer truthfully if you are right I won't say a word even if you get one right lastly thank you all for the support I really appreciate it even through my horrible uploading patterns and that's all for now thank you.**

 **Teruteru: Stabbed by Hiyoko**

 **Hiyoko: Executed by Monokuma**


	12. Prerecorded Ch3

**Welcome back everyone to the story so some big news HoppsHungerFan or A.K.A HoppsRJ has decided to help me with both this story and my Total Drama story but don't pester him about plot lines and everything from those stories he still like you is in the dark about most plot lines he will mostly help me with Free Time Events specifically Makoto's most of the time for this story and for Total Drama he will help me with the challenges. Also in other news my poll about the perks are still up so if you want to go to my profile and vote on that please do anyways let's get right into it.**

 **Gym 11:00 AM**

 **Ichiro's POV**

"Here's an idea, give us fifteen minutes to rest and, we will have an Olympics of sorts. Last person to drop out wins for their team. Sakura and, Nekomaru will be the refs of sorts I guess and, Makoto and, Kaito will sit out Kaito isn't feeling great and, Makoto isn't really conditioned," I proposed.

"I'm game," Leon agreed.

"Let's do this," Akane roared.

"We'll take you chicks down," Mondo challenged.

"Yeah right," Aoi smirked.

"You boys are going down," Tenko exclaimed.

"It is settled then, I guess. So Nekomaru, what should we start with after they rest," Sakura asked,

"Let's start with suicides then go from there," Nekomaru smiled, "Man, this is going to be the shit," Nekomaru shouted.

"Hey you know what guys, since both myself and, Kaito aren't competing we'll just leave if that's ok," Makoto asked.

"Of course, Kaito make sure you get yourself checked out you don't look so good," Nekomaru spoke, worried for one of his students. The two thanked Nekomaru and took their leave, Kaito probably to the nurse's office, and Makoto to probably the cafeteria to socialize.

Suicides were like literal hell for us, we had to run twenty-five in a row and, in this competition, we agreed that the last to finish or first to drop out would be eliminated so, five challenges would be taking place unless all of one gender dropped out before that point. Akane's and Aoi's endurance was quite literally speaking outstanding they finished way ahead of myself and, Leon who was able to finish before Tenko and, Mondo but, sadly Mondo just wasn't naturally fast as he was strong because of his size he was practically lumbering up and down the court.

After it was over Nekomaru gave a knowing smile as if he already was planning on how to improve upon Mondo's abilities, then we moved on to push-ups, as a stand-alone exercise it doesn't seem like much but, after fifty in a row, it starts to really hurt. We each went one at a time and, the loser would be the one to do the least amount of push-ups. I was able to get to fifty-three before failing, Akane made it to seventy-two, Tenko fifty-six, and Aoi with forty-three. Leon was the last one to go and needless to say he pulled off a clutch victory for the boys by getting a total of fifty push-ups. Leaving Aoi to go sit with Mondo on the bleachers.

Next were sit-ups which like push-ups are not much as a stand-alone exercise but, with everything we've done up to this point, needless to say it was a tall order. I was able to get to fifty-six before giving out, Akane like the endurance beast she is got eighty, and Tenko got sixty leaving Leon or me to be eliminated no matter what but, in the end, it was Leon that lost only getting forty-nine of them. Before the final challenge, the last thing we did were gassers, which are a sprint of two down and backs across the gym length, since most of us were pretty tired Nekomaru only had us do ten which was just perfect for me because gassers were a staple in football conditioning. So, both me and, Akane breezed right through it leaving Tenko the loser and, eliminated.

The final round was between me and Akane, and the two judges decided that a sparring fight would be a great way to end it basically sealing my fate as second place. The competition commenced and, Akane came charging at me but, thanks to my talent I was able to cut to my right and sidestepped her using her force and weight against her, but she spun right around and low swept my legs and knocked me off my feet and, on to the floor. I quickly got up and readied myself again but, before I could she flipped over me and punched me right in my back sending me right to the ground, I got up a lot more slowly this time, but it was too late she had already tackled me and pinned me to the ground, so I was forced to tap out leaving her the winner.

"Well I guess that seals it the girls win then," Tenko cheered.

"Yeah I guess chick," Mondo grumbled.

"Yeah but, that will change next time," Leon spoke up.

While the others were talking, Nekomaru and, Sakura approached me while I was still laying on the floor beaten and broken from Akane. They helped me up and, I smiled and thanked them in return. Then Nekomaru spoke.

"I like what I saw from you today, you really have some heart, and get that girlfriend to start coming she could use this," Nekomaru exclaimed.

"She isn't my girlfriend she is just a friend but, I'll see if she wants to start coming but, I'm sure she will," I replied.

"That sounds great Ichiro, I believe we are done for the day so, you and the others may do as you please for the day," Sakura spoke. I thanked them both and left to the nurse's office to see if I could get something for the aching pain in my back from Akane.

 **Gym 11:05 A.M.**

 **Makoto's POV**

I'm panting heavily as Nekomaru calls out another break. After finishing some five hundred push ups, sit ups, assisting Mondo, Sakura, and Akane, all of whom are leagues stronger than I, I could barely catch my breath when I move to the bleachers to sit next to Kaito. He's still smiling after all of this but sweat drips down his brow into his white towel. "Hey Naegi," he starts. He sees my nod and throws his head back with an even more exhausted smile. "Shit man, Nekomaru is really pushing us, I d-don't think I'll be able to keep up."

"Y-Yeah," I tremble through the pain. "I don't really know how I got roped into this."

"Aw come on man, you held up really well there. Who cares that you didn't do as much as those big guys?" he says, pointing to Nekomaru, Akane, Sakura, and Mondo. "I'm sure if we keep at it we'll be up to either Aoi or even Mondo level of endurance."

"W-W-We?" I panic. "I'm not sure if I quite want to continue."

"You're tapping out?"

"Sorry man." The pain in my body has now focused on my thighs and stomach. I can barely breathe as is and I drop from the bleachers.

"Hey no shame in quitting. I can't overexert myself and if it'll make you feel better I'll join you."

After talking with Nekomaru about my leave from this...this drill and Kaito's insistence in progressively overloading-whatever that means-Nekomaru lets us go. "DON'T LET IT GET YOU DOWN MOMOTA AND NAEGI! I WILL WELCOME YOU BACK ON YOUR OWN SCHEDULE SHOULD YOU CHOOSE TO RETURN!"

"You think our eardrums would survive if he and Taka ever got into an argument?" Kaito jokes aloud. The two of us have a decent conversation regarding the odds of an asteroid striking us, freeing us, before we split ways, myself going into the kitchen and Kaito going into the sauna.

I heave and push the kitchen door open to see a clean, organized, and immaculate scene. As I step forward a blur of black criss crosses in front of me. "Oh," the other individual in this room, notes. "My apologies Mister Naegi."

"It's quite alright, Kirumi, right?" I ask. "Or is it Miss Tojo for you?"

"Any is fine with me Mister Naegi. I just live to serve."

I flashed a small smile that's mirrored shortly by her. "What are you up to? All of us are just finishing breakfast and I would have thought that you would have finished sooner."

"Mister Naegi, as a professional housekeeper I must remain vigilant. After we lost Teruteru, perverted as he may be, I've been working much harder to cook and provide for us all. Actually you all have been quite well behaved so it's not so much work as it is simply preparations."

"So what are you making now?"

"It really isn't much, it's just some coffee for Mister Amami, some tea for Mister Togami and Miss Fukawa, and a delicacy for Princess Nevermind of Novoselic. The delicacy is the hardest but obviously, if I can hold a conversation with you then it's really not much of an issue."

"Then what would be an issue for you? If you don't mind me asking Kirumi."

"If those who I am serving tell me to serve them something, I will fulfill that task to the very best of my ability. Of course this means that I must remain diligent."

"Do you ever get tired?"

"Tired? Yes," Kirumi says with a sigh. She moves over to an oven and pulls out a small saucer sized dessert. "But it is simply another day in the life. For king, country, and citizens I do it dutifully. While you're here can you hand me a small morsel of sugar?"

"Yep," I say quietly. I pull out a big metal container from a cabinet labeled white sugar to find a small measuring spoon within. To my surprise, the spoon is labeled to measure out exactly a morsel of sugar...however much that is. I fill the spoon up and give it to Kirumi as she swings the pastry around. "What exactly is this that you're making for Sonia?"

"In Novoselic puffin is considered a delicacy, so this is but a tame meal of Puffin Substitute mince meat pie," Kirumi says nonchalantly. "It has to be served in exactly 3 minutes for the best of the odor to emanate from the bread."

"I can take it out for you," I offer immediately.

"Oh thank you Naegi. I'll head out with you in case it gets too much. The tea is just about ready so I'll follow you when you do."

"Honestly Kirumi, I bet you could put in half the effort you do and it'll still be a thousand times better than anyone else here," I compliment.

"Ah, but no one here expects less than 110% of what i truly do. It's second nature for me."

"I wouldn't do that," I say hesitantly. "This game is stressful as is but-"

"Mister Naegi I appreciate your concerns very much but this is actually a method of me to

destress. Though, if you would like to help out, the kitchen is always open."

"Just show me the ropes and I'm sure that I could learn," I say as, Kirumi smiles warmly as she pulls out yet another cup.

I'm about to continue when the kitchen door bursts open. "MADAME LUDENBERG VERY MUCH DESIRES HER TEA RIGHT NOW!" Hifumi screeches as he barrels towards another kettle. He's making a mess as he swings the kettle under the faucet and splashes what looks like black tea all around.

"Actually Mister Naegi," Kirumi starts. "You can hand out this puffin pastry now. Just please put it down with your left hand. The left hand is good luck for some Novoselican royals."

"That's the job for me, one of the ultimate lucky students." I smile brightly and grab the tray as Kirumi goes to wrestle the faucet from Hifumi's meaty hands. Gently I head out into the kitchen, where Sonia is waiting eagerly. "Sonia, Kirumi told me to hand this out to you."

"Why thank you Naegi," she says kindly. "Please put it down with your left."

I hand the pastry off to her and head out of the cafeteria. The momentary distraction did a lot in removing the pain I feel from the thighs but now the pain has moved to my arms. I wonder if there's gonna be a good place to just lie down nearby.

 **Nurse's Office 12:15 AM**

 **Ichiro's POV**

After the massive beating I took from Akane I went to the nurse's office in search of some advil and ice packs. As a football player or I guess former one now, the wear and tear that you suffer through training starts taking its toll on you at some point in your playing career. For me it was during high school that it started to become a problem and, that workout session definitely did not help me one bit. I moved through the hallway towards the nurse's office in hopes to finding Mikan so she could help me find what I needed. But, I guess Kaito beat me to it, or so I thought.

"You sure this will help the coughing" Kaito asked, holding up an orange bottle with a white cap that contained an assortment of the same pills.

"I-I'm positive Kaito, t-these should help you breathe better," Mikan confirmed,

"So, I guess I'm going to have to stop working out then if I want this lung issue to go away I guess," Kaito said, disappointed to have to stop working out.

"Y-yes, for at least the next week until you see i-improved results, then you could p-probably work out like normal again," Mikan commanded.

"Alright nurse, you got it," Kaito shouted as he gave Mikan a salute making Mikan giggle slightly.

"You know guys, if you don't want anyone to find out about this I would have kept our voices down," I said walking through the doorway, shocking the two out of their conversation.

"How long h-have you been there," Kaito asked nervously.

"Long enough," I replied, "So, are you going to tell anyone, or are you just going to keep this to yourself," I continued.

"Why do you want to know," Kaito pressed,

"So, I know whether to keep my mouth shut or not," I replied,

"No, I'm not saying anything to anyone," Kaito responded.

"Then I won't say anything, anyway if you don't mind me asking, how bad is it," I questioned.

"W-we don't know, the e-equipment here isn't enough to actually determine what K-Kaito has," Mikan spoke this time,

"Well if it has anything to do with coughing, it's probably something in the lungs or quite possibly throat or nasal passage ways," I suggested.

"Y-yes, that would be most likely," Mikan agreed, "B-but if you don't mind me asking, h-how do you know that," Mikan asked.

"No I don't mind Mikan," I smiled, "As a child I had really bad allergies to pollen and stuff like that so, I indirectly learned a lot about breathing and other stuff that can be the results of those types of allergies," I continued,

"What do you mean by indirectly," Kaito inquired.

"Well my parents were the ones to do the research, they just told me everything they learned," I explained. Then the conversation seemed to end and, Kaito decided that he would take his and thanked Mikan for everything before heading to the cafeteria presumably for lunch.

"So, Mikan how are you and Hajime doing," I smirked.

"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking about," Mikan stuttered clumsily through her response,

"Oh come on only someone as dense as Makoto wouldn't be able to see the connection between you two," I smiled.

"W-we are just f-friends and that's h-how we will keep it," Mikan spoke somewhat angrily,

"Alright alright, you guys are just friends, but hey you never know," I quipped, which Mikan responded with a pout. "I'm just kidding anyway, the reason I was originally here wasn't to spy on you and, Kaito. I was wondering if you had any Advil or ice packs," I continued,

"W-Why do you need that, did you get h-hurt," Mikan asked worriedly.

"No no... well yes but not against my will… sort of. Akane and I were in a sparring match and, let's just I didn't do so hot," I replied,

"W-why would you do that," Mikan asked,

"It's a long story," I told her.

"We have until d-dinner, which is f-four hours away, I think we have p-plenty of time," She mused.

"Oh alright then, it starts like this…"

 **Arcade 3:38 PM**

 **Ryoko's POV**

I was in the arcade playing one of the racing games alongside Chiaki, while Chihiro and Mahiru watched us. Chiaki was leaps and bounds ahead of me, but at least I wasn't last which was something right? But, I was able to pull through before handing my spot over to a very intimidated Chihiro who looked as if she was meeting The Mountain from Game of Thrones. But while the other three messed with the racing game, I began to head over to the ticket counter to see how much I needed for one of the many prizes on the board. I really wanted the box of photos, which seemed to be really important, but compared to the other prizes it was nearly impossible to get because ten thousand tickets were needed, compared to the five thousand for weapons and the four thousand for bears.

Little did I know someone had just walked up behind me, unintentional or not it scared the living hell out of me.

"Ryoko where the hell have you been," Nekomaru announced from behind me.

"Ah, jeez Nekomaru you shouldn't scare people like that, this isn't the place to do that type of thing," I scolded, "And what do you mean where have I been, I've been in this school locked up with you and the others," I spoke agitated at the demanding question.

"Like why weren't you with us this morning at our morning workout. You friend Ichiro was there and, even Makoto, who is by far one of the least athletic was there," Nekomaru criticized,

"I would rather attempt to enjoy myself here before, I eventually die here like…" I trailed off at the end realizing that I was letting my emotions get the better of me.

"Didn't you have to work hard to get where you are now, don't you want to improve upon what you already have," Nekomaru reasoned, "Why not get better and get your mind off this horrible experience," Nekomaru continued.

"Fine I'll join you, but on one condition," I agreed.

"What's the condition," He questioned.

"That you help get that box photos up there," I spoke, pointing towards the box in question.

"What's so important about that box to you that you need my help to get it?" Nekomaru inquired,

"If the bear put it as the most expensive item, then it must be important somehow," I explained,

"Hmm, alright I agree but, I ain't all that good at arcade games," Nekomaru replied somewhat glum.

"Hey don't worry big guy, help is help, that's all I care about," I smiled, "Anyways it's starting to get close to dinner, maybe we should head to the dining hall, so we can get all the food before Akane eats it," I joked.

"Yeah, Akane sure can eat. She could probably eat the whole kitchen out of food if we let her," Nekomaru quipped as we left for the dining hall. We made our way from the arcade where Chiaki, Mahiru, and Chihiro were still playing the racing game from earlier.

We made our way through the hallway towards the dining hall, it was around four fifteen so Twogami and Taka were probably already there with Kirumi. But we were also joined by the likes of Makoto, Sonia, and surprisingly Kokichi. We took our seats towards the middle of the set of tables and chatted amongst ourselves. After a bit of time more and more people began to enter the Dining Hall for another dinner filled with happy chit chat and, speeches and announcements from the groups self proclaimed leaders like Taka and Twogami. Hopefully today would be a nice long and happy dinner.

Who am I kidding-with Kirumi cooking of course it will be

 **Cafeteria 7:45 PM**

 **Makoto's POV**

"And with that, there has been no progress on finding a way to escape," Taka says with a dejected sigh. "Nonetheless, we mustn't give up on the pursuit of true freedom. On that note, I am open to suggestions as to how we can remain united."

Today I was able to convince Kirumi to get some help for these big meals and to also not work as hard. To all of our pleasure, the food is still great, Hifumi, Mikan, and surprisingly Maki have been able to help out to make several meals of a somewhat decent chicken, duck, and the occasional poffin substitute." I head up from my table to the main buffet line to grab a plate of collard greens and mashed potatoes and bump into the head chef herself. "I do hope that this array of vegetables is to an acceptable standard," Kirumi states.

"Don't worry Kirumi, it's definitely great, you have nothing to worry about."

"Yes," Kirumi muses. "I am surprised with how good Miss Harukawa is at cutting but surprises do result in great things most of the time." She saunters off with a tray of some more specialized cutlets and I return to my table with a new set of utensils.

The rest of dinner went by uneventfully. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Fuyuhiko and Peko taking the other seats far away from me as possible. I've just about finished my plate of greens and head up to dump the refuse into a receptacle when Fuyuhiko steps up. The two of us bump into each other and I dump the greens over Fuyuhiko's well pressed suit. "FUCKING SHIT!" he shouts. "CLUMSY FUCKWIT, Do you have any fucking shit better to look for rather than your own two damn feet?!" Fuyuhiko yelled

"Fuyuhiko I'm sorry," I say, taken aback.

"You should be!" he shouts before I can further explain. "Your family should have had better to do rather than-"

The two of us are cut off with the swift draw of a bamboo sword. "Fuyuhiko remain from your outbursts for now if you would. Mister Naegi didn't cause much irreparable damage." I hear a huffy breath come from Fuyuhiko's direction as he storms off, stomping all the while. "Please excuse him and his diminutive anger issues," Peko says simply. "I have met a lot of guys like him and they simply need but two hours or more to get situated."

"I've been to school with a couple of guys like that," I hesitantly say.

The conversation enters a bit of a lull so I take the time to grab some ice cream from the dessert bar. I return with a scoop of pistachio ice cream and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, blanketed by fudge and gummy bears. I sit two seats away from Peko as she holds out her bamboo sword and polishes her glasses while doing so. "Don't you want some ice cream, Peko?"

She turns to me with a harsh glare and bluntly states, "No. If my master and his family have any indication to suspect that I am slacking in my duties to remain physically fit and in fighting shape then my life is on the line." She brandishes her sword before putting it back on her back.

"My...my apologies Peko," I say quietly. Out of the corner of my eye I see her eyeing the fruit bar and seemingly contemplating it. "Fruits are healthy, aren't they?"

"Yes they are," Peko says quietly. "They are a good source of comfort. Didn't get too much of them on the streets with how I was raised."

"Do you have a favorite in particular?"

"Apples," she says monotonously. Once again, the conversation dies down and she leaves to grab two whole apples.

I look from the table as she sets the two apples up in a row. She uses her bamboo sword to cut the two of them each in two pieces. She takes the four pieces in her hands and picks out two of them to cut down further. "I do hope that I am not disturbing you mister Naegi. I have always found apples to be both a great fruit and a great training tool."

"I mean you're just cutting them," I say. "You hardly got apple juice on me so I'd have to say that's a great cutting job you're handling."

"Apples are much more sturdy than oranges, watermelons, and lemons. They provide a crunch that drowns a lot of the chaos. They don't last long enough if you ask me," she sorrowfully notes. She goes to grab two more apples and hands one over to me. I take a bite out of the apple and she muses, "Never been a fan of eating apples like that." I mused,

"Maybe this is how I like these apples, huh?" I joke lightly

To my surprise Peko manages to break a small smile as she continues to slice more apples from the fruit bowl. The conversation quiets down once again and I turn around to notice that the cafeteria is essentially empty apart from me, Peko, Ryoma, Maki, Kaito, Togami, and Toko. I stand up with a stretch and proclaim that I'm heading off for the night.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Peko casting an approving glance before she begins to eat her apples. The room seems to be thinning down in conversation, which makes sense because nighttime is just about coming. The halls are dying in activity so I decide that now is a good time to retreat to my dorm.

I change out of my hoodie and shoes into more comfortable slippers and pajamas. With my hands behind my neck I stare up at the ceiling and just wait for sleep to come to me.

"Attention Students, it is now ten P.M, nighttime has come and now the common areas will be shut down, and water will not be turned on until six A.M tomorrow. Sleep well kiddos, may murder not hunt your dreams." I close my eyes after monokuuma's announcement, unsure of what dreams come again.

 **Well another chapter in the books, again I would like to thank HoppsRJ for the help and, like I said he will be along for the ride and, I hope you all enjoyed the story. My Pokémon story should be out around mid August and my Total Drama story at the latest will be late August for those that read those stories that read this one. Otherwise that's it for me for probably another month.**


	13. Prerecorded Ch4

**Welcome back everyone hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again Hopps has done Makoto's FTEs so thank you to him anyways let's get to it and he also rewrote chapter 6 for me so again thank you my man.**

 **Ichiro's POV**

 **Ichiro's Dorm, Night Time**

It was another day of survival for me, but I think after what happened to Teruteru and Hiyoko no one should try anything for at least a few days, hopefully. For me sleep was something that I needed, not because of the fact that sleep is healthy for you but, of what my dreams tell me. But at this point I don't think they are dreams but rather memories, I don't know how I'm recalling them but from what I've gathered it seems we have known each other for at least longer than five days. I also know sleeping would keep me from doing anything stupid at night especially with the new nightly patrol Twogami and Taka installed.

Quite honestly I don't know who is on watch, I would presume it would be some of the kids that are better fighters but, who knows at this point. I began to fall asleep to the Denzel Curry's Clout Cobain, somehow. I guess after five days in this hell while you can fall asleep to anything. I had finally dozed off and suddenly became immersed in my dreams or memories or whatever they are. I was walking through the school with Ryoko by my side and Makoto and Taka in front of us leading us through the school. We were on the floor I wasn't familiar with, but I was able to look out the window to see that we were five stories up. As far as I knew there were only five stories but it seemed as if the school was building a sixth story as the two boys stopped us and pointed to the taped off stairs. They seemed to be explaining to us what was going to be there but, as per usual I couldn't understand what they were saying.

After what felt like forever the group turned around and walked back towards the stairs but, like every time before, I was woken up by the damn bear before I could acquire any useful information that could lead to our escape from this dreaded hell hole.

" **Rise and shine my favorite students, it's time for another day of paranoia** ," The bear screeched through the intercom waking up the students of Hope's Peak High School.

"Ugh, I really hate that bear," I groaned as I got out of bed and put my music inside of my dresser drawer. I considered keeping my knife with me but again decided against bringing it because who would kill me with a bunch of people around.

I walked to the shower, undressed, and got in to let the warm water hit me in the face as I washed myself off. After about five minutes of cleaning myself up I got redressed and walked out of my dorm where I met a similarly exiting Hajime just outside his room.

"Hey Hajime what's up," I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nothing much, just trying to survive this wretched game," He replied,

"Aren't we all," I responded. We then walked to the cafeteria in silence, before I decided to continue the conversation after a few silent moments.

"So, how are you and Mikan doing," I asked, hoping the daring question would get more results than when I asked Mikan because clearly they have a thing for each other.

"We're good, why do you ask," Hajime replied

"Oh well I ask because a little rumor is going around that you two are an item," I asked, unbeknownst to him I made that up in hopes of getting him to spill the beans.

"What rumor I haven't heard anything like that," Hajime responded raising an eyebrow at me as he turned my way.

"I heard it from... Ryoko," I lied knowing she would have my back, hopefully if Hajime ever confronted her about it.

"Well I mean we are good friends but…" Hajime trailed off,

"But what," I asked egging him on. He never answers because we had at that point entered the cafeteria where scrambled eggs, crispy strips of bacon, and nice fluffy pancakes covered in syrup and butter lined the massive table that was set up with the circular tables connected to it so everyone could eat together. Each seat has a plate filled with the glorious breakfast that laid before us, Kirumi, Rantaro, Hifumi, and even Ryoma were all up putting the final touches on the food that lay before us. They invited us to take a seat which we did. We both sat next to each other at the end of the big rectangular table that was right next to the row of circular tables.

"So about that but," I asked trying to get a straight answer out of him.

"I think I'm good," Hajime spoke cooly.

"I'll get it out of you eventually Hajime" I joked.

"You say that as if I'll ever admit that I like her in that way," Hajime cockily replied.

"And the smoking gun, you just did," I laughed at Hajime's realization that he messed up.

"I hate you," He grumbled,

"Aw come on man, it won't be so bad," I tried to comfort him even though I was still chuckling to myself.

"You say that as if you won't tell everyone that," Hajime groaned as he put his face into the palm of his hands.

"Hey how about this, I'll play wingman for you if you agree to eventually go out with her at some point," I offered,

"Fine but only if you reveal who you like here," rHajime smirked,

"I ain't as dumb as you think Hajime, that's a no but my deal still stands," I answered,

"Fine," Hajime grumbled as he conceded defeat, retreating into his eggs.

 **Ryoko's POV**

 **Cafeteria 7:15 AM**

After the bear woke me up from my slumber breakfast was the first thing that came to mind. I had just left my dorm and I assumed I was one of the last people to arrive, considering that it was 7:15 which I was correct, only the likes of Hiro and Togami were not there yet but that was to be expected at this point. But then I noticed the plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes and I immediately sat down and dove right into my food. At this point I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked over to see Rantaro who to my knowledge didn't remember what his talent was.

"Ms.Katsumi is it, if you wouldn't mind I would like to speak with you because between you and me Hifumi isn't the best person to converse with l," He said as we both stole a glance at the overweight fanfic creator sitting next to him who was now talking the ear off Gundham who looked like he was about to punch Hifumi right in the face.

"Anyways I was hoping that I could talk to you instead," He said with a charming smile.

"I guess, I mean I've got nothing better to do besides scarfing this food down," I replied back.

"Sure, I wanted to know how you became a Track and Field Star. I mean you have to have a story, it takes some commitment to do that," Rantaro asked.

"Yeah it really did, my uncle, who was a former Olympian sprinter broke his leg which forced him to hang up the track uniform so to speak," I explained.

"So I assume he became your mentor," Rantaro guessed.

"Rather perceptive are we, but yes he is or I guess was now. But he started training me at a young age after I began to take an interest in the sport. He taught me everything I know," I explained.

"Right so, where were your parents, you seem rather fond of your uncle, did they leave you with him or something. I don't want to be intrusive just curious," Rantaro asked

"No no it's fine, my dad died when I was one and my mom was in and out of my life so she felt it best that she leave me with my uncle," I half lied.

"That's kind of sad, but I guess it's only fair if I tell you about myself then," Rantaro smiled softly. It didn't stay on his face long and it soon turned into a frown.

"I guess it is," I responded.

"I don't remember much of my past life, my family, friends, or my talent, but for some odd reason I know how to do random things like how to paint nails." He replied had expecting me to laugh at him, which I almost did but decided to hear him out.

"Quite honestly I don't know where I learned how but I'm willing to paint your nails if you ever want to look nice for that special someone," He continued before stealing a quick glance at Ichiro who sat a few seats away.

"What special someone," I asked playing dumb, which earned an eye roll from Rantaro.

"Word travels fast Ryoko, maybe you shouldn't have told Sayaka, she really likes to gossip," Rantaro smiled while I just flew through a whirlwind of emotions in about ten seconds. Namely, I went from angry to blushing and then to dejected.

"Just don't tell him all right, if anything I'll keep your offer in mind, maybe it will come in handy," I smiled before turning back to my unfinished plate and began stuffing my face with food again. In turn Rantaro smiled and turned back to his plate and began eating again while also in hopes that Hifumi doesn't talk to him again.

 **Makoto's POV**

 **Cafeteria 8:23 AM**

Breakfast has just about finished up when Sayaka, whose been a pretty good friend for these past few days, decides to leave. "I'll see you for dinner!" she chirps.

"I'm pretty sure that all of us will see all of us for dinner," I note.

"Haha, you're so funny, Naegi!" she titters. She skips daintily off and I can't help but mile in appreciation. I finish the rest of my waffles and dispose of my dishes into a receptacle. It doesn't take long for the rest of us to finally finish. As I'm putting away the dishes I hear someone humming and banging alternately on pots and pans. Eventually the sounds matriculate into a rhythm and I begin jamming out as the noise gets closer and closer.

When it gets too loud I turn around and see Ibuki, Leon, and Kaede all jamming out. "Hi guys," I say quietly.

"MA-KO-TO!" Ibuki rhythmically screams "WHAT IS GOOD MY MAN?!"

Her head, bobbing up and down, encourages me to bop alongside her. "Let's keep this energy going as we practice!" Leon screams excitedly. "Let's get this punk rock high rolling show on the road!"

Kaede laughs politely but I stand there, confused. "Hey, Hey Mister Naegi! Leonki and Kaedeki and Ibuki need an audience for our practice session. Do you want to join us? Give me a Y E S or N O E if you don't want shit!"

I blink and somehow Ibuki takes that as a sign of confirmation. Before I know it, Leon and Ibuki have wrapped my arms around their shoulders and they carry me off into the gym. I toss my head back and see Kaede resignedly following along. I can vaguely see her mouth "Sorry" as we turn into the gym.

To my utter shock one half of the gym has a soundstage all wired up for a punk rock concert while Nekomaru and his group begin to work out. I'm forcibly put down into a chair while Leon grabs his guitar and begins to play out a riff. I'll "Ibuki thinks you need a little more ...how you say…." She turns to me with the face of a thousand demons and I can't help but screaming. Then she cackles loudly and joins Leon on stage. The two of them begin playing a song that only sounds like demons mating in the deepest pits of hell, for lack of better words. "How was that Sucker Naegi?"

"Uhh," I stammer. "That was unique."

"Thanks Naegi!" Ibuki screams. "Leon-Simmons, take five. I wanna talk with our number one fan."

When did I say that I was their number one fan? Is what I thought.

"You know Ibuki likes thinking of music as a way to talk about feelings without having to talk," Ibuki says.

"Why is that?" I ask, curious.

"Ibuki always had issues with her tone of voice and the way she presented herself. I decided to take to music as a way to channel Ibuki's thoughts."

"Weren't you a part of--"

"A band of other folks? Like me? Heck yeah but they were too much like me and didn't like to change," Ibuki solemnly says.

"Well, maybe you leaving was for the better?"

"You bet your sweet japanese bippies it was! Ibuki is now able to scream her feelings much better and way louder than ever before! Ibuki loves connections and now Ibuki has one of Ibuki and Naegi!"

Though I'm a bit scared of her after her performance, I thank her and she continues to sing. "THIS TIME WE ARE INTRODUCING KILLER KAEDE ON THE KILLING KEYBOARD OF KILLS!"

The music still scares me but you know what? I actually enjoy it.

 **Ryoko's POV**

 **Hallway 8:52 AM**

I had just finished breakfast and was going to walk around for a bit l, probably visit the arcade or something like that. I had just said my goodbyes to Rantaro and Kirumi as well as a few others who still lingered in the cafeteria to help Kirumi clean. I walked down the pretty deserted hallway before I heard someone yelling a lot of cuss words coming out of the A.V. Room. I decided to investigate the matter. I opened the door to find Miu sitting at a chair cussing one of the computers out, seemingly frustrated with it in some way.

"Miu… what are you doing," I asked startling her.

"Well for your information, Leggy League Runner this Golden Brained Genius is trying to hack these computers here to see if we can get some internet access to see what the fuck is going on," Miu explained while somehow insulting me at the same time.

"Alright Miu, but isn't that against the school rules," I asked.

"There isn't any rule against that for your information so lay off," she stated.

"Well did you figure anything out," I asked curious if she found out anything about our captor or how to get out.

"What are you a dumbass, did you not hear me cussing out the fucking thing, it's literally fucking impossible to get internet access here. It's like this place fucking forgot to set up a WiFi hotspot or something," She complained,

"Yeah I guess, maybe you can get more results from the computer lab," I explained,

"What do you mean, ain't that thing supposed to be fucking locked," She asked,

"Ichiro and I got in just find a few days ago," I answered back,

At this point the bear decided that it was his time to shine, and decided to join us while we chit chatted about our predicament. " **Right you are deary the Computer Lab is supposed to be locked, but the damn thing was so rusted over that even the hack Ichiro could open it without much trouble.** " Monokuma explained,

"What the hell do you want," I demanded not happy that the stupid black and white bear decided to pop up out of no where again.

"I just wanted to greet my favorite two girls of this game," He replied smirking at the two girls.

"Get lost you sorry excuse for a machine," Miu answered.

" **Fine then I guess I'll add my new rule then leave your dreaded hospitality** ," He replied seemingly angry before disappearing once again.

Our hand books gave a small ding, we pulled out our books and it showed a new rule was added, we both flipped to the rules section and scrolled down to see indeed a new rule was added

 **Rule 9: You are not allowed to mess with any of the electronics that belong to this school including school computers, cameras, etc.**

"Well fuck," we bit said at the same time.

"Well I guess there is no point of staying here any longer," Miu spoke before leaving me behind to go off to who knows where. I stood there for a moment before I followed Miu's example and left to the arcade to join most likely Chiaki in there.

 **Makoto's POV**

 **Gym 12:03 AM**

Ibuki and Leon finish up one final song and I stand up and give them a polite round of applause before heading off with Kaede to the cafeteria. "I didn't know you liked punk rock," I start.

"I don't," Kaede says with a smile too big. "But it's like Ibuki said, and anything that keeps us united rather than divided is better than not. What do you think we'll have for dinner tonight?"

"I'm hoping for some sushi. I wonder if Monokuma is too cheap for that. Who is helping Kirumi today?"

"I am," Kaede says. "So wish me luck."

"I wish you luck," I say as she turns into the cafeteria.

It's still a little early so I decide to wander the halls, accidentally finding a linen closet near the laundry room full of unused cloth and other materials the cloth was folded up nicely in a set of cabinets. Presumably for those who didn't have any clothes to change into while they were washing their own clothes.

As I peer around another corner, I see Tsumugi Shirogane peered over with her hands on her knees looking for something in the mess of cabinets. She pokes her head in slightly as I slowly walk up to her. "Uhhh, Tsumugi?" I asked gently.

She jumps up with a fright and hits her head on the top of the cabinet and I wince and run over to her quickly. It doesn't look like she's bleeding but she's been looking in a cabinet full of red linens so it's hard to tell if there was blood anyway. "I'm fine, I'm fine. There's no bleeding," she says quickly. I guess that answers my question. "Hi Naegi."

"What were you doing in here?"

"I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer. I was looking at the colors for inspiration for my latest craft."

"What exactly are you going to be making?" I ask, my interest piqued.

"Maybe a red riding hood outfit with inspiration from little Isabella Garcia Shapiro," she says. "That's after my posing with Yamada."

"Yamada?"

"He's just so fascinated by me that it's somewhat refreshing. He likes the woman behind the cosplay rather than the cosplay itself," She says with hints of attraction in her voice. "It's not like I'm attracted to him, it's more like it's something new rather than the same old, same old."

"Well who are we to judge?"

"I wish I grew up with people who had an attitude like that. It was easy in my little factory village to attack people who just ...who just…"

She seems to twitch as she recalls all of her issues with her past. I back away hesitantly, backing into another cabinet and it causes a clutter. Tsumugi gets out of her funk and races to me, voicing her various concerns about my head and my foot and whatever appendage she has her hands on. "Tsu-Tsumugi I'm fine," I stammer.

"Good," she says, calming down again. "I'm sorry about that dump of information. It was so uncharacteristic of me to do that. So uhh," she starts.

"If you ever run out of ideas do you ever just cosplay other people?" I asked hesitantly.

"Me? Oh no," she says sadly. "It's one of my greatest failings."

"How is that a failure?" I asked innocuously.

"It's because I've been asked to model a dress for my dear mom," she said quietly. "But I just broke out in hives and cospox and just...just started bleeding. I don't know what it is but I ruined her dress and she just kept screaming and--"

"Shh," I try to hush her. "Just take a deep breath. What is Cospox?"

"C-C-Cospox is just that. I can't put on clothes of any other person without just, just breaking out into hives, or worse. It's never been as bad as but sometimes it happens."

"Well, maybe you want to wear my shoes?"

"Yes, that would be fine, I've never gotten the pox from shoes before." I take off my shoes and hand them over to her. She puts them on gingerly and she winced, but after five minutes of her wincing, I'm one hundred percent confident that they're pretty good.

"They look nice on you."

"Thanks, but I don't want to put it on for too long," she sighs. "I really like your shoes Naegi. I'll have to get them when I get out of her."

"It's good to find another optimist in this place," I say, relaxing against a pile of pillows.

"Sure…" she starts. "You could call me optimistic."

"Now let's get going. I think the lunch buffet is just about started."

"Oh you go ahead Mister Naegi," she says all too formally. "I'm still hunting for the perfect fabric, and for that matter a new pillow after Yamada drooled over it."

"That's pretty gross."

"You can say that again."

"That's pretty gross."

She smiles and pushes me out of the room. "I'd like to do it without distractions, no matter how nice they may be," she says as nicely as possible. "But thank you for your time Naegi."

I smile as she slams the door behind me. She must really want to get back to her project as soon as humanly possible. I shrug lightly and head off to the Lunch Buffet. Laid out on the buffet is a succulent looking rump roast surrounded by juicy oranges and pineapples, all around a whole lot of tea leaves. I grab a plate and immediately make my way towards it but was stopped by a tanned and strong arm. "Hold up there Makks," Akane tells me. "You've gotta appetize it just by looking at it first. Just look at the crispness of that meat, and you gotta get those juices going with a whole lotta fruti in your belly."

"Whatever you say Akane."

"Hey don't sweat it. I don't want you to spoil the fun of eating it," she jokes.

 **HoppsRJ: Glad to have you man, hope you stick around for the whole ride**

 **And that's the chapter please like favorite and review it always helps and like always I'll be taking my leave and vote on the poll on my profile like I've said I want you guys involved so please take use of it. Also a little change in the rotation it will remain the same but I will be writing to Total Drama chapters before returning back to Danganronpa it shouldn't change the schedule too much maybe a couple extra days but anyways thanks for reading.**


	14. Prerecorded Ch5

**Not much to say all important AN's will be down below**

 **Dining Hall 12:53 PM**

 **Makoto's POV**

"Hi Shuichi, what are you reading?"

The detective looks up a bit more nervous than usual, then passes me a smile, and returns to his book or journal or whatever it is. I sit down next to him as he flips through the pages of the book. Every so often I glance over and find pictures of horribly mutilated corpses. I restrain a gag and Shuchi turns to me. "Oh, sorry Makoto," he says quietly, pulling his hat over his eyes.

He turns away and I continue sitting on the bench, waiting for something to happen. Today has been a lot more boring than usual. From what I know Sayaka has been going around and making idle conversation. I've always been more of an introvert so I'm glad Sayaka is going to be out for a while.

I sit on the bench with Shuichi for about twenty minutes, just thinking and fiddling with my thumbs, before Sayaka comes over and plopped next to me. "Hi Naegi! Want to go with me on a walk around?"

"To where?" I ask innocently.

"How about past the gym? It's a big place to walk around without having to go through doors too many times."

"Did you mean into the gym?"

"Oh, of course I did! I'm so sorry that I messed up, but you know what, let's do it!" Sayaka squealed. She grabs my hand and soon I'm being whisked out of the hall and into the direction of the gym. I sigh and wave goodbye to Shuichi, who barely waves as he slightly looks up from his book.

The fun of being whisked around by everyone's favorite Pop Idol is cut short when the two of us enter the gym and hear Mondo shouting at Fuyuhiko. The two of us wince as we try to walk up slowly to the two bickering crime lords. "JUST FUCK OFF WOULD YOU?!" Fuyohiko defensively says.

"EXCUSE ME FOR ASKING IF YOU AND PEKO ARE A COUPLE SINCE I HATE ASSUMING THAT YOU TWO AUTOMATICALLY ARE!"

"SHE AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS, WHY CAN'T AN OAF LIKE YOU NOT SEE THAT?!"

"I'M SORRY I'M NOT AS PERCEPTIVE AS YOU LITTLE MIDGET!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU BIG OAF?!" I can practically hear Mondo grimace and groan as he hesitates to release a punch. Though I hear his faint fight not to punch Fuyuhiko, the mob boss pushes it. "Just what I thought, dumbass."

"DON'T CALL ME A DUMBASS YOU BITCH!" He swings a punch directly to his side, avoiding Fuyuhiko but nailing Sayaka in the stomach. His eyes widen in fear and he immediately drops most of his violence.

I rush to Sayaka's side and help her up. She moans in pain but is still breathing, though it's become pretty ragged. "Naegi," she moans.

"Shit man!" Mondo yells. We turn to where Fuyuhiko was once standing but he's already fled from the crime. "Maizono, I'm so sorry. I hate collateral damage so much."

"No, No Mondo it's-" Her reassurance is cut off with a cough and I look to Mondo hesitantly.

"We should get her over to Mikan. If she's bruised she may have had something with her organs, I don't know."

"Yeah," Mondo says. He hoists Sayaka in his arms and follows me to the infirmary. The walk is brisk and hopefully we haven't run into Tenko or Mahiru. Knowing them they may have called sexism or something. I knock on the infirmary door and gratefully see Mikan there. "I punched Sayaka accidentally," Mondo says before I can explain anything.

She screams loudly and is about to faint so I head over to her side and keep her steady. "Mikan we need your help to check for some bruises."

She steeled her resolve and guides Mondo to a bed to lay sayaka down. "Thanks Mondo," Sayaka coughs.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but this is going to be between me and Sayaka. It's a patient's privacy. You're welcome to come back in about an hour to an hour and a half," Mikan explains. Mondo nods his head sadly and leaves to head out.

I follow him and ask, "Where are you heading Mondo?"

"Sauna."

"We have a sauna? Oh right Monokuma mentioned something about that after that dreaded trial,"

"Heh, I'm surprised you and Maizono haven't visited it together," Mondo jokes.

"WE're uhh, we're not-"

"Call me a shipper but the two of you have been around together at least once a day," Mondo explains. "Steam helps me cool down. I just head in there with all my clothes man."

"Can I join you?"

"Heh, if you can handle the heat because I like you man, but there's no way I'm taking my clothes off. If you want to feel free but I have to warn you, I have a very limited filter."

I sigh loudly and follow Mondo into the open door of the sauna. It's a pretty large room, lined with wood, steamy, and has a knob set for control. I assume the knob is waterproof and immediately head over to it. On instinct I head to the third highest setting. "How'd you know that's how I like to warm up?"

"I didn't?" I reply confused.

"Heh, they don't call you lucky for nothing I suppose. There's towels in the drawers underneath this sauna."

I take a glance down the benches to see some doors. I touch one of them and it open, revealing a stack of at least 10 towels. Already sweating I take one and wipe it across my head. I wrap the towel around my neck as I struggle to take my sweatshirt off. "What was it that you and Fuyuhiko were arguing about?"

"I just wanted to know why he and Peko were close. The only people I see crime leaders associate are members of their gang, so I thought Peko may have been his girlfriend," Mondo chuckles. "Would you believe I ain't ever had a girlfriend?"

"Really?"

"Nope, turns out good girls hate bad boys and bad girls just want a night with them."

"I'll ...take your word for it," I say while rapidly putting on a smile. "Don't worry about it, I think Fuyuhiko is kind of a prick."

"Crime lords are pricks," Mondo sighs. The two of us spend another couple of minutes sitting in silence. I trace out the shapes in the steam as Mondo almost goes to sleep. "If you don't mind me asking," Mondo said in a quieter tone. "How are you and Sayaka?"

"Good?" I reply, confused. As soon as I speak I begin to feel exhausted and wrap another cold towel around my forehead. I'm close to taking off my shirt but hesitate, looking at Mondo and seeing that he's turning up the sauna. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he says simply.

I don't know how long I spend with Mondo before he speaks again but in that time I've taken off my shirt and am panting like a hog. "I thought you quit the work out program Naegi."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, you've just got a good form going."

"Oh. Mondo, if I can ask," I strain to say. "Why did you take it so personally when you hit Sayaka?"

"I don't like hitting girls," Mondo says. "I mean I'll hit them if the occasion calls for it and I need to discipline girls in the same way I discipline the guys, which is with a punch, but I felt bad for Sayaka. She's just collateral in my line of fire."

"Is that how you look at it?"

"Trust me," Mondo says sadly. "In the gang life, you see a lot of collateral damage, and well, it takes a toll. Especially since collateral is another word for innocent lives." Mondo finished leaving a damper over the two of us.

"Did you have many people close to you?"

"None closer than my bro," Mondo says sadly. He reclines slightly and closes his eyes tightly. I take a glance at the thermostat and see that it's at the highest setting. I begin wringing out my shirt and head outside of the room. I panted heavily as I finally take in the cooler air of the air conditioned hallway.

I lean against the wall and slump to the floor, a bit woozy from the head and slip on my shirt and sweatshirt. Eventually I feel well enough to stand up again but before I'm able to Mondo opens the door abruptly with a loud gasp. "Man that was good," he chuckles.

I dodge the opening door and jump up to him. "Hey Mondo I'm going to-"

He turns to me but is distracted by a loud voice. "MONDO!" Akane shouts, dressed in a skimpy suit for the sauna. "DON'T TELL ME YOU JUST SAT IN THAT WET ROOM WITHOUT ANY HEAT!"

"No Akane," Mondo chuckles brazenly. "When you're brave enough to head in with your usual attire maybe you should join me!"

"AS IF I NEED TO COVER UP THESE BABIES!" She jokingly struts her stuff and slams the door open.

"Mondo," I say quietly. He finally turns to me with a confused glance on his face. "I'm gonna check on Sayaka, do you want to join me?"

"Yeah Man," Mondo says. "Hope that she's really alright after that."

The walk to the infirmary is uneventful and quite boring. As we turn into the infirmary, thankfully it is just Mikan and Sayaka resting on the bed. "Oh Hi Makoto," Sayaka says quietly. "Mikan says that I'm pretty good and my voice isn't bad at all!"

"Well that's good to hear," I say reassuringly. "Did Tenko or Mahiru come over?"

"Nope," Mikan chimes in. "Even if they came in here I would have known better not to tell them that she got punched. Or would I have had to tell them? I'm sorry if I was supposed to but the opportunity never arose and-"

"It's okay Mikan," Mondo says gruffly. "I'm really sorry about what happened Sayaka. I never have the best control over my emotions so unfortunately you were on the end of it."

"It's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything," Sayaka says way too nonchalantly. I turn to her with a look of fear as she covers her mouth and giggles. As we finish up in the infirmary Sayaka and I split from Mondo and Mikan, the two lost in thought.

"I think I'm heading to my room for a break," Sayaka says.

"As am I," I reply loudly. "I'll see you around."

"Oh, wait, are you sure not much happened?" Sayaka asks.

"No?"

"Well, you're sweating like a dog and panting like one too. And I can smell sweat over you. It's gross but if anyone works hard it's you."

"Thanks Sayaka."

"No problem."

 **Dining Hall 1:04 PM**

 **Ichiro POV**

I wouldn't call my day so far pleasant nor would I call it unpleasant, it was quite honestly as pleasant as our situation could be at this point and time. I was about to leave towards the hallway from the dining hall where I stayed to help Kirumi with cleaning up for the morning. I was about to leave when I noticed Sayaka drag Makoto away from Shuichi who seemed to be enthralled in his book. I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation because Makoto seemed to pretend like he would rather not go to where Sayaka was going even though he had a wide grin on his face, all the while Shuichi barely looked up from his book even giving Makoto a small wave as he left while still looking at the book.

'But then I realized that we don't have a library so how did he get a book.' I thought to myself. 'Probably one of Monokuma's gifts' continued thinking to myself. I decided to walk up to the black capped teen deciding that I should probably get to know him better because he has been rather secluded aside from hanging with Kaede and at times Kaito. I walked my way and took a seat next to Shuichi who didn't even look up from his book.

"Shuichi what's up," I asked trying to be pleasant.

"Hmm, oh hi Ichiro," He said not even looking up from his book.

"So, what's in the book," I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing of too much importance, just some book I got from Monokuma," He responded as he turned the page to his book.

"Well it's gotta be something important because you haven't looked up from it since breakfast ended and that was almost over three hours ago," I responded.

"I guess I've just been reading through it for any clues on this place, and it's got stuff that could help in future cases if more occur," Shuichi mused as he finally put his book down deciding that he may as well entertain the idea of speaking with me.

"Find anything of note in there," I asked,

"On the school nothing that immediately helps us but the cases all seem to be connected, it's like something is itching in my brain but it just won't come to me. It isn't a pleasant feeling to say the least," Shuichi explained to me.

"I not the feeling but what do you mean by connected," I asked trying to get a more clear answer from him.

"Like clearly some of these cases are connected in the fact that the same person caused some of theses murders like Genocider Syo, or the Relic murders where the modus operandi is the same but, there is just this nagging feeling that those serial killers are connected because of one case in particular," Shuichi explained,

"What do you mean one case, like its a case that shouldn't belong," I asked,

"You would be right, although the name of the victim and killer are blacked out like most of the other cases, the picture clearly shows a girl in a Hope's Peak uniform," Shuchi explained "The difference is, well that it is a stand alone murder in the fact that there are no other murders like it," Shuichi went on.

"That would be cause for suspicion, but what conclusion could you come up with from just that. Are you saying that those serial killers are somehow connected to this game in some way," I asked catching on now.

"I think it's a possibility that they are behind this, but it doesn't fit their M.O. but I'm not entirely sure I'm still technically an apprentice so I was planning on asking Kirigiri for her opinion on this matter," Shuichi explained,

"It's a wild theory that's for sure, hopefully you'll get to the bottom of this, he gave everyone gifts based on their talents maybe he gave you something to solve," I wondered.

"It is definitely possible that this may be true but before I head out I do have to ask, in the trial and even before it you seemed rather well competent and understood everything and you even put the final nail in the coffin against Hiyoko, so how did you acquire those skills because I doubt that they came naturally," Shuichi inquired,

"I was really into detective shows and crime shows as a kid so I guess it just sort of naturally because I learned all of that as a kid I guess," I answered chuckling slightly.

"Well keep up the good work, I have a feeling that you'll be needed again and especially with how well built you are, I doubt that most people would try anything on you," Shuichi said as he got up and left for Kirigiri's dorm with his book in hand.

"Alright see ya around Shuichi," I replied smiling.

 **Dining Hall 2:56 PM**

 **Ryoko POV**

I had just finished my continued arcade escapade for the box of photos that have eluded me so far, but I will get them eventually especially with Nekomaru helping me now I'll get there in no time. I was making my way to the dining hall for a pre-dinner snack sense I was pretty hungry and didn't want to wait any longer for dinner. I walked through the doors that led into the dining hall. There weren't too many people there Kirumi was there setting things up alongside shockingly Kokichi was helping her as well. There were a few other people sitting at different tables doing whatever, Toko was at one writing, while Rantaro and Sonia were at another table talking with what seemed to be tea as their drink of choice. I decided that I didn't want to hurt into their conversation so I just grabbed an apple out of the kitchen and sat next to Toko and decided that I should probably get to know her better.

"Hey Toko what's up," I said, startling her as I sat down across from her.

"W-What do you want," She asked clearly not used to someone actually wanting to talk to her.

"I just wanted to see what you were writing here," I asked smiling hoping to get an answer out of the reserved writer.

"I was writing my ideas down for a romance novel that I wanted to write," Clearly excited that someone was actually taking an interest in her work.

"Really what is it about," I asked curious on what the story was.

"W-well I was going to make it in my self and my white knight b-but I was thinking if you were willing, I would want you to be the star in an athletic romance novel," She explained,

"That would be so cool, I would love to be apart of it," I replied excited to be the main character in a book. Clearly taken aback by the answer she took a moment to regather herself before continuing.

"B-but the problem is that I-I don't know your backstory," She explained, unsure whether this would be ok.

"It depends on what you need," I replied in suspicion unsure on what she needed.

"I-I wanted to know if you had a tragic story o-or something personal that y-you would be willing to disclose," Toko asked, hoping to again receive a positive answer in return.

"I'll pass on that thank you," I replied slightly annoyed with the question.

"B-but I need inspiration or something to work with in o-order to write the story," She explained trying to reason with me.

"Can't you make something up, I mean you are a writer not a historian," I argued attempting to reason with her.

"Y-yes that is true b-but I like to have something r-realistic to work off of," She explained,

"Like hell I'm telling you anything about my par…" Realizing that I messed up I quickly caught myself before continuing on, "Fine I won't tell you my "tragic backstory" but I'll tell you about my role model if that helps," I conceded,

"I-I think it would," She said,

"My uncle was a former olympic track star, but at around the age of twenty-four he was in a freak car accident which led to a broken leg among other serious injuries. That crash forced him to retire in his prime and he would go on to become a high school track and field coach. When I came around I became interested in Track and Field so he began to coach me and teach me everything he knew about the sport so I could become the best. With a lot of training I was able to become the best in my sport. I beat many records and my uncle was beside me every step of the way he even got my stubborn ass to agree on coming here but, I mean look where that got me," I explained in detail although leaving out certain key details about my past that I would rather keep close to my chest.

"T-that should be enough t-thank you for telling me,"Toko smiled and began taking more notes.

"No problem and I'm sorry for getting mad and, when you finish I'll be happy to read it with you," I said getting up from my seat to return to the arcade for another hour in hopes of securing the prize that I seek.

 **Makoto's Dorm 3:58PM**

 **Makoto POV**

I wake up from my small nap and stretch quietly. I roll out of bed and slip on my hoodie and a pair of sneakers before stretching for the rest of the day. I walk out with several others and find a package directly in front of my door. Confused, I turn around to see Kiyotaka around the halls. "MAKOTO NAEGI!" he shouts. "For the security and safety of all of us can I ask you what's in your package?"

Ever more confused I open up the package to find a little bingo set. "Bingo?" I asked confused because unlike everyone else I had gotten my gift late guess my stupid luck was at play again.

"Doesn't look like a threat," Taka says. "I'm leading our fellow students in putting our presents into one of the clean classrooms. Do you wish to partake?"

"I don't see any harm in doing so," I say passively. Kiyotaka leads me down to the classroom past the gyms and AV room. I pry open the door and set my bingo set on an unoccupied desk. "I'll open it but I'll just leave it here."

"It is your present but a lot of these things are unpredictable," Taka explains. "I received a power bank but I don't know how well that would work. So far you, Togami, Toko, Shuichi, Sayaka, Ichiro, Mahiru, and five others who are slipping my mind have agreed with me.I will leave you to your possessions."

I take a seat next to the bingo set and slowly open the box. As I do, all the balls roll out over the floor. "Careful Naegi," a familiar pretentious voice says carelessly. "We have too many klutzes in this hall and I do not want you to join them whatsoever."

With a sigh I go on my hands and knees to collect the balls. "What was your present, if you don't mind me asking Togami?" I ask as I hold O71 in my hands.

"If you ask me questions like that again I will not answer it in that method," Togami sneered. "But it is just a harmless question. I'm currently comparing these five novel series on the history and academics and industries of Hope's Peak Academy against my own personal knowledge. Unfortunately they seem to have gotten even the most elementary of dates wrong," he bemoans.

Not knowing what to say, I finish collecting the balls and dump them into a mechanism included with the Bingo set. Not knowing what to do, I just roll the mechanism and sort out the five hundred disposable cards included. "Cease that infernal monotonous and repetitive racket if you please," Togami says snootily as ever.

A frown manifests on my face as I do little but recline on the desk. "Togami is there anyway I can just read one of the series that you don't like?"

He scoffs and holds out a book. As I begin to walk over to him as he sneers, "Don't make me wait forever."

Taken aback I rush forward and grab his book. It's titled "Finances and fundraising of Hope's Peak High."

I slump back to my desk and hold the book open on the desk. To my general dismay a lot of the book is just blacked out and replaced with meaningless filer words. To the best of my ability I try to look through the blackened text to no avail.

Finally i flip through the last page and find a piece of blackened text that is actually legible. "Funding for the _**blacked out**_ project was mainly brought about with the tuition of lesser, main development students. These students have a less stringent class alongside a lower priority in attention rates. As it has been lately these undeserving students have opted to rebel against their much more talented and more valuable compatriots. The security of Hope's Peak high is sure to quash any future rebellions."

Confused I rifle through the rest of the book but no information is available. There are a couple of nondescript and blurred charts strewn further about but nothing else catches my interest. I grab the book and turn it into Togami as he seems to roll his eyes at all my movements. The room is only filled with the sounds of his book fluttering. "Naegi," he says disdainfully. "Take this one too. There's pictures for a simple mind like you."

I open the book to find that yes, there are pictures, and blueprints, and what looks to be schematics belonging to a...some kind of blacked out project. It looks like some kind of drill and video machine at the same time. I try my best to find the page it's further detailed on but to my future dismay most of the pages are simply black pages. I'm about to close the book when a splash of color appears.

Upon further examination the color is actually a small candid photo. Teruteru and Hiyoko have similar smiling faces on them as they whisk away at differently colored bowls of flour and food in what looks to be the main kitchen. "Hey Togami," I say, walking over to him.

He tosses his head back melodramatically and looks at me with the same neutral guess on his face. "Look Naegi, what you are telling me had better be important."

"Well I don't know if you deem this important but this photo that Mahiru took was wedged in your book," I say quietly.

Togami scrutinizes the photo as I hand it over to him intently. His glasses shine as he maneuvers the photo in different lights. "This is a Mahiru photo but this seems off," Togami says. "Why is Hiyoko wearing one of Miss Tojo's gloves?"

I take a closer look at the photo and see that yes, Kirumi's black gloves are on Hiyoko's hand. What's more is that I see what looks to be Kaito's jacket fluttering in the kitchen. "This is odd, there's some writing on the glove too."

 _Hope's Peak Class 79_

"The writing for that sexual deviant isn't seventy-nine though," Togami notes. Though most of the words are covered on Teruteru's apron the number seems to cut off just enough to make out a pair of 7's. "I will have to scrutinize this further. I will take this for-"

The door flung open and a nervous wreck of a writer flies in. "M-Mister Togami, Master Byakuya, Taka said, loud heathen he is, that you would be in this plain room. It's so unlike you but ...I just had to see…"

"Ah, here I am," Togami says in a deadpan. He turns to me with a low voice and folds the photo before palming it in my hands. "It may be safer with you Mister Naegi."

"Yes Togami," I say. "I'll meet you-"

"When I tell you that I will meet you," he says bluntly. Toko drops her present, what looks to be a little sewing kit with half a pair of scissors on the top, onto a desk and continues to talk to Togami.

Ever more confused I head out the door and make my way to the cafeteria. I wonder if-

"Hey Naegi!" Yasuhiro Hagakure says as he storms down the hall. "I'm gonna set down my little playing card deck and we'll head off to an early dinner together, how about that?"

"Sure," I say kindly, tucking the photo deep in my pockets. I'll come back to it later.

 **Dining Hall 5:07 P.M.**

 **Ichiro's POV**

I was walking into dinner a little late but, there were still a good amount of seats available. Sense most of my friends had no open seating near them I decided to sit with Ryoma sense we were sort of close, especially after the recent events that had just transpired. I pulled up a chair next to Ryoma towards the end of the table where Ryoma usually always sat because he was so secluded.

"Hey Ryoma, what's up," I said trying to strike up a conversation with the self proclaimed "former tennis star".

"Sup kid," He said staring off towards the dining hall door.

"You still thinking about what happened," I realized more quietly this time.

"Yeah kid, just think...if we were there earlier we could have stopped this," he solemly mused.

"I can't help but to agree with you on that, but we can't dwell on that. Teruteru was planning on going through with his plan no matter what. Sadly it was Hiyoko who had to pay the price," I spoke, regretfully thinking about what could have been done.

"I have to say kid even with all the shit that went down, you handled yourself well. You may be what keeps us alive during these trials because I doubt anyone will try anything on you kid, unlike myself," Ryoma mused.

"So I've been told," I murmured. "But don't say that about yourself I'm sure you'll make it out of this hell hole just you watch," I said, smiling and clapping Ryoma on the back. "So how did you become the Ultimate Tennis Pro, if you don't mind me asking," I asked attempting to change the subject.

"I worked my ass off kid," he started promptly. "I worked to become fast and nimble on the court so no one would be able to get a ball past me. I worked on how to hit the ball at a precise angle from every spot on the court imaginable so my opponent could never hit the ball," he explained with a long gone passion.

"I know the feeling," I empathized. "I worked tirelessly to perfect every position on the football field so when needed I would be able to perform to perfection anywhere on the field. But, I never liked the glamour positions. I mean yeah, I was good at them, but I always like the offensive line-less attention and less people trying to take advantage of your popularity, but even still I had to be able to play the glamour positions even if I hated them," I explained. To my shock the diminutive pro was now fully paying attention to the conversation.

"Forgive me for not knowing a lot about your talent," Ryoma started. "But I do know a good person when I see one and you're one of those people, Ichiro. I may not be able to live up to your standards but maybe some of the others here will," he said whilst cracking a rare smile.

"What do you mean never live up to my standards, I'm not all that," I replied confused.

"I used to have it all then I had to go and, well, fuck it up," Ryoma said.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I was world famous in middle school to the point of playing international matches against other pros. After a time I started to receive letters to play in some underground matches for the mafia. I initially refused the invitations, but they just kept coming so I accepted one. It was the biggest mistake of my life, I don't want to drag on about my life story because of how dark and horrible it is but, it ain't pretty kid," Ryoma finished.

"I won't press but, maybe getting it off your chest may be a good thing for you to do at some point," I suggested.

"Maybe I will kid," Ryoma responded before going silent once more.

Kirumi at around this moment brought dinner out for the whole group which had finally arrived after Hiro decided to finally make an appearance. Everyone began to dig into the beef stew cooked to perfection thanks to the help of both Taka and Kaede who decided to help today.

Dinner came and went as per usual with Taka once again attempting to give an uplifting speech that now seems to fall on death's ears as everyone was beginning to lose faith in the ability to escape these horrid conditions. Idle chit chat was made between the groups before everyone began to leave for their dorms. After about half of our number had left I decided it was time to take my leave as well.

I waved goodbye to Ryoma who I believed to be heading to his dorm soon as well, since it was almost ten at this point. I walked to my room and crashed onto my bed not even considering to change into my normal sleep clothing. I almost instantly passed out due to just how tired I was. There was something about this place that seemed to have a massively draining presence for all of us. But I was almost instantaneously into my dreams.

Like the times before it seemed as if my dreams were memories and, they seem to be showing them in a sequence of sorts, possibly in the order from when I first got here to how I got into this mess. This time however it seemed we were in some sort of classroom. Myself and, Ryoko were there along with some of the other athletes in the group. It seemed as if we were being informed of something because there was a diagram of sorts on the chalkboard. All of the usual suspects were there along with myself and Ryoko, there were, Nekomaru, Akane, even Peko and for some reason Maki which was odd. Also there were Leon, Hina, Sakura, Mondo, Kaito, Tenko, and again another odd one in Rantaro, Ryoma, and lastly Gonta. The teacher was a big burly man with ruffled black hair and a giant black overcoat and fur hood. He seemed to be directing us through what this diagram was about but, I couldn't gather too much information on it before I was once again woken up by Monokuma.

" **Up and at em kiddies let's get this day a moving because one of you sure has,"** Monokuma spoke ominously.

"Dreams are too short," I grumbled, I decided to just go straight to breakfast since I was hungry and didn't feel like waiting, along the way I ran into Peko and Sakura who were both talking about things just outside the girl's dorm hallway. I waved to them which Sakura returned the gesture while Peko didn't. I arrived and sat myself down in the first chair I saw and ate the pancakes that lay before me. Kirumi smiled as she watched me devour them. After about an hour everyone had arrived and began eating breakfast before Mahiru spoke up.

"H-hey guys where's Ibuki," She asked nervously,

"Yeah, she's usually here by now, you think she's ok," Asked Aoi glancing around,

"I'm sure she's fine probably overslept or something," Mondo guessed,

"You sure have confidence in everyone here Mondo, are you sure that after what happened just two nights ago won't happen again," Celeste spoke causing a wave of doubt to fall upon the group.

"Since I finished my breakfast already I'll go check on her," I volunteered,

"I'll come with," Mahiru said, as she got up with me.

"I may as well go to I guess, I just want to make sure she's ok," Kaede said getting up from her seat and following Mahiru and I out of the dining hall. We walked down the massive hallway before taking a right towards the girls dorms and walking down the hall to Ibuki's dorm. We knocked on the door but got no answer. I decided to see if the door was unlocked which weirdly it was, we walked in and we found a gory sight. Ibuki Mioda was dead laying on her stomach with a huge pool of blood surrounding her and a massive stab wound in her back.

" **Well kiddies it seems a body has been discovered your investigation time begins now,** " Monokuma announced without any care in the world.

 **Well another chapter in the books and it seems Ibuki is dead. Who did it guess in the reveiws, Myself and Hopps are starting school again so uploads will definitley be really slow and for those that read KHS that read this story it will now be more of a passion prject for when I have free time or I'm waiting for Hopps to finish his parts of chapters if I've finished mine anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **Hopps Comment:**

 **...you know this is what I get for not getting the death order...I have to see one of my 3 favorite DR characters die! Again! And just when Lindsay got eliminated too!**

 **Trygve11 Comment**

 **You could have asked for it**

 **Hopps Comment:**

 **Excuse me for wanting to help you out but wanting to maintain author secrecy…**

 **RIP Ibuki I guess, and for that matter I hope Lindsay's having fun at the Playa.**


	15. Prerecorded Ch6

**Welcome back last time Ibuki died [...thanks Trygve] so let's see how the investigation goes hopefully better and less obvious than the last one.**

 **Dining Hall 8:19 AM**

 **Ichiro POV**

"H-hey guys where's Ibuki," Mahiru asked nervously,

"Yeah, she's usually here by now, you think she's ok," Asked Aoi glancing around,

"I'm sure she's fine probably overslept or something," Mondo guessed,

"You sure have confidence in everyone here Mondo, are you sure that after what happened just two nights ago won't happen again," Celeste spoke causing a wave of doubt to fall upon the group.

"Since I finished my breakfast already I'll go check on her," I volunteered,

"I'll come with," Mahiru said, as she got up with me.

"I may as well go too, I guess. I just want to make sure she's ok," Kaede said, getting up from her seat and following Mahiru and I out the dining hall. We walked down the massive hallway before taking a right towards the girls' dorms and walking down the hall to Ibuki's dorm. Both Kaede and I gave three knocks to the wooden door yet earned no response I decided to see if the door was unlocked.

Weirdly, it was.

We walked in and we found a gory sight.

Ibuki Mioda was dead lying down on her stomach with a huge pool of blood surrounding her and a massive stab wound through her back.

" **Well kiddies it seems a body has been discovered your investigation time begins now,** " Monokuma announced without any care in the world.

"N-no this can't be happening," Mahiru said in disbelief.

"Sadly it is," I solemnly said as I walked towards the body whilst carefully avoiding the massive pool of blood surrounding her body. _**Truth Bullet.**_

At around this point a few of the more knowledgable in the subject of murder entered the room. The look of shock was present on Kyoko, Mikan, and Shuichi's face as they glanced at Ibuki's body. I could see that Togami remained stoic rather than closing his eyes from the horror that lay before us. Mahiru and Kaede decided that they would head back to the Cafeteria to gather some alibis. That just left myself and the others in the room. Kyoko and Mikan began the autopsy while Shuichi left to check the bathroom and Byakuya sifted through Ibuki's drawers for any possible clues. At this moment I looked at the Monokuma File to see if it would help.

 **Monokuma File (** _ **Truth Bullet)**_

 **Victim** **: Ibuki Mioda**

 **Time of Death** **: 6:53**

 **Time of discovery:** **8:23**

 **Bodily wounds:** **one stab wound through her back**

 **Killing blow:** **the stab wound in her back most likely punctured a lung or the heart and would have died instantly or from blood loss because of the stab wound.**

"According the Monokuma file she was killed just before the morning announcements and she was not discovered until about another hour and a half later, do you think someone would be late to breakfast this morning because they were trying to dispose of evidence," I suggested

"By that logic that would almost certainly exonerate Kirumi and anyone that arrived to the cafeteria before 7:05 about," Togami suggested. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Not necessarily," Shuichi said from the bathroom, "if you recall the water is turned back on at six o'clock and by the looks of the bathroom it was almost certainly used," Shuichi continued as he left the bathroom. _**Truth Bullet**_

"What makes you say that," I ask.

"Well there is still some condensation on the shower door and, it's clear that someone put some extra effort into cleaning out the bathroom of any evidence of them being here because there are no hairs or anything of the sort anywhere," Shuichi added. _**Truth Bullet**_

"So after killing Ibuki, they took a shower, but how did they walk out of here without being noticed," I asked confused on the matter.

"I don't know, but my gut says that they switched the name plates but I don't have any evidence to prove that," Kyoko said finally looking up from the body.

"Well let's just look outside then," I say, walking towards the door. It was a simple motion to open it and I promptly looked up at the nameplate. Ibuki's name plate seemed to be slanted from the impact of an unidentified force. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Well Kyoko you are most definitely right, the nameplate is slanted it looks as if it was moved at one point or another," I announce to the group. The purple haired detective looked up with hardly a glance but I saw her brow immediately furrow. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Hmm that is interesting, what would someone have to gain from switching the name plates on the doors," Byakuya asked.

"Maybe they wanted to hide the fact that they were in Ibuki's room," I offered.

"Ichiro I think you're on the right track." the investigator chimed in, hardly looking up from Ibuki's relatively large wound. "But I think there's more to it, I'm not sure what it is but I doubt it was just to hide what room they were in," Kyoko continued.

"I-I've finished the a-autopsy," Mikan said, "And it's as the M-Monokuma file says, the one w-wound was the stab wound in h-her back," Mikan continued. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Hmm, possible surprise attack," Byakuya mused.

"Kyoko and Shuichi you're the resident detectives you tell us," I asked a little impatiently

"Most likely, the attacker swapped the name plates beforehand when whoever was on watch was in the boy's hallway, then they knocked on Ibuki's door where she let them in as she we was most likely awake at that point, then she probably turned around to head to bed when the killer used-if I had to guess-some sort of long reaching weapon to kill her. However as it stands there is nothing here that fits the description aside from Peko's bamboo sword," Kyoko explained. _**Truth Bullet**_

"As Miss Kirigiri stated the two of us looked at the bamboo sword, and we determined that it was unable to cause lasting harm," Togami elaborated.

"I agree with that Kirigiri, but I think it would be prudent to gather some alibis," Shuichi offered.

"Agreed, we should head to the cafeteria I believe that's where they were gathering alibis like last time," I said.

"Well then we should go then shouldn't we," Byakuya said being more open to social interaction than normal.

 **Dining Hall 9:04 AM**

 **Makoto's POV**

After today's shocking discovery Taka and Twogami have taken it upon themselves to herd us remaining students into the cafeteria for a set of announcements and general discussions. Sayaka and I have sat next to each other and I can tell that she's shaking from today's events. "It's too early for this," she whimpers. All I can do is pat her shoulder comfortingly.

Most of us have just about gathered when Taka leaves suddenly. In no time at all he's back with Yasuhiro, who grumbles about having been woken up just now."So now that we've finally gathered everyone here," Twogami said glaring at Hiro after he tried running and hiding in his room. "Let's father some alibis from last, if that's possible.

"I'll go first I guess, I woke up early to make breakfast, and at around 6:45 I arrived at the kitchen and never left," Kirumi announced. _**Truth Bullet**_

"I CAN CONFIRM THIS…" Taka began,

"STOP YELLING DAMMIT," Miu yelled out, causing everyone to jump.

"Um, sorry ...I can confirm that Kirumi never came back to her dorm after 6:45," Taka said in an almost mumbling tone. _**Truth Bullet**_

"You can confirm this how?" Peko asked skeptically.

"I stood watch over the Incinerator after Nagito's shift, we switched at around 2:30 last night and I never left my post," Taka said. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Didn't we have someone watching the dorms as well," Kiyo mentioned.

"That would be me, I switched with Ryoko at around 2:30 as well and I began patrolling the hallway," Sakura said while looking down in disappointment. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Well that didn't fucking help much did it," Fuyohiko berated,

"If this helps I did hear two doors slam shut in the girls hallway while I was in the boys hallway. The two slams were about ten seconds apart, sadly I just assumed it was Kirumi heading to the kitchen sadly it wasn't the case," Sakura solemnly stated. _**Truth Bullet**_

"He he, it seems miss Martial Artist really messed up, maybe we should take her off guard duty," Ouma pestered.

"Kokichi...just...JUST SHUT UP!" Aoi shouted through her cries.

"It's quite alright Hina. I messed up, there is nothing that can fix what occurred. We will just have to bring this culprit to justice," Sakura sagely noted.

"Anyways, although it doesn't provide much, it does shed light that the culprit most likely left their room, then went to Ibuki's and never left until after the morning announcements," Kaede deduced. The rest of us began murmuring in a low tone in agreement.

"AGREED, but are there any other alibis that people would like to bring forth," Taka said catching himself from yelling again.

"Tenko and I were sparring in my room during the time of the murder. We arrived to breakfast together later this morning," Akane said calmly. Though it was obvious that our morning meal was at the tip of her tongue, she was surprisingly not drooling at the mention of breakfast. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Yes, I was with Akane most of the night," Tenko confirmed.

"It's a decent alibi yes but, need I remind you that they could easily lie, a group of three is what is needed for an ironclad alibi not a group of two," Kiyo voiced.

"As it stands it's an alibi that will have to do, if any evidence comes to light that incriminates them then I will consider the possibility that they were involved," Nagito mused.

"Agreed there isn't enough to go on yet to falsify their statements anyways," Ryoko spoke.

"I can also say that Peko left her room at around 7:05 this morning where we chatted for a bit before seeing Ichiro leave his room and head to the dining hall after waving to us," Sakura said. _**Turth Bullet**_

"It is as Sakura says, I left my room before speaking with her for a few minutes where we saw Ichiro leave his room and head to the dining hall, we followed a minute later," Peko confirmed.

"And as we know, Hiro and Hifumi were the last two to arrive this morning both arriving at around 7:45, which would allow for enough time to hide any evidence," Junko announced to the group. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Lazy bums!" Toko shouted to no one's surprise.

An awkward silence shortly followed. It seemed our information well had run dry but a lingering question was still on my mind. "Ryoko, Nagito, if I may, when you guys were on watch did you guys see or hear anything," I asked.

"Since I was on watch over the incinerator I saw who went to their dorm after the night announcement. They were the group cleaning up that night-Kirumi, Peko, Taka, and Gonta, and from what I could tell they all went straight to their dorms after returning from the kitchen," Nagito explained.

"I can confirm with Nagito that all four went straight to their rooms after returning from the kitchen, that help," Ryoko confirmed with hardly a glance towards us.

"Yeah it does a little, it at least helps with the fact that this was set in the span of just a few minutes instead of a full on night plan," I said.

After another period of silence Twogami broke it by dismissing everyone, "Everyone I think we have gathered what we can as a massive group, I think having everyone break off into groups of three of four in order to search the school would be a good idea," Twogami said while everyone else was nodding in return.

I decided my time would be best spent searching in the classrooms where the gifts were being held along with Taka and Kirumi. "You go ahead Naegi," Sayaka said. "I just want to grab a breather for now...I haven't been this overworked since the time I played five shows in a day."

"Take care Sayaka."I replied in return giving her my trademark smile.

Myself, Kirumi and Taka walked our way to Classroom 1-A where many of our gifts were being held. We wanted to make sure none were stolen just in case any were used in the murder. We both suspected that none were used but it didn't hurt to check. Much to our relief all of the gifts seemed to be there.

"Taka is I may ask who has donated their gifts to this cause of yours," Kirumi asked curiously.

"I have a list right here," Taka said reaching into his pocket bringing out a piece of paper with multiple names written on the paper. "Togami, Makoto, Toko, Ichiro, Sayaka, Chiaki, Nekomaru, Mondo, Shuichi, Mahiru, Nagito, you and myself, Ms. Tojo," Taka replied while tucking the piece of paper back into his pocket. _**Truth Bullet**_

After a moment of silence between the three of us we left the classroom, Taka decided to split away from us to look at the crime scene himself while myself and Kirumi walked back towards the Dining Hall. We then proceeded to the kitchen to see if any possible weapons that could have killed Ibuki was missing. Going off of the Monokuma file, she was stabbed, so we thought it logical to find our potential weapons in the kitchen. More importantly we would be able to find what was missing.

"Kirumi, you notice anything out of place," I ask unsure of what I was supposed to be looking for.

"No nothing looks out of place nor missing, which means the weapon most likely didn't come from the kitchen," Kirumi stated. _**Truth Bullet**_

"Then where did it come from," I asked, baffled that nothing has really turned up yet.

"It is more than probable that someone's gift most likely was used for the murder. For all we know it could be anyone, excluding the thirteen on that list Taka has," Kirumi mused.

"I mean maybe it was possible that the culprit used the gifts and put it back in the room?"

"According to Taka no one had entered the storage room and based off of his memory many went unused," Kirumi explained.

"Hmm maybe Mikan or someone has uncovered something useful, maybe something went missing in the Nurse's office," I suggested, hand on my chin and thinking pensively.

"Let's hope so because right now we don't have much evidence to go off of and what we do have is flimsy at best," Kirumi replied.

"Agreed maybe someone will shed some light on this situation," I said as we both walked out of the kitchen both hoping that something would turn up soon. Our lives depended on it.

 **Hallway 10:27 AM**

 **Ryoko's POV**

After our gathering in the cafeteria we all split away to do our own personal investigations. I decided to go try and fine one of the five that were investigating the body to see if they knew anything. I was walking down the Hallway where saw all five walking towards me and they all seemed to be discussing something, most likely they were discussing the murder scene. We were both passing the Nurse's office where Mikan turned off and went inside after waving to the other four.

"Hey guys," I smiled.

"Hey Ryoko," Ichiro returned the smile but it seemed more forced than anything.

"You guys find anything?" I asked.

"I think we found everything that we could find," Shuichi mused.

"Care to reveal that to me," I asked, slightly irritated.

"I think it would be more prudent that it is announced at the trial, we don't need a possible killer knowing what we found," Byakuya huffed before walking away.

"Yeesh what's his problem?" I asked irritated with the affluent prodigy.

"I don't know, I think there's people he likes and doesn't like," Shuichi replied staring at Byakuya walking away.

"It's more trust than anything, he doesn't trust anyone if they could get in the way of him winning this game that he has in his head," Kyoko explained.

"Might explain why he's such a prick," Ichiro grumbled.

"Anyways we should probably get going, we wanted to see if there was any evidence outside of the scene of the crime," Shuichi said.

"Alright, well, I'll see you guys at the trial," I said waving to the trio before making my way into the nurse's office to talk to Mikan.

I opened the door to see Mikan shuffling through the medicine cabinets with a clipboard in hand that had checkmarks by a lot of different words that I've never heard of, let alone pronounce. I decided to speak up to see what she was doing, "What are you doing there Mikan," I asked.

"Ah! O-oh it's just you," Mikan sighed in relief after jumping from my voice. "I-I was just going th-through to make sure none of the m-medicine was missing, i-it doesn't hurt to check," Mikan continued.

"You find anything out of place," I asked, curious if any drugs were at play here.

"W-well no, nothing is missing, and none of the drugs that could be i-involved in murder are missing any of the noted q-quanties that I have written down," Mikan replied.

"Hmm, is it possible that this muder was planned but took no extra work in advance," I wondered aloud.

"W-what do you mean," Mikan asked confused.

"Like the killer knew what they were doing and how they were going to do it but, it required no planning in advance and all they needed was Ibuki to answer her door," I replied.

"I-it is definitely possible, but there h-has to be more to it than just that, Teruteru needed to steal the knife and send the note in a-advance, there m-must be a note that was m-made out to Ibuki that made h-her open the door," Mikan wondered aloud.

"It is definitely possible but I doubt it" I replied before the bear decided to interrupt.

" **Dearest students it's trial time, head to the trial elevator NOW,** " The Bear announced to the group.

"Hey didn't we have more time last time," I called out recalling that we had almost eight hours last time compared to the three or so hours this time.

" **Well I'm bored right now and I want a trial and I didn't want to you guys falling asleep mid trial last time so I granted sleep time unlike this time where that is unneeded,** " The bear spoke through the intercom.

"Whatever," I grumbled.

Mikan and I walked to the now visible elevator doors by the locked staircase where many of our classmates were waiting, eventually the last of us arrived those being Hiro and Kyoko.

"Hiding evidence you lazy bum,' Toko spat at Hiro.

"Chill bruh I ain't the killer," Hiro replied.

"Sure menace, you killed Ibuki," Tenko accused.

"We're not even at the trial," Hiro cried.

"Would you guys shut it?! We will solve this at the trial," I yelled silencing the trio and earning several stares from my fellow students.

All of us waited for the remaining stragglers. It appeared that Taka and Kirumi especially were trying to grab some last minute evidence but it was to no avail. We all stepped into the now open elevator and waited for it to descend into the depths of the school where we would once again fight to bring the killer to justice and sentence them to a horrible death. Once the doors opened again I realized that once again we have stepped into a fire and brimstone hell.

 **Well another chapter in the books, who do you guys think did it, and do you think they will come to justice find out next time. And I will be personally handling the Trial and Investigation Hopps will just be taking on a Beta role rather than a co-writer during these sense he doesn't want to know the death order.**

 **Chlow** **: Thanks for the ever rare review and I have to say that is an interesting take on Kirumi and Peko we'll see how that plays out for you and as for the FTEs sense it's still pretty early I intentionally gave her an FTE because she hadn't been in the spotlight much compared to say a Taka who has been a central character so far aside from Ichiro, Ryoko, and Makoto. [wow, thank you Chlow. Very interesting that you would think that and I hope you continue reading]**


	16. Prerecorded Trial

**Welcome back to the story I'll probably be going away from the script format I used in the previous trial so it will be a more traditional trial and I hope you enjoy and I would love to get more reviews on this story, I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Victim 1:** **Ibuki Mioda**

 **Time of Death** **: 6:53**

 **Time of discovery:** **8:23**

 **Bodily wounds:** **one stab wound through her back**

 **Killing blow:** **the stab wound in her back most likely punctured a lung or the heart and would have died instantly or from blood loss because of the stab wound** **.**

 _ **Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Monokuma File**_

 _ **Pool of Blood**_

 _ **Togami's Theory**_

 _ **Ibuki's Bathroom**_

 _ **Water is turned on at 6 o'clock**_

 _ **Ibuki's Name Plate**_

 _ **Mikan's Autopsy**_

 _ **Kyoko's Theory**_

 _ **Kirumi's Account**_

 _ **Taka's Account**_

 _ **Sakura's Account**_

 _ **Akane's/Tenko's Accounts**_

 _ **Peko's Account**_

 _ **Yasuhiro's/Hifumi's Tardiness**_

 _ **Nagito's/Ryoko's Accounts**_

 _ **Taka's Gift List**_

 _ **No Knives were Missing**_

 _ **Mikan's Account**_

 **Trial Doors 10:08 AM**

 **Ryoko's POV**

Mikan and I walked to the now visible elevator doors by the locked staircase where many of our classmates were waiting. Eventually two noteworthy stragglers, those being Hiro and Kyoko, arrived, the former being much more out of breath than the latter.

"Hiding evidence, you lazy bum?" Toko spat at Hiro.

"Chill bruh I ain't the killer," Hiro replied.

"Sure menace, you killed Ibuki," Tenko accused with a trembling finger.

"We're not even at the trial," Hiro cried, grabbing at his filthy hair.

"Would you guys shut it?! We will solve this at the trial," I snapped, silencing the trio and earning several stares from my fellow students.

All of us waited for the remaining stragglers. Once Kirumi and Taka arrived it was apparent that they especially were trying to grab some last minute evidence but turned up fruitless. We all stepped into the now open elevator and waited for it to descend into the depths of the school. Once again it was where we would fight to bring the killer to justice and hopefully sentence them to an unfortunately horrible death. As the doors opened again I realized that once again we have stepped into a fire and brimstone hell.

We descended into the trial room where the atmosphere definitely had a more Grecian feel to it, with giant pillars surrounding the court room along with red curtains with a gold lining hung from these pillars giving it a very ancient Greece type of atmosphere, almost as though we were at one of those Greek forums. Everyone took their places at the different empty podiums excluding the ones occupied by the grey portraits of their fallen friends.

"So why do we have art projects for our dead students?" Ichiro asked, referring to the fork and spoon X of Teruteru, the two guitars forming an X for Ibuki, and multiple small X's for Hiyoko.

" **I like to be a little artsy sometimes** ," Monokuma joked earning multiple glares from the students. " **Yeesh tough crowd, anyways same rules as last time if you catch the blackened they get a punishment but if you get it wrong then the spotless are punished and the blackened gets to select one person to bring with them but, you may sacrifice someone if you can't find the blackened. However, I've made a rule change-the vote to sacrifice must have a two thirds majority so it does not have to be unanimous, but the blackened still gets a perk if they aren't sacrificed,"** Monokuma explained.

"What evoked the change of heart," Kyoko asked.

" **I felt that I would get more bloodshed if I lowered the vote because knowing you kiddos, you may get one or two wrong, and I want this game to last,"** Monokuma explained. " **Anyways if you kiddies don't have any further questions for this cute bear, then let's get this trial rolling,** " Monokuma continued.

"Man where do we start, there's not much to go on in this case," Leon said scratching the back of his head.

"Actually Leon, there's plenty to go on, we just need to sift through it to find the true identity of the culprit," Celeste elegantly spoke.

"We don't need to do any of that, HIRO is our culprit," Toko exclaimed, jabbing her finger across the room towards the clairvoyant.

"Yeah, that menace, was extremely late to our morning breakfast and then attempted to run and hide himself in his room," Tenko snarled.

"I'm not the culprit, how many times do I have to tell you," Hiro countered desperately.

"WOULD YOU THREE SHUT IT," I yelled pissed off "This trial won't go anywhere if we just accuse each other, this is what the culprit wants," I said, slamming my fist again and again onto the table.

"Besides Hiro, or for that matter any boy couldn't have committed this muder," Ichiro claimed resting his palms on his stand.

"How so?" Celeste inquired.

"Ibuki's nameplate. If you had visited the crime scene you would have seen that Ibuki's nameplate had been at some point moved," Ichiro explained.

"And how does is it clear Hiro of suspicion," Sakura questioned.

"You should know Sakura, those door slams you described were in the girls hallway, correct," Ichiro began.

"Yes, but what of it," Sakura curiously asked.

"They were both in the girls hallway so therefore a girl most likely killed Ibuki because the first slam was probably the culprit leaving their room the second being them entering Ibuki's room. Secondly a boy doesn't gain anything by moving Ibuki's name plate however a girl does," Ichiro went on.

"What do you mean a boy doesn't gain anything by moving Ibuki's name plate," Maki asked.

"I get it, because a girl could switch their name plate with Ibuki's and pretend that they had just left their room, when in reality they left Ibuki's," Makoto figured with his eyes sparkling.

"Bingo," Ichiro responded.

"But, a boy could do that with Ibuki's name plate in order to leave false evidence and then head back to their room," Aoi suggested.

"Not possible," a familiar snooty voice said. "If someone were to plant false evidence to incriminate someone then the name plate would be on someone else's door or on the floor, and secondly Sakura would almost have certainly caught them," Byakuya stated.

"Why are we so quick to trust Sakura, she could very well be the killer," Ouma stated amidst an arising uproar. An uneasy silence soon came up as we all looked at each other with a new sense of hesitation. It was clear that as trustworthy as Sakura was, the unlikable Kokichi raised a fair point.

"No she couldn't have been the killer, from the incinerator room you can see the boy's hallway and she didn't leave it until after the time of the murder," Taka announced over the furor

 _Why didn't he say this sooner, maybe he's lying,_ I began to think only to have thoughts were interrupted by the actual pathological liar.

"Why did you wait until now to say that," Ouma asked smirking.

"I didn't feel it prudent to announce it until now as I assumed that we all trusted MIss Oogami," Taka explained.

"Look I don't think Taka is one to lie, I think we can trust both him and Sakura," Kaede suggested.

"I guess I'll accept it then, very well continue then," Ouma exclaimed with a shit-eating grin all too common on his face.

"Let's move on, since we've established that the culprit is most likely female in gender, that leaves us with about twenty three suspects I believe," Keebo mused.

"Correct, but is there anything to help narrow that list down even further," Kiyo asked as he fiddled with one of his arm controls.

"I believe Akane and Tenko were with each other all night, isn't that a solid enough alibi to remove them?" Kaito brought up.

"I think that, considering that this was their story last trial, I think it is relatively safe to assume them as innocent, I think," Chiaki mused with her finger on her chin.

"I concur with Chiaki, assuming them innocent is probably fine," Twogami agreed, nodding politely.

"Are there any other alibis that help establish who couldn't have committed the murder," Kiyo asked.

"Actually there is Kiyo, I believe Taka holds the alibi for Kirumi," Shuichi announced leaving everyone's gaze to fall upon the moral compass.

"Yes," Taka started. "As I was on guard duty in front of the incinerator, I was able to see Kirumi head to the kitchen which was around 6:45, and she never came back until after we had discovered the body," Taka further explained.

"Ms. Koizumi and Ms. Akumatsu are also exempt because they discovered the body alongside Mr. Aiko correct?" Hifumi mused.

"Yes that would certainly hold true," Nagito agreed.

"So that would narrow our list down to seventeen now?" Keebo asked.

"Allow me to cut in but, I feel that we brushed over the fact that Ishimaru isn't a confirmed credible source, he could very well lie about Sakura in order to get a free ride out of here," Tanaka announced earning multiple confused looks his way.

"Why is that Gundham, he hasn't done anything suspicious has he," Sonia inquired.

"Not out right, but he isn't necessarily innocent either," Gundham explained.

"How so? Ichiro and Makoto explained how a boy couldn't have done it without being caught," Rantaro folding his arms over each other.

"Because unlike anyone else Taka just has to make it to his post at the incinerator room, so he wouldn't have to go through Sakura," Gundham explained.

"No kid," Ryoma gruffly interrupted. "He still would have, even if he had a shorter and quieter route Sakura would almost certainly have noticed him missing from his post," Ryoma explained.

"Not only that but Taka would almost certainly have to wash himself off considering the massive pool of blood surrounding Ibuki's body," Kyoko added further disproving Gundham's theory.

"Well then I rest my case, my four dark devas as well as myself however will still continue to assist in this trial," Gundham explained. Said devas retreated into his coat sleeves with a small whimper from each of them.

"Sure dude, but just to help further prove why it can't be Sakura," Ichiro said shooting a side glance at Ouma, "Taka would almost have certainly noticed that Sakura hadn't passed through the main hallway if she committed the crime and the likelihood of both of them committing it would be slim because they both wouldn't have been able to clean themselves and get rid of evidence in the span of seven or so minutes and then return to their posts before Peko or I arrived in the hallway," Ichiro explained to perfection earning many nods of approval from the group.

There appeared to be a lull in the discussion because no one had any further alibis to provide no one really knew what else to talk about so I decided to speak up. "Why don't we discuss the scene of the crime, maybe it will give us some clues on what happened and what specifically killed her," I suggested which earned some nods of agreement from the detectives.

"That would probably be for the best, because some people didn't even visit the scene of the crime," Twogami said.

"Well the crime scene didn't have too much to offer as far as evidence directed at one person goes but it probably helps. First Ibuki was laying on her stomach on the floor near her bed with a giant stab wound in her back as well as a massive pool of blood surrounding her body. Also the bathroom shower was clearly used however aside from that there was really no evidence that could help," Shuichi explained.

"Shuichi you forgot a crucial detail, the name plate was slanted which most likely means someone moved it at some point," Kyoko corrected, "And I believe I can offer a motive and a set of suspects on to who could have done it," Kyoko announced.

"Really you know who fucking did it?" Miu asked excitedly.

"I can not definitively say who, but a set of four who could switch into Ibuki's room without looking too suspicious," Kyoko amonously explained.

"That makes sense, because we haven't stayed here long it wouldn't be too hard to switch rooms with no one noticing especially if it's the room just across or next to yours," Leon mused.

"Yes that was my thought process as well, but of the five rooms closest to Ibuki's, only four are occupied because Hiyoko is no longer with us," Kyoko explained bluntly.

"Well get on with it then, chick! Quit with the suspenseful shit," Mondo exclaimed.

"Peko, Chiaki, Mikan, and Mahiru all would have the easiest time committing the act, however Mahiru is already confirmed to be innocent, so that just leaves us with three suspects," Kyoko announced narrowing her eyes at the three individuals throughout the courtroom.

"Hmm it appears that we have narrowed our focus to three individuals, maybe we can get one to crack," Ouma wondered jumping up and down at his stand.

"We need to narrow our focus even farther, but how do we do that?" Hajime wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should discuss the murder weapon, aside from the culprit it is one of the few things that is still a mystery," Kaede suggested.

"I can say for certain that it wasn't a kitchen knife because nothing was missing this morning when I arrived at the kitchen," Kirumi pointed out.

"I-I can also say that n-nothing was missing from the n-nurse's office as well," Mikan added.

"I realize she's a suspect so before Ouma says anything I was with her when she checked," I added, glaring at the smirking Supreme Leader.

"Hmm, one thing that has puzzled me is how did they not get blood on their clothes after killing Ibuki?" Ichiro offered stroking his chin.

"Maybe they brought a bag of extra clothing," Angie suggested.

"No, we would have found the bag in her room, or someone would have left the room with a bag. And no one has made any mention of it so I assume that theory is unlikely," Shuichi mused.

"Maybe they used a long reaching weapon," Sonia suggested.

"I don't think any gu…" Miu began before being unceremoniously cut off by Kyoko.

"Yes that is the most likely scenario, maybe a sort of samurai sword of some sort," Kyoko suggested.

"Maybe Peko's sword could kill someone," Ouma wondered.

"No it's made of bamboo, which would not be able to stab someone," Byakuya explained.

"Where could one get a weapon like that though," Hiro asked. At that point it dawned on us. My gift, Makoto's gift.

"Are you dumb, the damn gifts! Someone could have fucking easily gotten a gift that could make this crime work," Miu shouted, realization dawning on her face. At that point many of the others began shouting at each other, yet somehow a coherent conversation managed to rise up in volume over all the chaos.

"That would make sense, if there isn't a weapon that is apart of the school, then maybe someone was gifted a weapon that could possibly do this devilish deed," Tanaka mused as he stroked his chin. The four devas looked at their master and smiled before burying their faces in each others' fur.

"That would certainly make sense, but is there anyway where we can confirm who got what," Shuichi pondered.

"Actually there is, I believe Taka had a list of individuals who had given up their gifts and left them in one of the classrooms," Makoto said, drawing everyone's attention to the Ultimate Moral Compass.

"That would be correct," Taka said as he cleared his voice. "Including myself, Togami, Makoto, Toko, Ichiro, Sayaka, Chiaki, Nekomaru, Mondo, Shuichi, Mahiru, Nagito, and Kirumi all donated their gifts to the classroom," Taka listed as he pulled out his list from his pocket.

"By any chance would those gifts cause any harm or kill someone if used," Peko asked.

"No all of them were practically harmless, besides Mister Oowada's dumbbells but, as Miss Mioda was stabbed, it is unlikely that a weapon was procured from there," Taka explained.

"I see perhaps we should increase security there for good measure," Peko suggested.

"I can agree with that, but how does that help clear our three remaing culprits from suspicion," Kaito asked.

"Nyeh, didn't you notice, Chiaki was on the list of people who gave up their gifts," Himiko offered as she pulled down her witch hat to avoid the stares heading her way. As quickly as she spoke up she seemed to slink into her shell once again with a sleepy gaze.

"Great job Himiko, I'm so proud," Tenko clapped.

"Nyeh, leave me alone," Himiko said avoiding the compliment and brandishing oversized sleeves at her.

"But, does that really clear Chiaki from suspicion, as you recall some people got more than one gift," Peko pointed out.

"I gave up three gifts actually, Taka can attest to that," Chiaki said

"Yes she did give up three gifts," Taka confirmed. "One of which, an erotic game, is very much unwelcome in a school environment. The other games were pinball and pachinko. That is all."

"So that would almost certainly exclude Chiaki from the list," Ichiro decided. Taka retrieved his list and folded it into a tiny square and shoved it into his pocket once Ichiro let out a small fist pump of affirmation.

"Agreed, yet how do we decide between Mikan and Peko," Kiyo pondered, resting his chin on his fist.

"I don't think any of them could have done it," Tenko yelled in grief. A large uproar of consensus came about from all of us and we began to murmur excitedly.

"I agree this has to be some sick trick done by the bear," Mahiru agreed, her voice piercing over the others.

" **Now now, I had nothing to do with this murder one of you did it, I mean seriously after the first trial you still think I'm involved** ," Monokuma explained to the group.

"Yes," was the resounding answer from the group.

" **Ugh kids are so disrespectful these days** ," Monokuma complained throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"You're the one putting us through this damn game," I yelled, releasing anger I didn't know I was bottling up.

"Ryoko chill out, the same goes for you all too! That bear's probably got more ways to fuck us over so we shouldn't egg him on," Ichiro exclaimed.

"Agreed, we need to continue through this trial," Kyoko spoke crossing her arms.

"Maybe we can pressure one of them into confessing," Ouma suggested smiling all the while.

"No I think we need to come at this from a different angle, possibly motives," Twogami suggested.

"No I think we need to go over the crime scene once more, maybe we will catch something that we missed," Kyoko spoke up.

"W-well, Ibuki was lying face down w-with a massive of pool blood a-around her," Mikan began.

"There was nothing suggesting she had a note or really anything in her bedroom," Byakuya continued.

"Then there was the bathroom, which was obviously used based off of the condensation on the shower," Shuichi went on.

"And because they used the bathroom shower they had to clean up any hair or anything that would incriminate them being there," Peko added.

"Yes, and because the water turns on at six they could have easily washed any blood off of them," Ichiro went on.

"The main question is time, however I believe our culprit can answer that," Kyoko announced. Once again the trial room burst into life with myriad accusations flying wildly towards many people. I hear my name out of all of them yet I can't make out why. Mikan begins to cry and Himiko tries to pull out a useless wand.

The furor quieted down just enough so that Kyoko's low, almost robotic, monotonous voice, managed to pierce through the air with a harsh whistle. "Please explain to us why and how you killed our musician, Miss Pekoyama."

"What do you fucking mean Peko!" Fuyohiko yelled, suddenly caring about the trial at hand.

"Peko said one crucial detail that she shouldn't have known unless she was at the crime scene," Kyoko countered confusing the bunch.

"Oh, I get it, unless Peko actually visited the crime scene she shouldn't have known about how the bathroom was cleaned of all physical DNA type evidence," Shuichi realized.

"That would be correct, but Peko, did you actually ever visit the crime scene," Kyoko asked.

"Yes Fuyuhiko and myself visited the scene of the crime before Monokuma announced that it was time for a trial," Peko explained.

"How could that be if you arrived to the trial elevator coming from the dining hall," Kiyo wondered as he tapped his chin.

"None of your fucking business," Fuyuhiko abruptly exclaimed.

"Now now Fuyuhiko please calm down," Peko started in a manner similar to scolding a tantrum throwing toddler. "We intended to get food from the dining hall after our investigation but we were unable to because of the announcement's timing," Peko explained.

"Oh bullshit!" Ichiro interrupted. "If you visited that damn room, then you would have seen me, I was there the whole time, I stayed at Kyoko's request," Ichiro lied, _everyone who saw him or didn't see him at the crime scene knew he lied but why? Was he truly that confident in Peko being the killer._

"The fuck did you say to me you little shit," Fuyuhiko shouted jabbing his finger at Ichiro.

"You heard what I said but I'll say it in english again! You and Peko never entered Ibuki's room at all," Ichiro exclaimed slamming his palm on his trial stand at the end.

"How the fuck do you know that," Fuyuhiko yelled slamming his fist on his own podium.

"Because I was there the whole damn time," Ichiro yelled once more.

"Bullshit you were," Fuyuhiko countered.

"Fine then, if you went into Ibuki's room then give us a detailed description of her room until each and everyone of us is satisfied," Ichiro challenged jabbing his own finger at the short baby gangster.

"Uh um, well fuck I don't have to answer to you," Fuyuhiko stammered.

"Exactly, you can't recall because you weren't there. However, Peko does, because she was the one who killed Ibuki," Ichiro finished.

"Ok fine I never went into that room but there's no proof suggesting Peko killed Ibuki," Fuyuhiko claimed.

"No, but you two both just lied about visiting the room, so what purpose would lying serve aside from drawing more suspicion upon yourself," Maki reasoned, many of us jumping at the sudden appearance of her voice.

"Face it, you guys are caught. Fuyuhiko I don't understand why you would lie but unless you can provide a solid alibi for her then I don't see how you can salvage this," Twogami said.

"You all have fucking circumstantial evidence there's no fucking physical evidence that fucking suggests that she did it," Fuyuhiko desperately cried out.

"Fine then, then I ask that Peko unsheath her sword?" Kyoko replied.

"Why's that?" I ask curious as to why Peko' bamboo sword would be of importance.

"If the weapon we're looking for is a longer one which would allow our killer to reuse their clothes instead of bringing spares, then my hunch suggests that Peko got a real sword for a gift," Kyoko summarized.

"Perhaps, but something doesn't add up, when did Peko or even Mikan for that matter have time to change their nameplates back?" Kaede wondered aloud.

"It is puzzling isn't it, however it is possible they could have done it as soon as they left," Mahiru suggested.

"Probably not it would be too risky to do it most likely just after the morning announcement when everyone is leaving their rooms," Sonia countered.

"Then why not after?" Kiyo suggested tapping his chin.

"Like how long after are we talking," Ichiro asked.

"Why not an forty-five minutes or so, I believe it was at eight o'clock Peko left the cafeteria to go to the bathroom and came back about five minutes later just after Hiro had arrived," Kiyo exclaimed bringing to light what could possibly be the smoking gun in the case.

"Then why the slanted nameplate, she had all the time in the world to get it right," Kaito said.

"Hiro, Hiro was the one who made her mess up," Ichiro exclaimed coming to the realization of why the nameplate was slanted.

"How so?" Angie asked.

"Think about Hiro was so late, that when he left his room he probably saw Peko making the change, Hiro probably waved and said hi and startled Peko who probably hadn't made the switch to her bamboo sword yet, and she probably left with Hiro for breakfast in order to divert suspicion and she probably was banking that we wouldn't realize that a gift was the weapon let alone her gift," Ichiro surmised.

"Yeah man. Now that you mention it, Peko was pretty started when I waved to her when I left my dorm," Hiro added further proving the theory.

"So Peko, you wanna keep the silent treatment up or are you just going to admit it," Ouma asked.

"No, I do have to say that's pretty impressive but, Mikan could have also done it as well, she also doesn't have an alibi for the time and she is the only other non-innocent party who could have made the nameplate switch," Peko replied providing a reasonable accusation for the clumsy nurse.

"First off, Mikan performed the autopsy which she could have easily lied about, but according to the Monokuma file and most likely Kyoko's own checking of the body she didn't lie. Secondly, unlike you, she never left in the middle of breakfast -thus providing her with at least an alibi from tampering with the crime scene. And thirdly, if the time frame to complete this whole crime in seven minutes or so doesn't work for you it sure as hell doesn't work for her," Ichiro summarized perfectly.

"Face it Peko, you've been caught, just give up," Byakuya announced.

"Fuck you," a broken swear came from across the court room. "Peko you didn't do it. Don't give up fighting! …Please Peko," Fuyuhiko cried as he began tearing up almost seemingly realizing the truth as well.

"Master… I'm sorry master, but I've failed you," Peko spoke to the now sobbing Fuyuhiko. "Yes it was I who killed Ibuki Mioda I committed the crime," Peko announced to the group admitting to her crime.

"So you admit it?" Ichiro confirmed.

"Yes, you may all move on to the vote now," Peko conceded.

" **Well it seems you chumps have come to a conclusion, let's see if you're right or wrong, will the blackened walk free or will the spotless survive,** " Monokuma taunted.

Everyone pressed the now visible button on their pedestals that showed the face of Peko, and the results showed it even Peko herself voted for herself. " **And it appears that you all go it right, Peko Pekoyama killed Ibuki Mioda,** " Monokuma confirmed.

"Peko… why?" Fuyuhiko grieved.

"I did it for you master, your father… he may be…" Peko began before Fuyuhiko cut her off.

"Peko you know damn well I don't care about that man or the fucking business," Fuyuhiko shouted. "I… I just can't even look at you Peko you killed an innocent girl and for what to save me, if I wanted out I would have told you," Fuyuhiko painfully cried.

"Master…" Peko whimpered, closing her eyes solemnly.

"Peko... were we right, were we right on how you pulled it off," Shuichi asked.

"Yes…" The swordswoman took a deep breath and dropped her sword on the ground.

"I waited for Sakura to leave for the boys hallway then I made the switch. I knocked on Ibuki's door and she answered. Then she turned around and I stabbed her almost instantly killing her. I didn't get blood on me, but the idea of me using the shower is false. I turned it on, hoping to trick you all but I did have to clean all of my hair and anything that would incriminate me so I used a lint roller that I found in the girl's bathroom storage closet. Then I turned off the water and left and bumped into Sakura to help strengthen my alibi. I then left for breakfast with her. Then, yes, in the middle of breakfast I return to the crime scene to make the final touches and clean up anything else however Hiro caught me off guard, fearing he saw me I quickly ran after in hopes to make it look like I was just leaving my room," Peko explained in cold robotic detail as her 'master' Fuyuhiko sniveled.

"Have to hand it to you Peko you almost pulled it off, but you made one crucial error, you didn't kill the detective," Ouma snickered.

"Can it, Ouma," I snarled.

"Well I think it's my time now, Fuyuhiko be safe don't make the same mistake I did, and that goes for the rest of you, I do greatly regret my decision, and I wish you all the best, Monokuma please begin the punishment," Peko said giving Fuyuhiko a hug before moving away from the group. She faced monokuma with an unblinking gaze and prepared for the end to come.

" **PEKO PEKOYAMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY SO LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT, IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME**!" Monokuma shouts. He hits a big red button that materializes in front of him. The chain that takes away our culprit wraps around her feet. I wince in anticipation of what's going to happen and Peko Pekoyama is dragged feet first up through the ceiling into a new execution room.

 _ **FORGING A NEW TOOL**_

The chains are still wrapped around her ankles as the new execution room whirs to life. We watch in horror as the room begins to heat up. As Peko turns red from the heat Mikan screams in horror as a large hammer slams onto Peko's stomach. She coughs up blood as her glasses break from the impact of a second hammer. The heat is still rising and she suffers what seems to be half a dozen more blows.

The blows end and we can barely see Peko's red eyes open. They close as a giant claw picks her up by the feet and drop her into a red hot vat of something. She's pulled out and dripped dry and frozen in steel instantly. The claw hangs her on a pedestal horizontal in front of photos of us, Fuyuhiko's photo being the closest to her corpse.

 **So that's it were you surprised by Peko? [I SURE WAS]I know some of you got it right, which is why I would like to open the opportunity for some of you to earn a little EXTRA information, I have all of my murders and most of the plots planned so if you get a death or even the mastermind correct (not named Junko because it's obvious she's involved) I will allow a question on the story or on to why I'm killing off someone. Anyways reviews,**

 **Chlow** **Well I am slightly disappointed that the investigation didn't live up to your expectations but hopefully the trial did and you didn't necessarily get Peko you were definitely on the right track. Ichiro got in good with the detectives because of his surprising detective skills in the first trial. And yes Ryoko's character is good at getting alibis hopefully I'll show that more in the upcoming investigations.**

 **Corn** **You were definitely on the right track with how the murder played out but Sayaka was definitely not right I hope you continue to enjoy the story**


	17. Choices Ch1

**I do apologize for the wait, but hey school, work, lack of motivation, another story, all take time away from here. But I'm back, with what I hope to be another quality chapter. Anyways I haven't pestered about this in a while but after next trial this poll will be important so I hope you all vote on it. Anyways, let's get into it.**

 **Trial Room 1:37 PM**

 **Ichiro's POV**

We were all in shock. Again someone who we had only known for a brief period of time had died a brutal death. First Hiyoko and now Peko, the bear was clearly not pulling any punches. Many had their eyes closed forcing themselves to not look, while others stared on, angry, stoic, or even both. However, Fuyuhiko took it the hardest, he was keeled over and I could hear faint sobs from his direction. Aoi and Chihiro were trying to comfort him but it appeared that they were getting nowhere.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. The despair is so fulfilling. The despair is coursing through each of you as more of you die by your own hands!"** Monokuma cackled, a shit eating grin splayed across his face, clearly enjoying everyone's misory.

"Would you shut up, you fucking disgrace!" Fuyuhiko screamed at the bear, tears rolling down his eyes as he looked up for the first time since the execution began.

"Fuyuhiko stop, you're giving the bear what he wants. He wants us all to succumb to his despair, but we won't allow him to succeed," Kaede spoke, attempting to win over the group, in hopes of leaving the trial without incident from the bear's influence.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before his despair boner becomes a problem," Miu jeered.

"Miu, now's not the time, but she's right let's get out of here before Monokuma makes it worse," Keebo spoke up this time.

Everyone agreed with the Inventor and Robot, and left the dreaded trial room, feeling more hollow and empty than we had before we had entered. Monokuma continued to antagonize us, but none of us even turned our head in his direction to listen to him. We all filed into the elevator to take us back up to the first floor. The elevator had an eerie silence to it, no one dared to say a word. We arrived to the first floor after what felt like an eternity, and everyone dispersed. Some to their rooms, others to the Dining Hall, and others to who knows where.

I personally made my way to the Dining Hall, to attempt to gather my thoughts and bearings in a group setting. I knew the more reasonable students of Hope's Peak would probably stick around with the group and attempt to smooth things over. However it appeared that I was the only one to head to the Dining Hall, as I was the only one who was there. However after I had sat down to gather my thoughts like I had planned, I was jarred by the door opening and voices coming from the door's general direction.

I stole a glance at the source of the noise to see Mondo and Leon talking to each other in somewhat hushed voices. I couldn't make out what was said but it seemed clear that they were talking about the trial. I waved the duo over to where I was sitting, and they walked over and sat down next to me.

"Hey man, how you holding up after that," Mondo asked quietly as if he was trying to hide our conversation from something.

"I've been better," I responded. "What do you guys think Fuyuhiko is going to do?" I went on, wondering about their thoughts on the situation at hand.

"Probably weep and cry in his room for a couple days," Leon suggested, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know man, that guy was a known gangster, wouldn't be surprised if he's our next murderer," Mondo suggested, pondering the idea that Fuyuhiko could be the next killer.

"Come on man give him the benefit of the doubt maybe he'll more past this, and besides, I think those executions should deter anyone from killing," I spoke up, with my own opinions.

"Yeah man, but man that execution was brutal, and I thought Hiyoko's was bad," Leon said placing his hands on the table clasping them together. He stared into the distance for what seemed to be five long, cold minutes, and his eyes looked like glass when he finally came to look at us.

"I just hope we won't have to see another one for a long while or at all for that matter. I think there will definitely be a leader meeting to decide what happens. Or a moral meeting, but we need to make sure this doesn't happen again," I said, figuring Twogami and Taka would take matters into their own hands again.

"Yeah and man that committee or whatever, didn't work at all man, we still lost two people," Mondo said, looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

"Knowing Taka he'll say it was a one time thing and amp up security," I joked, cracking a half-smile, earning a smirk from Mondo and a half-hearted smile from Leon.

"It's only the afternoon but it feels like it's gone longer… I'd go to sleep but I don't think ibuki would want me to do that. I'm heading to the gym to stay with her supplies. If you want to shoot some hoops… or anything please come over. This fucking shit's too crazy for a jock like me."

"Yeah I know man, I'd be down to shoot some hoops though," Mondo said just as Leon abruptly ran from the table.

"Yeah I agree man, I could use a distraction," I agreed. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

 **Hallway 1:42 PM**

 **Makoto POV**

Kaito and I had both agreed that talking about the trial and everything else that's been going on would probably be the best for all of us. Kaito attempted to speak with Maki however she, like usual ignored him and left to her room. Kaito managed to convince me to go with him and try to "talk some sense into her" however I was pretty skeptical. For the Ultimate Child Caregiver, she had an air of stoicism that struck fear into us all.

"So man, how's it going," Kaito asked.

"Kaito… I'm going to be honest, you suck at smalltalk," I joked.

"Oh come on man I'm not that bad," Kaito replied with a stupidly large grin on his face.

However as we were walking down the girl's dorm hallway we heard sobbing coming from Mahiru's room. Coincidently her door was also open slightly leaving her room visible to anyone just passing by. We both shared a glance at each other both sharing the same silent conversation. She needed someone to help her through these tough times.

I walked up to her door and gave it a knock and asked "Hey Mahiru everything alright?"

"No, go away, I don't want anyone near me," Mahiru cried through the palms of her hands that were covering her face.

"Mahiru, we mean no harm, we just want to help is all," Kaito chimed in.

"I'm sure that's what Peko said when she entered Ibuki's room or when Teruteru jumped Hiyoko, you guys are probably just going to kill me," Mahiru cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Mahiru calm down, we aren't going to kill you. I can't condone any of their actions, but I'm sure they would want you to move on from them, to get out of here without using their methods," I spoke slowly moving through her doorway and up to her bed to sit next to her while Kaito waited by the door figuring I would be the best for the situation at hand.

"I mean, Hiyoko didn't deserve to die, Teruteru caused his own death and Peko's death was just so… gruesome and horrible, I don't know how long I'll last," Mahiru continued to cry but this time looking up from her hand and turning to me.

"No one deserves to die here, not even those who kill. It's all Monokuma's fault, he's driving these people to do what they did, I think it's best that you move on and forget about the past. Look forward towards the future and help us figure a way out of here," I suggested hoping to get her out of her slump.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I need to move past this, that's what they would want and what you guys would want. Thank you Makoto I really needed that," Mahiru said giving a small smile before hugging me.

"It was no problem really," I said returning the hug and looking back at Kaito giving me a smirk and a thumbs up.

 **Laundry Room 2:14 PM**

 **Ryoko POV**

"I thank you for our light discussion miss Ryoko," Kirumi tells me. "It is more than a pleasure talking to you when we are able to."

"I just needed to find a level head to talk to today," I say quietly. "We lost one of the frankly, saner people today. Though I suppose given her actions we were mistaken in thinking that she was sane."

"We must move on from this. No matter how far we dwindle." She wheels a large hamper out of the Laundry room and closes the door behind her.

The whirs of the dryers, washing machines, and even the sink begins to lull me into a meditative sense of mind. With how loud the machines have been I almost don't hear the sound of shuffling in the laundry room closet. Inquisitively I get up and walk towards it, putting my hand out hesitantly towards the knob.

Hastily I throw open the door and a loud clatter comes from within. "What the actual fuck are you doing Kokichi?"

The diminutive overlord looks at me with a cheshire cat's grin, bigger than I've ever seen him make before. "Want a drink?"

He gestures to Bleach, Hydrogen Peroxide, cleaning solutions, Tide Pods, Detergent, and even the odd towel or two. "You're insane," I say bluntly.

"We're all mad here my dear Bitch."

"Can you please watch your tongue?"

"What would you do to me? Drown me in these washing machines while I scream 'Oh help me, help me! I saw Ryoko's ugly puss and she's gonna drown me!'"

"...no need to be so vulgar," I say tiredly, about to slam the door in his face.

He intercepts the motion of the door and gets in my face...or tries to anyway. "Really? The biggest threats in this school is me being so vulgar? Some girl here needs to get her priorities straight."

I sigh loudly and make a turn to leave the laundry room. "Heh," Kokichi chuckles. "Did I scare you off?"

"Let's get you out of the closet, the fumes are obviously getting to you," I say tiredly, trying to drag him out.

"But I'm not ready to come out as a flamboyant homosexual as I was!"

"And you say we're not the ones taking things seriously."

"Maybe if you actually focused on the conflict like my own burgeoning sexuality then-"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" I snap.

"YOU COULD SNIFF OUT THESE CONFLICTS BEFORE THEY HAPPEN!"

"LIKE YOU CARE!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU NEVER ASK ME!"

I put my fingers to my nose and pinch tightly. There's bound to be trouble wherever Kokichi happens to be. Just before I open my mouth he walks past me and sits in front of one of the washing machines. "Now what are you doing?"

"Don't you think that all of this is meaningless?" he abruptly asks. "Like this washing machine. No matter how many times we put clothes in they never stay clean. It's like how Monokuma always dirties us up, no matter how clean we think we are. All of this is a pointless runaround and there is hardly any purpose to trying to link together."

Once more I sigh loudly. "For fuck's sake…" I grumble.

"You're mad because it's true."

"...well maybe we need to put in more effort to stay clean and not being dirty in the first place."

"So you're accusing me of being a faggot?"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE KOKICHI!" I shout. "Lay off of that bullshit for one second!"

He rolls on the floor, a deranged cackle coming from his lips as his eyes seemingly release pearls of tears. "Don't blame me for trying to lighten the mood especially when you've been such a Debbie Downer or a Ruinous Ryoko."

"...why do I even bother with people like you?"

"Because I'm your type? Because you like how I say it truthfully and you're getting your ovaries in a twist more than Ichiro's rippling eight pack can ever?"

I clench my fists tightly, trying to divert blood from my blushing cheeks. "Was it that obvious?" I accidentally think aloud.

"Shit I didn't think I was right," Kokichi says, looking at me confused. "Well, I'm willing to be your prince and knight in shining armour, and I can show you my sword, it'll be much sharper than Peko's ever was."

I take a deep breath, counting from one to ten at least five times, and Kokichi still has that stupid smug, shit, eating grin on his face. "For the love of all that is holy please wipe that grin off of your face," I say tersely.

"Can you help me my sweet?"

I push the diminutive 'overlord' into a hamper. "I'm done," I say quietly. As I storm out of the room angrily I see Kokich fix his ascot from the pile. When he tries to climb out of the pile he grabs onto the standing hamper and it falls over him. I laugh loudly, obnoxiously, and unpleasantly once I slam the door.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ALL THIS FUCKING MAYHEM YOU'VE CAUSED YOU LITTLE EMPTY EYED BIG GRILLED UGLY MUGGED MOTHER FUCKER!" I shout angrily.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see the artist and fortune teller looking at me with confused looks on their faces. They both seem to have a bit of wear on their faces. "I know I'm not the best at guessing what goes on but it is more likely than not something dealing with...Ko….Ko...Ki...Kokichi?" Yasuhiro stammers.

"Well you're right," I say tiredly. "It's been a long day. I can tell you guys think so too."

"I didn't think you were a clairvoyant as well," Yasuhiro says.

"I'm just going to head off to my room. Kokichi somehow made me feel worse off. Angie and Yasuhiro look at each other without much emotion and wave awkwardly to me. The two then continue their conversation quietly.

I open the door to my room angrily and slam it behind me. Now I do wonder what Ichiro is up to now. But that can wait. Today still sucks.

 **Gym 2:37 PM**

 **Ichiro POV**

The three of us had decided that we'd play one on one, first to make three baskets stays, loser switches. We had played about ten games I had won four, Leon had won four and Mondo had won two. Mondo and Leon were on the court and Mondo was on a two-game winning streak as he had just figured out he could dunk and he was using it to his full advantage. Leon wasn't tall enough and I couldn't jump high enough to be able to block it.

Leon had just made a shot making the game two to two when Tenko had walked in. It appeared that she wanted to workout, but it was clear she didn't want any of us around. She was a pure feminist so it made sense but it was still pretty annoying. Me being a decent human being asked her if she wanted to join.

"Hey Tenko, you wanna join us, we need another player for a two on two," Leon and Mondo looked at me like I'm crazy and she looked puzzled as if she hadn't expected anyone let alone a male to ask her to play.

"Yeah sure I guess," she replied, "I guess I'll join you on a team,"

"Yeah sure, I'll take Mondo and you Leon?" I ask

"Sure I guess," she said still a little unsure of herself.

We decided to play to twenty-one, traditional three pointers were worth two points and traditional two pointers were worth one point. Leon and Mondo took and early lead, however Tenko and I found our groove and we were able to make a comeback and win twenty-one to eighteen.

We each took a seat on the bleachers, we were all pretty silent attempting to gather our breath and all of a sudden Leon began to sing.I didn;t recognize the tune but it was definitely a sad one.

 _There's no one in town I know_

 _You gave us someplace to go_

 _I never said thank you for that_

 _I thought I might get one more chance_

 _What would you think of me now_

 _So lucky, so strong, so proud?_

 _Never said thank you for that_

 _Now I'll never have a chance_

 _May angels lead you in_

We just sat and listened to him sing. He had a great voice kind of raspy and smooth in the right spots. Coincidently Sayaka walked around when he was a quarter of the way through.

"Hey guys have you seen Makoto, I've been looking around for him?" she asked, "Oh my, Leon was that you singing, it was beautiful. What was the song?," she went on.

"Thank you Sayaka, I never really thought of the lyrics for this now but I think that Hear you me is...well it's small comfort now but I think it fits what's going on now."

"I've never heard about that song, what is it about?" Mondo asked.

"It's...it's the loss of a friend you know," Leon said sadly. "I can't believe she's gone. That's embarrassing though, you all heard my voice."

"No, I bet Ibuki would have loved that you got to sing in front of us." Sayaka reassured.

"Thanks, that really means a lot," Leon said.

"Hey maybe we should do a talent show at some point?" Sayaka suggested.

"That would be a great idea," Tenko chimed in.

"Maybe we could set something up here, or in the Dining Hall," I suggested.

"We'd have to coordinate it, but I think it would be cool and it'd be a great moral boost," Sayaka mused.

"Taka is probably the closest thing to an event coordinator we got maybe we could use him," Mondo wondered.

"Oh I hope this works, it'd be wonderful," Sayaka cheered.

"Yeah it would," Leon said cracking a small smile.

 **Hallway 3:03 PM**

 **Makoto POV**

As many of us dispersed through the building to relieve the stress of the day, I glanced down at my monopod to see the updated map. It looked as though there were at least eight new rooms open, two of which were closets, four of which were classrooms, and the last two being a computer lab and Sauna.

I looked around me to see if anyone was willing to search around. I passed the gym and heard something of a light conversation between Leon and Sayaka while some of the other jockier guys continued to wasn't until I passed the gym that I saw two people also heading my direction. "Hi Togami," I called out.

The scion turned with his glasses overturned. "Will you cease your yelling?" he asked irately. "The trial was already infuriating enough. I was just about to go with Mister Amami, at his insistence, into the new wing."

"Hello Makoto," Rantaro said giving a slight wave.

"That it is. Can I come along? I don't want to miss anything important."

Though Togami rolled his eyes Rantaro shrugged and waved me over. The three of us made the relatively short walk over to the new wing. "So Togami ,what have you noticed in this new wing?"

"There is not much of note," Togami explained. "The closets are exactly what you expect. Three buckets, a mop, a broom, and some supplies in each of them. The classrooms are merely copy pasted versions of each other."

"But we can still check them out, right?" I ask.

"I suppose plebeians like you have little better to do," Togami said disdainfully. He leads both me and Rantaro towards the first of the four new classrooms.

From the looks of it the room is a geography classroom with a topographic model of Japan in the center. "This reminds me of home," Rantaro says sadly. "I saved up for a topographic map of Asia when I was eight years old. My parents really did chew me out for it when I was I was younger."

"That must have been nice getting something big that young," I compliment.

"I've been in the process of getting a world topographic map before I wound up here actually." The conversation ends when Togami slams a cabinet door shut.

"There's nothing here," Togami says bluntly. "Just books on fictional lands."

The next room we walk into is a multi purpose classroom as is the next one after that. The fourth classroom is an electronics lab, with a blond head curled over a desk with sparks coming out. "Well, I guess we already know what this room is for," I note quietly.

"I've never really been a fan of electronics," Rantaro says. "I like nature more but you can't live without Electronics in today's life."

Like before, the conversation enters a quiet period that ends when Byakuya takes the two of us into the first specialty room. The computer lab has five rows of nine computers, a projector, and at least three printers in the room. "This room says it's usually supposed to be open twenty-four hours," Rantaro reads off of a memo.

" _ **Yepperooni!"**_ Monokuma says annoyingly. The three of us see him appear on the projector with his stupid grin brightening up the darkness of the room. " _ **The internet is not up to date but you can keep up to date with all your stuff that you need! Just don't look up lewds, that's icky!"**_

The projector turns off, leaving us in the dark. "Prude," Rantaro says abruptly. I break out in laughter as Byakuya tries turning on a computer.

"I guess the room is open for twenty-four hours but not the computers," Togami gripes.

"We'll have to check this out later." The other two agree and we walk out of the computer lab, taking care to turn off the lights when we leave.

At the end of the hallway, just before a closed off stairway, is a Sauna. It doesn't look that big, it looks like it can fit up to fifteen people at once and the thermometer looks well adapted to high temperatures and humidity. "Well there is not enough in this room to be of note," Togami said smugly.

"Not enough of note?" Rantaro asks incredulously.

"Obviously you two wouldn't know. Now please leave. I have had only enough patience for one of you today," Togami says. Rantaro and I look at each other as Togami strips down. "Go on, go, I'm not going to give you anything of a show."

Rantaro and I make our way out of the Sauna with much haste, accidentally bumping into a scissors holding Fukawa. "Hey, off to do some arts and crafts?" Rantaro asks.

The writer gasped and threw away the scissors. "Not...Not any of your business…" Toko started. "Wh-Where is Master Togami?" Rantaro points to the Sauna and the artist nods her head and squeaks out a little thank you.

"I take it it's the stress of the day, huh?" I say after we see Fukawa barge into the Sauna.

"It's a good thing that the Sauna is now open, they are relaxing."

"I wouldn't know, I've hardly been in one."

"Hot springs are more my forte," Rantaro says as we walk past the geography room. "No matter the hike Id take there'd always be a hot spring at the end of it all. And that was reward enough after all the beautiful sights that I'd see after the hike."

"Well that's pretty cool, I wish I could head off on an adventure like you. Have you thought that Geography was part of your talent?"

"It won't surprise me if planning was a part of my talent to. These hikes would take a while from planning to action."

"That's probably why my parents wouldn't take me to the national parks. They were pretty busy. We went camping in a small park once, but that is about my experience with camping and the outdoors," I explain.

"When we get out of here then we're going to go camping, all of us. I'll see if my planning skills really is enough for my talent. I'll have to look at the room for books to see where we'd all like to go."

"Please don't let it be too far remote."

"Adventure is only a couple of letters away from remote, so no promises there my dear Naegi." I look at him fearfully and he chuckles. "It's only remote if everyone else would like it, rookie adventurers like you don't need to be scared off for too long."

"Well I look forward for the adventure."

"It has been a pleasure talking with you Mister Naegi, but it looks as though Mahiru wishes to talk to you."

Rantaro slips away from our conversation and I see Mahiru walking up to me. "Did you find anything of note?" Mahiru asks.

"Nope, just got to hang out with Rantaro and Togami for a bit. Just eight new rooms to be honest."

"Ah, well no use in looking at others, right? Especially not with degenerates like Togami."

"I mean he's not that bad."

"Not as good as you. At the very least, let's go grab some food to eat. That is if you aren't as busy."

"No, I could go for a little something," I say. The two of us walk off, her camera dangling around her neck. At the very least we're going to eat.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was definitely a process, anyways again vote on the poll, and I hope you're excited for the motive next chapter and I hope the after trial interactions were good, I can't wait for your reviews.**

 **Guest:** **Thanks**

 **Chlow:** **I do wish I made Peko live longer, but I just couldn't think of anyone else who would kill in the given motive. I will admit that you are dead on a couple of your predictions however I won't disclose which ones as I'd only do that in the PMs and sense your a guest I can't do that. But we shall see how your predictions play out man. Hope you keep reading.**

 **Corn:** **Yeah I will admit I was struggling to come up with a good original Peko execution so full disclosure Hopps wrote that in. However I agree, the original will never be topped. Byakuya will get more time, with such a large cast its difficult, but I'm glad you like him so far. We'll see how your predictions play out as you were off last time but hey I'm off a lot to so… anyways hope you keep reading.**


End file.
